The Unknown
by JasonKrueger13
Summary: Something is wrong with Theodore. While Dave and Simon understand that, Alvin is the only one who truly understands what is going on with Theodore. But can Alvin put everything on the line to save his younger brother before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: **This story is rating M for adult language, blood/gore, and violence.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Alvin has been dreading this moment all summer. The start of a new school year has arrived. He had gotten used to sleeping in every week, treating it like a vacation almost. His thoughts are broken up by the sound of his adoptive father, Dave Seville.

"Alvin!" Dave yelled. "Get up; you're going to be late for school!"

Alvin sighs and lifts the bed sheets off him. He looks over at both his brothers' bed and realizes that they already are downstairs. He set up on his bed and rubs his eyes. _School, that's just great. Maybe I can get some good laughs today. Oh wait, everyone seems to be allergic to fun, _Alvin thought as he walks over to his dresser.

He walks downstairs to meet his family as soon as he finished getting dressed. As Alvin enters the kitchen, Dave is in the middle of putting on a tie and both of his brothers are eating cereal. Alvin sighs yet again as he sits down at the table and begins to serve himself some food.

Simon finishes eating and looked at his brother with a smirk. "I'm happy that you finally decided to join us in the world of the living," Simon said with his signature sarcasm.

Alvin exaggerates a laugh. "Ha ha ha. Laugh it up." He begins to eat his breakfast.

Dave had finished getting dressed while the boys were talking. He looks at his watch.

"Oh, you boys are going to be late if you don't leave now," Dave said.

Simon and Theodore jump out of their chairs and walk out of the front door where Dave is waiting for them with their lunches. Alvin walks a little slower and Dave hands Alvin his lunch.

"No tomatoes, right?" Alvin asked.

Dave chuckles softly, "Nope, no tomatoes."

Alvin began to walk with his brothers when they heard Dave yell "I'll be home waiting for you boys! Have a great day." The boys looks back to Dave. "Okay, Dave!" They yelled back in unison before continuing to their school.

Alvin focuses on the sidewalk in front of him. "Have a great day? Of course I won't have a great day; we have to go to school!" He raises both of his arms overdramatically. This action causes a little giggle from Theodore and Simon.

"Alvin, you say this every time we walk to school. Maybe you should accept that you need to fill your empty head with helpful material," Simon said with a smirk on his face. Alvin turned to face his younger brother before being interrupted by Theodore.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll love our new teacher. She seems very nice," Theodore exclaimed.

"You know, Theodore," Alvin leans right by Theodore so his mouth is inches away. "There are no cooking classes this year"

Theodore's eyes widen as Alvin goes back to his previous posture. Some tears started to fall down Theodore's cheek. Simon put his arm around Theodore and did a quick angry glance at Alvin before looking down to Theodore.

Alvin let out a silent sigh. "Well, at least there's still Art class," Alvin said. Theodore's tears stop and he put on a big smile. "Yeah, that will be so much fun!" Theodore rubs off the rest of his tears. Alvin put his hand on Theodore's head and ruffles his hair.

"Simon was right for once." Simon looks to Alvin with a mix of confusion and anger. "You're a glass half full kind of guy, Theodore," Alvin said with a chuckle. Simon relaxes a little and put on his own smile.

After the next few silent minutes, the three boys finally arrive at their Elementary School. Other kids are surrounding the front doors while some even play a quick game of Football. There is a small gathering of kids sitting against the Thomas Edison statue. It is clear that the three chipmunks are a little early as the front doors haven't even opened up yet.

After discovering that they weren't late, Alvin turns to his two younger siblings. "Why wake up so early, I could have slept for five more minutes" Alvin exclaimed while slapping his forehead. Before Simon or Theodore could respond, they are interrupted by a familiar female chipmunk voice.

"First impressions are everything, Alvin," Brittany, the lead singer of the Chipettes, proudly said. Brittany and her two sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor are now right next to the three male chipmunks. "Besides, you could use a change of appearance. You look like you just woke up!"

Alvin sighs as he turns to face Brittney. "Funny, all of the girls seem to like my looks and charm," Alvin said with a sly smile.

"Yeah, girls with no taste of course" Brittany retorts with her own playful smile.

"Like y-"Alvin was interrupted by the sound of the school bell. He lowers his head as the six chipmunks along with the rest of the children slowly walk into the school building. The other four chipmunks greet each other during this time. They look at a list of names which told the students what class they are going to be assigned to.

Theodore jumps with happiness. "Look! We all have the same class this year!" Theodore points to the teacher's name which is Miss DeWitt. The six chipmunks enter their new classroom which looks pretty standard. A welcome message was written on the chalkboard. No sign of Miss DeWitt though but there are small stickers that has names on them telling the students their assigned seats.

After the students got to their seats and the chipmunks finishes greeting each other, Miss DeWitt enters the room. She is in her mid 30s and is wearing a stripped blue and black long sleeved shirt with black pants. She walks over to her desk and picks up a clipboard and pen.

Mss DeWitt clears her throat before beginning. "Welcome to the fourth grade everyone. My name is Miss DeWitt and I will be your teacher for the year. Now let's get started with attendance, shall we?"

As she read through the names, the appropriate students' yells "Here" including the Chipettes. DeWitt stops at Alvin's seat, which is at the front of the class for a reason. "Alvin Seville?" she calls out to him. There is no response but a little grunt from a now sleeping Alvin.

Alvin woke up from his light sleep when DeWitt pokes his shoulder with her pen, leaving a blue mark. He yawns and realizes where he is and hears some giggles from his fellow classmates. He looks up to his new teacher with a smile. "Um, I'm here" he said softly, still tired after his small nap.

DeWitt sighs softly and checks off her box on the form. "Ah yes, the infamous Alvin Seville," Alvin's eyes brighten up. _Yes! Finally I have a fan as a teacher,_ He thought."Known trouble-maker and has the record for most detentions in the school. I'll be sure to keep a close eye on you." She walks past him to continue the attendance.

Alvin's smile turns to a frown as she listed his 'famous' qualities. Again he heard giggle behind him, from Brittany mainly. While the teacher is facing away from him, he turns to Brittany and stuck out his tongue. Just as fast as he starts he goes back to looking at his desk before the teacher saw. She set her board down at her desk and goes to the chalkboard.

"Okay, so I would like everyone to write an essay on what you did over the summer before we move on the math." She began to write the schedule of subjects for the rest of the year. Alvin sighs before he began to write. _Nothing much happened, pretty boring stuff instead._ He thought with a frown.

The rest of the school day was uneventful; the students went to art class right before lunch and P.E. right before returning to DeWitt's classroom for the final 45 minutes.

The other students are still hard at work on their essay but Alvin is extremely bored. Thankfully there is no homework since it is the first day. Alvin still wants to spice up the day a little before leaving. He looks around the classroom and spots something with serious potential.

There is a reptile tank that has the class pet snake in it. This snake, which was a Corn Snake, is about 5 and a half feet long but is curled up in the tank so the size wasn't obvious. Alvin looks around the room and notices that all other students are looking at their papers and Miss DeWitt is temperately out of the room to talk to another teacher.

Alvin grabs his pencil and walks to the back of the classroom. The pencil sharpener also happens to be right next to the snake tank. He slowly opens the tank, looking at the other students periodically to make sure they didn't notice, and carefully grabs the orange and white snake.

He looks around the room again, trying to find his 'prey'. Theodore is only two seats away from him so Alvin decides to prank Theodore this time. He quietly walks over to Theodore and places the snake on the back of the chair Theodore is sitting on. He then quickly walks to his seat as DeWitt returns from her conversation.

About a minute goes by before the silence was interrupted by a high pitched scream belonging to Theodore. The teacher and the other students looked by to Theodore who had a snake on his shoulders. Alvin tries hard not to laugh but the other classmates, minus the chipmunks began to laugh hard.

DeWitt walks back to Theodore and grabs the snake. She puts the snake back in the tank and closed the lid of the tank. Theodore is visibly upset and begins to cry yet he fights back some of the tears. This made the sobbing sound much worse and is louder than if he just let the tears flow.

Simon and Eleanor jump out of their seats and walks to Theodore. They say a few things to him that seems to cause Theodore to stop crying but Alvin couldn't hear a word. DeWitt also made sure to check on Theodore and quickly glanced over to Alvin who turned to face the front of the class to avoid eye contact.

The bell rang and the other students, who stopped laughing moments ago, left the room quickly. Alvin, Jeanette, and Brittany are in the hallway next to the classroom door waiting for Theodore. After a few minutes, the rest of the chipmunks walk out of the class room and began to head for the door. Alvin begins to quickly walk away with his brothers and friends but a hand is put on his shoulder. He turns around to see that the hand belongs to Miss DeWitt.

"I would like to speak to you for a few minutes, Alvin," She said softly. Alvin could only smile and nod as they went back in to her desk.

Miss Dewitt sits down at her desk. "So, what do you have to say for yourself?" She asked and Alvin looks up to maintain eye contact.

"Uh, what do you mean, Miss DeWitt?" He responded with a nervous grin. Miss DeWitt only sighs as she grabs a school form and begins to fill it out. Alvin has seen teachers fill out this form many times before. "Aww, I didn't do anything! It's not my fault the snake got out of its cage" He pleaded.

She finishes out her form and hands it to Alvin, who reluctantly accepts it. "You expect me to believe that story, Alvin?" She asked with skepticism. Alvin just giggled nervously and nodded his head. She rolls her eyes. "Alvin, have your parent sign this form and return it. You have detention next week."

Alvin wants to fight it but just ends up nodding and then he left the room to go home. He left the school to find Simon and Theodore waiting for him. When he reached his brothers they began to walk towards home. Alvin notices that Theodore seems to be in a better mood but there are still the dried tears. There are a few minutes of silence before Alvin decides to break it.

"So…where are the girls?" Alvin asked.

"We told them to go on home and then we waited for you," Simon replied.

The silence returns until they reach their home. Like Dave said in the morning, his car was parked in the driveway since he was home early. Theodore unlocks the front door and runs in calling out for Dave. Simon, who is in front of Alvin, stops in the door frame and turns to face his big brother.

"Why do you keep doing these immature things, Alvin?" Simon asked.

"Simon, it was harmless. Maybe you should live a little. Theodore seems to have already gotten over it," Alvin fires back.

Simon rolls his eyes and sighs. "Alvin, Theodore is innocent. He won't stay mad at you for your childish actions. When will you learn that your actions cause pain to others?" Simon walks into the house, leaving Alvin alone.

_Theodore is fine, it's not like I actually hurt him. I mean he is still the innocent brother I know and love. _Alvin goes upstairs to the shared bedroom and looks at the form his teacher gave him. He knew he had to tell Dave, but he also knew Dave would get angry for getting detention on the first day. He sighs as he walks over to the window and looks outside towards the house his principal lived.

Principal Talbot exits his house with a small wooden box in his arms. He walks to the front of his driveway and opens his trash can that is out front waiting to be emptied in the morning. Talbot looks around to make sure no one is near him and puts the wooden box in the trash can. He closes the lid and goes back to his house.

_Wonder what that was. One quick peak wouldn't kill anyone. _He thought with a mischievous smirk. His thoughts were interrupted by Dave calling the boys from the attic.

"Fellas! Can you all come up here for a minute? I want to show you boys something, "Dave yelled from the attic. Even though the three brothers are in separate areas of the house, they all respond to Dave in perfect unison. "Coming, Dave," the three chipmunks yelled back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alvin walks out of the shared bedroom and notices that the staircase/ladder to the attic is open. He must have been too deep in thought to notice it before. Simon and Theodore walk past him and they both climb into the attic. Alvin sighs as he too made his way into the rather dark attic.

Dave is sitting on an old wooden stool waiting for his three sons. He has an open box of what looks like baby toys. Alvin and his brothers gather around Dave and this box. "So, what's up?" Alvin asked with genuine curiosity.

Dave pulls out a picture album and opens it. "Well, I was cleaning the attic, and I found a box with all of your baby stuff in it," Dave explains. The three chipmunks walk closer to Dave so that they could see the pictures in the album.

There is a photo of Simon crying next to a pile of Styrofoam balls that were half painted. Theodore and Alvin couldn't help but fall to the floor with laughter. Simon, the responsible and mature one, was crying over a 1st grade science project. Simon looks to his feet with a look of embarrassment. "I mixed up Neptune and Uranus," Simon mumbled. _How could I have been so immature, and for something so trivial!_ He thought and the other two brothers stop laughing to continue looking at the photos.

On the next page of the album there was Theodore in the kitchen with chocolate cake mix plastered on his face. Like the reaction before, Simon and Alvin fall down to the floor laughing. Especially since this happened to Theodore who is the master chef in the family. Theodore blushes from embarrassment. "Hey! That was my first time. That will never happen again. I have perfected my baking now," He argues with his brothers, whose laughter begins to die down.

The next page featured a picture of Alvin, who was covered in what looked like flour or maybe baby powder. He also happened to be nude. This time it is Alvin's turn to have the feeling of embarrassment as his brothers begin to laugh harder than the two previous times. Alvin grew red from both anger and embarrassment. He reaches for the picture. Dave notices this and raises the album to where Alvin couldn't reach it.

"Oh come on Dave! That needs to be destroyed. It could ruin my reputation!" Alvin pleaded. Dave just chuckles and shakes his head. He walks over to the attic exit with the album in hand.

"Come on, Fellas. Dinner is going to be ready soon," Dave told the boys. Theodore is the most excited of course and races down to the hallway below them. Simon follows him down next. Alvin is about to go down when Dave gets his attention.

"Alvin, the school called today. I figure you have something for me?" Alvin giggles nervously.

"Uh, well I do but it's not that bad, Dave. I think the new teacher overreacted," Alvin said with an innocent smile.

Dave sighs as he lets Alvin exit the attic and follows him. He closes up the staircase and turns to Alvin who is walking towards the stairs. "I'll be the judge of that, Alvin," he told his eldest son.

Dave walks over to the boy's bedroom to look for the detention form. He found that it was on Alvin's bed. He looks at the reason for this detention. **_Alvin put class pet on Theodore._** Dave scratches the back of his head as he leaves the bedroom to go downstairs and speak with Alvin.

Dave enters the kitchen to find Simon reading a book at the table and Theodore checking on the food in the oven. Dave looks around but didn't see Alvin. He hears sounds from the TV and goes to the living room to find Alvin playing on an Atari 2600. "Alvin? We have to talk about what happened at school today" Dave said calmly.

But Alvin just continued to play without responding. "Alvin!" Dave's voice raised a little. There is still no response from Alvin. "ALVINNN!" This time Dave was yelling which did get Alvin's attention. Alvin runs over to the game system and turns it off. He looks up towards Dave with an innocent smile.

"Yes, Dave?" he responded. Dave goes over to the couch and sits down. He motions for Alvin to do the same which he did but he walks slowly towards the couch.

"Would you like to explain what happened today?" Dave asked.

"Well, the snake escaped his prison and found his way to Theodore." He tries to avoid Dave's obvious glare.

Dave sighs and moves closer to Alvin. "I think you should apologize to Theodore, Alvin," said Dave.

"But, Dave! There's no proof to-" Before Alvin could finish, Dave says a few words of his own. "Alvin, just apologize to Theodore and make sure you mean it. I don't want to get another call telling me that Theodore was hurt because of this snake." Alvin just nods and jumps off the couch.

"Oh and Alvin?" Alvin turns to face Dave. "You will have extra chores as punishment. You can start by taking out the trash after dinner."

Alvin wants to argue but he knows he got off rather pain free so he just smiles and goes to find Theodore in the Kitchen. Theodore is sitting down at the table next to Simon and has already set up the table. He walks over to the table and sits down next to Theodore.

"So, um Theodore," Theodore turns his head to look at Alvin. "I-I'm sorry about what happened with the snake. I wasn't thinking of how you would react." Simon laughs at that last comment.

"That's not a surprise, you never think." Alvin glares at him for a moment before turning to face Theodore. "Do you forgive me, Theodore" Alvin asked.

Theodore just smiles and hugs his older brother. "Oh of course I do, Alvin. You're my brother and I will always forgive you." He said cheerfully.

Theodore's hug was a tighter and this caused Alvin to have a little difficulty breathing. "Um, Theodore…can you let go?" Alvin pleaded.

Theodore releases him from his bear hug and giggles at Alvin's expression of relief. Dave enters the room and pulls out the food from the oven. He grabs the plates and put a serving on each one before placing them at the correct spot on the table. It is lasagna night at the Seville household.

The family begins to eat and the boys talk about their first day back at school. "So Miss DeWitt came to Alvin, who was sleeping in class, and called him the infamous Alvin Seville," Simon continues "His face was brightened up like he thought that she would be a mindless fan girl. But it turns out that he was famous for all of the trouble he caused!"

Dave, Theodore, and Simon burst out with laughter after that statement. Alvin tries to defend himself a little. "Hey, you never know! She might be a secret fan, "Alvin tries to explain but this made his family laugh even more. He finishes eating quickly and goes to rinse off his plate.

Alvin tries to walk upstairs to his room but Dave calls out to stop him. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Dave asked, clearly talking about one of the extra chores that were Alvin's punishment. Alvin rolls his eyes and turns around to the kitchen to grab the garbage bag. He then goes out the front door and put the bag in the garbage can. He carries it out and put it at the end of the driveway to be collected in the morning.

He turns to look at Principal Talbot's house and spots his trash can. He remembers seeing the principal put a box in the garbage. So he walks over to the principal's trash can and looks around to make sure Dave or Principal Talbot isn't watching. He opens the lid and grabs the box. He closes the lid softly and walks quickly back to the house.

Alvin races upstairs and into the boy's bedroom. He carefully closes the door and puts the wooden box on his bed. Thoughts of what it could be raced through his mind. He reaches for the simple latch that was keeping the box closed but he heard the bedroom door open. Alvin turns around quickly but accidently hit the box making it hit the floor. He'll just find it later when no one was around.

The person who opened the door was Simon as he watches his older brother. Alvin is awkwardly sitting on the edge of the bed. "Am I interrupting something?" Simon asked.

Alvin rolls his eyes to try to hide his true intentions. "Of course not! What do you want anyway?" Alvin tries to redirect the awkward conversation back to Simon. Simon just looks at Alvin for what feels like forever until he speaks up.

"Dave says it's time to get ready for bed. I suggest you hurry up before the hot water runs cold." Simon fully enters the bedroom and walks over to his closet to pull out his pajamas. Alvin leaps to the floor and begins to walk to the door.

"Oh and Alvin?" Alvin turns his head to look over his shoulder. "Stop being weird," Simon said with a playful smirk.

Alvin rolls his eyes at his brother's comment and faces back around to what was in front of him. As he exits the bedroom, Theodore squeezes into the bedroom. Alvin continues into the bathroom and took a quick shower and other preparations before bed.

After he brushed his teeth, Alvin heads back to the bedroom where Simon and Theodore have already gotten into their pajamas and are in their respective beds. Alvin quickly changes into his own pajamas and gets into his bed. Today has been rather interesting. He even apologized to Theodore for what he saw as a harmless prank.

The following week had nothing majorly eventful happened. Alvin served his detention without any problems, surprisingly. According to Alvin, class was getting worse since they were given more and more homework. In art class, they started to work on clay sculptures and then painting them after they have dried. Alvin was dominating his favorite class which was P.E. The sport the class was focused on was one of Alvin's favorite, basketball. Maybe school won't be so bad this year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Usually, Alvin is a pretty deep sleeper. Dave would have to come in and force him awake. But it was different on this specific Sunday morning. There is a strange but quiet scratching sound coming from the ceiling of their bedroom. Alvin tried to ignore it by putting the pillow on his head to help drown out the sounds.

But, the scratching is consistent and didn't stop. There are loud thumps as well that made Alvin cringe every time he heard it. He finally has gotten sick of the noise and he throws his covers off, nearly forcing them off the bed completely. He looks over to Simon, who is a light sleeper but for some reason seems to be sleeping through this loud noise. He turns to Theodore who is also sleeping soundly with his Teddy bear in his arms.

Alvin looks up to the ceiling and realizes that it is coming from the attic. He carefully gets out of bed and tip toes out of the bedroom. He is sure to avoid the floor boards that creaked so his brothers wouldn't wake up and fuss at him. He slowly opens the bedroom door and sees that there is no light on in the house. He trips on his own foot once he is out in the hallway and froze looking at the door to Dave's bedroom.

Once he is sure that Dave wasn't woken up by the tripping. He quietly walks over to the attic door. He blindly reaches out for the small white rope that releases the staircase. After a few moments, he flails around and found the small rope at the tip of his finger tips. He jumps up to get a full hand grip of the rope then he slowly opens the staircase. He consistently looks over at Dave's door to make sure he wasn't awake. Not that he had a plan if Dave found him though.

He slowly climbs up the staircase until his head was in the attic. The scratching sound seemed to have suddenly stopped as he was climbing up. He looks around and didn't notice anything is off. There are no misplaced items or anything that could cause that constant sound. _It's probably rats. I mean what else could it be?_ He thought to himself.

Feeling a little satisfied thinking that he was right, he climbs down slowly again and closes up the attic door. He heads back in and trips on Theodore's stuffed bunny. He recovers without much noise and collapses of exhaustion back in his own bed. He looks over at the alarm clock to check the time. It is 3:07 A.M.

He closes his eyes and almost fell asleep when the sound returns at the same pitch as before. He put his pillow on his head again. After what felt like hours, the sound stops again. He put the pillow under his head again and checks the alarm clock. It is 4:00 A.M.

Alvin manages to fall asleep pretty instantly. He wakes up and looks at the alarm clock. It is 10:00 A.M. Even though he had an extra six hours of sleep, he still feels dead tired. Not wanted to miss out on the last day of the weekend before school starts again, he forces himself up. He changes out into a red basketball jersey with the signature 'A' plaster on the front and back as well as basic red basketball shorts. He puts on his socks and shoes and races downstairs for breakfast.

Dave, Simon and Theodore had just finished their breakfast and are cleaning up when Alvin enters the room yawning. Alvin has almost forgotten about the attic problem when he walks next to Dave and grabs a Pop-Tart that was in the cabinet. He closes the cabinet and begins to eat his small breakfast. Dave is leaning against the counter, drinking his usual cup of coffee.

Alvin throws away his food wrapper and turns to talk to Dave. "Dave? I think that there are rats in the attic," Alvin said.

Theodore seems to sink into his seat a little at the mention of rats. "R-Rats?" Theodore quivered as he spoke.

Alvin nods as he continues. "Yeah, they were making the most _annoying_ sound the morning. I can't take it anymore! I need my sleep."

This time it is Simon's turn to speak up. "I didn't hear anything." Alvin turned to Simon. "Yeah, you were like out of it." Simon just mumbles something that Alvin couldn't make out.

Dave just stands there for a moment before he places his cup into the sink. "Okay, I'll go to the store and pick up a few traps."

Alvin is satisfied with this answer, walks away to go upstairs to get his basketball that he had forgotten. He then goes out to the park where he usually shoots hoops and spends a couple hours playing with the local kids. He is winning which is one of Alvin's favorite things to do.

He races back to the Seville home and runs upstairs to their shared bedroom. He heads straight to his dresser to get his normal clothes and get out of these sweaty ones. After he changes, he notices the wooden box that he collected from Principal Talbot's garbage was sitting on top of the dresser but it was open and there is nothing in it anymore.

Alvin didn't notice that Theodore has just entered the room. He is too focused on what could have been in that box. _Maybe Simon took it and 'experimented' on it or something more boring,_ Alvin thought. He turns around to see Theodore sitting on his bed facing the window.

"Theodore?" Theodore turns to look at Alvin and hops off his bed.

"Hey, Alvin! Want to see something cool I found." Alvin looks a little puzzled but nods anyway.

Theodore crouches down and pulls something from under his bed. Alvin walks to the other side of the room to see what Theodore had. It is a rectangle shaped piece of wood. On the top left corner is the word **YES** and on the top right, the word **NO**. There are two lines which has 12 letters each of the alphabet and a third row which has the numbers 0-9 listed in order.

Below the three rows of letters and numbers there was the phrase **GOODBYE** and the top of the board has the word **OUIJA**. He looks at the board knowing that this must have been what was in that wooden box. Theodore crouches down again and finds another piece. He sets the planchette on top of the board.

Before he can ask where Theodore got it from, Theodore speaks first. "I want you to meet my new friend, Alvin." Theodore walks over to the nightstand and grabs a piece of paper and a pencil. He returns and grabs the planchette.

"What exactly are you doing?" Alvin asked.

"Well, sometimes he spells out a message. Most of the time it is just yes or no answers," Theodore replied.

"Who's he?" Alvin wonders if this is that ghost that inhabited the house.

"His name is Jonsey. He's a great guy, really," Theodore cheerfully said.

First, they ask yes or no questions. "Do you like my brother, Alvin?" The planchette moved to **YES**. "Do you like cooking?" Again the answer was **YES**. None of the answers featured a **NO** response. "What do you think about my brother, Alvin" Being a little more detailed than the first answer. This time, the planchette goes to the letters instead of **YES** or **NO**.

The planchette moves to the first letter, 'G' then 'O' and so forth. Theodore writes down the letters as they are revealed. It looks like Theodore was messing around with Alvin and is moving the planchette by himself. Theodore continues with the letters then he looks at the piece of paper.

"Jonsey, that's not a nice thing to say. You should apologize to Alvin." Theodore said to no one in particular. Alvin looks at the message that Theodore had spelled out and written down.

**GOFUCKYOURSELFPRETTYBOY**

Alvin stares at the paper until he realizes where the spaces are. He looks up at Theodore, whose face turned red in what he assumed was embarrassment. "I-I'm s-sorry about that, Alvin. Jonsey must just be grumpy." Theodore tries to explain to his still shocked brother. Alvin gets up and picks up the Ouija board with the planchette on it. He goes to the box and places the board inside along with the piece of paper from Theodore.

"Where did you hear that word, Theodore?" Alvin's back still facing Theodore. _Maybe he got it from the monster movies I make him watch. No, that's impossible. There is no cussing in Dracula or The Wolfman. Maybe he heard Dave say it. Ha ha Dave would never say that. _Alvin thought as he waiting for Theodore's response.

"Um, well Jonsey just started saying that today. When you came home is when he said all of those mean things. I'm sorry Alvin." Theodore gets off his bed and runs to Alvin. Alvin turns around to say something but Theodore's hug left him breathless. He pats Theodore's back but is struggling to breath. "Theodore, get off. Can't breathe" He struggled to say and Theodore let go.

Alvin reclaims his composure and begins to walk out of the bedroom. "Come on, Theodore. Lunch is almost ready," This statement is all Theodore needs to go downstairs. In the kitchen, Dave is putting the final touch on some sandwiches. Theodore and Alvin sit down at the table where Dave serves them their food. He put a plate of where Simon will sit. "Hey fellas, have you seen Simon?" Dave asked.

"He's probably in the basement doing boring science stuff," Alvin mumbled.

"Can you go get him, Alvin?" Dave asked.

"Fine," Alvin sighs and goes down to the basement to get Simon. Simon is working on mixing some chemicals then pouring them on a plant. "So whatcha doing, Simon?"

Simon carefully places his beakers down and stands up to face Alvin. "I would tell you, but I'm sure you'll fall asleep before I'm-"Simon heard exaggerated snore sounds from Alvin and just sighs. Alvin 'woke' up and shakes his head. "Oh, I'm sorry Simon. It's just so boring." Alvin yawned as he finishes the sentence.

"Oh shut it, Alvin." Simon runs up the stairs and past Alvin who begins to follow him into the kitchen. The two brothers sit at the table where Dave and Theodore are already seated.

"So Dave, did you get those traps?" Alvin asked.

"Yes I did, Alvin. I'll set them up this afternoon after lunch." Alvin satisfied with the answer was pondering if he should tell Dave about what Theodore wrote. He decides it wasn't important enough to know and he knew that Dave would blame him for the message. Alvin still didn't believe that Theodore of all people wrote that message. Theodore seems normal lately, maybe that last prank got to him more than he told everyone.

Dave did as he said he would and put the traps all over the place in the attic. He assured Alvin and mostly Theodore that it was impossible for rats to not get caught in this set of traps. The rest of the day is uneventful but Alvin was still thinking about that message. He decided that he would ask Theodore's best friend, Eleanor, tomorrow at school. If anything is wrong with Theodore, Eleanor would be the first to know.

The three boys did their basic schedules like brushing their teeth before getting in bed. Alvin turns over so that he was facing Theodore's side of the room. Even though they all just laid down not even 5 minutes ago, it seems that Theodore is already in a deep sleep and snoring. Alvin readjusts so that he is looking straight up at the ceiling. Hopefully he didn't hear those sounds caused by the rats tonight. With that thought in mind, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alvin opens his eyes. The morning sun flowing into his bedroom, he slowly sits up but was feeling cold. He is really cold in fact. He looks over to Simon's bed to find it empty but he then looks over to Theodore's bed which is still occupied. He pushes off his covers and sits on the edge of the bed yawning and stretching.

He hops off the bed and is startled by Dave, who is yelling from downstairs. "Alvin? Theodore? Get up, you'll be late!"

Alvin sighs as he remembers that today was Monday, his most hated day of the week. A strong gust of wind hit Alvin when he is in front of his bed. He looks at the bedroom window to find that it has been completely opened. He walks over to the window and closes it thinking maybe that is why it was so cold.

Alvin turns to see Theodore already up and walking out the door to change. He walks over to his own bed post and grabs his red cap. After Alvin finishes dressing he goes downstairs to eat breakfast then leave for school.

On the way to school, they meet up with the three Chipettes, which reminds Alvin to talk to Eleanor about Theodore. He lightly pulls on Eleanor's arm and slowed down his pace so they are a few feet away from the rest of the group.

"Hey Eleanor, have you noticed anything wrong with Theodore?" Alvin asked while scratching his left arm.

"Not really, he has that new imaginary friend. I think his name is Jonsey," Eleanor replied.

"Oh, yesterday Theodore wrote a rather weird thing about me the other day." Alvin getting a little more nervous, but he has to tell her. She is Theodore's best friend.

"Like What?" Eleanor looks into Alvin's eyes.

"Well," He reaches down until his mouth was next to Eleanor's ear. "He told me to go _fuck_ myself. Oh and he called me a pretty boy I think."

Alvin stands up straight and regains eye contact with Eleanor. She slows down her pace a little and her eyes are wide open. A few moments later she punches Alvin right in his abdomen which causes him to hunch over slightly in pain. Eleanor storms off without saying a word and joins the rest of the group.

_That could have gone better_. Alvin thought as the pain slowly subsided. He stays back behind the group until they arrive at the school. _Well, if Eleanor says that nothing is wrong. Then maybe nothing is wrong._ Alvin reassures himself.

Unlike the first day of school, the doors are already open and most of the kids are already inside. The six chipmunks arrive at their classroom and took to their assigned seats.

No sign of the teacher yet as the late bell rings. The students are talking among themselves. There is something strange with the classroom. The map of the United States is pulled down in front of the chalkboard. But it looks like something is behind the map and poking against it. Another strange thought is that they weren't being taught Social Studies until after lunch.

The teacher, Miss DeWitt walks into the classroom a few minutes later. She bypasses the map and heads to her desk for her lesson plans. "Sorry I'm late, everyone." She said softly.

She turns around with the folder in her arms and seems to have spotted the strange sight. She just smiles and shakes her head. She retracts the map so that the chalkboard is visible. But she just froze in place. She manages to drop the folder containing the lessons and it appears to the students that she is sobbing quietly.

After a few minutes, she wipes her face to get rid of the tears and turns around to face the class. This time her expression is not sadness but of pure anger. "Who did this?! Who?!" She franticly yelled. There is no more composure left in her body after she saw the board.

The students look at each other puzzled. Miss DeWitt walks closer to the students which gave the class a good view of what made her so upset on the chalkboard.

On the chalkboard is a crude clay sculpture of what looks to be a small human baby. But this human baby's arm is detached and hanging on by a small clay thread. This causes the arm to swing in the air. The sculpture has red paint splattered all over it. There is also a message on the chalkboard that is written by the same red paint.

**NO ONE REALLY BELIEVED THAT YOU COULD HAVE KEPT YOUR GODDAMN CUNT CLOSED, CHILD KILLER!**

The message barely fit on the board and the paint is dripping from some of the letters making it a little more eerie. All of the students, except for Simon and Jeanette, look completely dumbfounded. They have no idea what the first part of the message meant, but the last two words are haunting to say the least. Both Simon and Jeanette have their mouths wide open, who could have said these hurtful things to what appeared to be a normal woman?

The silence of the class seems to anger Miss DeWitt further and she slams both of her fits into a front row student desk. This causes the student sitting there to yelp in fear.

She looks at the student and composed herself but she is still visibly upset.

"If nobody comes forward with in one minute, every single one of you will be punished for this." Her voice rising as she said that sentence.

The students look at each other, trying to find the one person that did this. Time is running out and they have to find the person so they wouldn't get in trouble. Alvin rapidly looks around to see if he could spot a little guilt but nothing.

_Maybe it was Brittany, ever since she saw Miss Dewitt; she criticized her outfit at the end of every day. No, she might be a little cold but I don't think she would ever handle that much clay. She thinks it would ruin her freshly painted nails._

_Could it be Eleanor? I mean, she did punch me and that hurt…a lot. But, I couldn't picture her doing something like breaking into school. Same with Jeanette, she respects people's property and would never go out of her way to do this._

_Simon is too much of a teacher's pet to do this. Could it be…? Of course not, that's just stupid to think, Alvin. I mean, yes he did write that message yesterday but that doesn't mean he would do this. When would he do this? He woke up when I did which was a little weird in the first place._

Alvin's deep thoughts completely drown out the chattering of the kids. The minute is now up and Miss DeWitt walks back to the desk that she punched a minute earlier.

"So, who did it?" Her composure is much better than a minute ago.

There is silence and Alvin looks around the room. The other kids, including the chipette and his own brothers, start to look at him. Miss DeWitt notices this and she walks over until she is right next to Alvin's desk. Alvin begins to realize what exactly is going on.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" He asked the whole class, a terrible feeling in his stomach brewing.

No response, the class must have gotten used to Alvin making a fake excuse before. But, this time was different. Alvin knows he did no such thing. He opens his mouth to defend himself but is cut off by his teacher.

"Alvin Seville, go to Principal Talbot's office NOW." Her composure is completely lost and she seethed through her teeth. Alvin hops to the ground and begins his walk of shame to the principal's office.

After Alvin has left the room, Miss DeWitt faces the rest of the class. "I will be back, please behave everyone." The whole class just answered with a smile and a nod. She walks out of the room to begin her journey to the Principal's office.

Alvin reaches the front office and sits in a chair that is right next to the Principal's office door. Miss DeWitt burst through the front office entrance and walks into the Principal's office. Based on Principal Talbot's muffled voice, he is filled with shock at the angry behavior of one of his teachers. Alvin is able to make out one partial sentence from Miss DeWitt.

"…how does a nine year old boy know…"

The truth is that Alvin has no idea what the message meant outside of 'Child Killer'. A few more minutes past and the door opened.

"It's okay, calm down. You should go back to your class room and have the students help clean it up. I will deal with Alvin," Principal Talbot calmly said.

Miss DeWitt nods and wipes some tears off to her face. She gives one more look to Alvin and storms off back to her class room. Principal Talbot looks down at the seated chipmunk and motions Alvin to come inside.

Alvin follows Principal Talbot and sits in one of the two chairs provided to him that is in front of Talbot's desk. The principal himself sits down and lets out a big sigh.

"Would you like to explain yourself, Alvin" Talbot is always calm it seemed.

"I didn't do it!" That is all that Alvin could say.

Talbot leans back in his office chair. "The other students and Miss DeWitt seem to think otherwise. If you can tell me who did it, you won't be in trouble."

"I don't know who did it; all I know is that it wasn't me!" Alvin is getting angrier with this allegation.

Talbot looks down and pulls out a calendar. "Alvin, with your history I don't think I can deny that I believe you to be the one responsible."

Alvin pouts at the response. _Why doesn't anyone believe me! I was even late for school today too!_

"I deeply appreciated what you and your brothers did for me. This is why I will only be suspending you and not expelling you. You will be suspended for one full month, out of school of course," Principal Talbot said.

Alvin flinches as he heard the word 'suspended'. Dave is going to kill him for something he never even did.

Principal Talbot picks up the phone on his desk and begins to call a number. Alvin imminently recognizes this as Dave's number. Talbot tells Dave what he has just told Alvin and there is an audible yell from the other end. Alvin again flinches as he heard Dave's response. He didn't recognize the words, but the tone sounds a little too angry for Alvin's taste.

Principal Talbot carefully places the phone back to where it was originally. But even this makes Alvin jump a little. The two just sat in silence, which is unusual for Alvin, as they are waiting for Dave to pick Alvin up. All Alvin is thinking is how his own family betrayed him back there. He knows he is the trouble maker but they still couldn't tell when he is telling the truth. These types of thoughts continue until there is a knock at the office door.

"Come right in," Principal Talbot said.

The door opens up and Dave walks in. Dave is visibly upset and is actually shaking. This sight didn't help calm Alvin's fears at all. Talbot gets up and walks to Dave. They shake hands and motions for Dave to have a seat.

"I have told you most of the news on the phone. But I want to remind you that during this month long suspension, Alvin is not allowed to step one foot on school grounds. This will be considered trespassing." Principal Talbot looks at his calendar to double check the date. "His suspension will end on Thursday, September 27th. Do you have any questions?"

Dave shakes his head and gets up. "I am terribly sorry for any trouble or pain that Alvin has caused. Will you pass that along to Miss DeWitt please?" Principal Talbot nods his head and he looks to Alvin.

"I will see you in a month, Alvin" Alvin just shrugs and hops to the floor. He walks with Dave to Dave's car and they drive home. The ride to the house is quiet with the sound of the engine breaking any chance for total silence. They finally arrive home and they both go inside.

Alvin tries to go upstairs but Dave stops him. "Alvin…on the couch…now!" Dave is the angriest Alvin has ever seen and he made Dave angrier than anyone. He lowers his head and walks down the three steps he managed to reach and sit on the couch. Dave follows him and sits on the cushion right next to him.

"Out of everything you have done, this has topped it all. You know you really hurt Miss DeWitt?" Dave's voice quivered.

"But, I didn't do it!" Dave looks into his sons eyes. "I'm serious, Dave."

Dave signs and rolls his eyes. "Alvin, you always had a talent for lying, especially if you were in trouble." Alvin could see where this was going. "You're grounded, for three months!"

Alvin wants to fight it but it is no use. He just nods and looks down at the ground.

Dave gets up and starts to pace a little. "Suspended, I knew that this would probably come sooner or later but not like this. I think you should go to your room, Alvin. We will finish this discussion later."

Alvin couldn't disagree with Dave's judgment there. He nods his head and jumps to the ground. He races upstairs and into his bedroom as fast as he could. He slams the door shut and runs over to his bed. He collapses on his bed and digs his face into his pillow, tears of pure frustration leaks out of Alvin's eyes. His pillow is becoming increasingly wet as the tears soaked in. Alvin stays like this for 20 minutes before falling asleep.

He is woken up by the front door opening and closing. He sits up and realizes that his face must have looked like a mess due to the crying. He races to the bathroom across the hall and turns on the faucet. He looks in the mirror. His eyes are bloodshot and there are dried tears on his cheek. There is even dried mucus from his nose. He makes a cup with his hands and collects water. He splashes the cold water on his face and repeats it until his face is clear from the tears and mucus.

After he is done, he turns the water off and dries his face. He looks at the mirror and rearranges his cap since it became crooked from sleeping with it. Satisfied with his appearance, he opens the bathroom door and walks back to his bedroom. Simon is sitting on his bed facing Alvin's bed. It is clear to Alvin that his younger brother wants to talk, most likely about what happened today.

Alvin sighs as he walks over to his own bed and sits to face Simon. Simon is looking at Alvin's pillow which is still damp and has dried yellowish mucus. "Have you been crying, Alvin?" His younger brother asked.

Alvin looks at his pillow and giggles a little. He flips the pillow over to the dry side and looks back to his brother. "Of course not," He lied.

Simon sighs as he leans closer to Alvin. "I can't believe you Alvin. Out of the many stupid things you have done, you managed to hurt our teacher pretty badly."

"You sound just like Dave. Like I have told Dave, I didn't do it!" Alvin yelled the last sentence to his brother.

Simon stands up and begins to walk out of the room. "You need to apologize to her as soon as possible." He left the bedroom at those words. Alvin leans back so that he is fully lying on his bed. He grunts in frustration.

"Why doesn't anyone believe me?" He thought out loud. _The only person that would not be completely mad at me would be Theodore. Maybe I should go talk to him._

He gets up and goes down stairs. Dave is playing on the piano, most likely writing a new song for the boys to sing. He walks in the kitchen to find it empty. He looks out the window to see that no one is in the backyard. That leaves only one more possible place, the basement. He slowly opens the basement door but meets an equally shocked Theodore. "Oh Alvin, I didn't know you were there."

Alvin smiles as he looked at his innocent and sweet brother. "Hey Theodore, what were you doing down there?"

Theodore walks into the kitchen and begins to fix dinner. "Simon wanted to show me his last experiment. Something about making flowers live for months with one serving of his stuff. I don't think he named it." Theodore resumes cooking and Alvin leans against the counter. Simon exits the basement and avoids eye contact with Alvin, who was glaring at him.

The family eats dinner and it is rather quiet with both Dave and Simon upset at Alvin. They did their usual rituals before getting into bed. Alvin thought about what happened today and how he was falsely accused of this. The only positive is that there was no school for a month. Dave peaks his head into their room to say one last thing to Alvin. "You will have more chores to do while I'm at work and your brothers are at school." Alvin was too tired to argue and just said something brief.

"Okay, Dave. Night," He said with a yawn and he rolls over to his side facing Theodore. He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep as Dave turns off the lights.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_This hallway seems to be going on forever. The lights flicker on and off and water drips from the ceiling. I look around to see that most of the doors are barricaded by tables and chairs. I am getting that chill in my spine, partially because I am scared but mainly because this hallway is freezing. This hallway kind of looks like the one at school but it just looks so run down._

_I feel a nudge on my left arm and turn to face what is pulling on me. I see my younger brother, Theodore, staring into me with his innocent and sweet green eyes. He looks as happy as he has ever been, like he won the title of America's best chef. _

_Another person is pulling on my right sleeve now. I turn to face this person and recognize that it was Simon. Like Theodore, he has the biggest grin. I don't know why they could be so happy. Especially Simon based on how he looked at me when he told me to apologize for something I didn't do._

_A hand is placed on my shoulder and that makes me shudder at the sudden heat. I look over my shoulder to see Dave crouching down so he could look me in the eye. His smile he has on always made me feel safe, even if I wasn't. I would never admit this to anyone but I love this feeling of love right now. I put on my own genuine smile for the first time since the summer. Wait…wasn't I grounded? Why is Dave happy if he was so mad the last time I saw him._

_My thoughts are interrupted by a bird chirping. Why would there be a bird here at school? I look to where the bird chirping is coming from and I saw a dove come out of the shadows in front of us. This dove is different though, he is much bigger. If I have to guess, this dove is the size of a rooster. This bird has a glowing look to him. He walks closer to us, interested in what we are doing I think._

_I hear another bird chirp from where the dove came from. Another dove, this time it was normally sized, walks out. He walks towards the big dove and they stare at each other for what seems like an hour before something unexpected happened. The big dove begins to fly up but the small dove leaps for the neck and begins to peck it severely. Blood from the big dove splattered everywhere on me and my family._

_The big dove screams out in pain and falls to the floor as the small dove continues its assault. The screams…they sound terrible. Before long the screams turns to gurgling from the blood collected in its throat. It stops moving or making any noise at all. It is clear that it is dead. The small dove looks at us, blood on its beak and body. It stretches its wings and flies up. The lights flicker off and when they came back on, the small bloody dove is gone._

_I look down at the dead dove and notice that his belly starts to move. I crouch down until I am about a foot away and continue to watch. The dove's skin begins to tear, causing more blood to pour out on the floor. I start to hear three distinctive sounds. The dove's chest and stomach bursts open and three crows covered in blood are standing in the body. _

_They all shake their bodies to get some of the blood off and look at us. They specifically look at my family, not so much me which is weird. All of the sudden, the crows fly forward and barely make it above my head. This causes my hat to fall off and land behind me. I look to my back and the crows are gone. I pick up my red cap and place it on my head where it belongs._

_Dave, who is behind me, starts to push me a little but I didn't question it. I have this odd feeling of walking down this hallway. I saw that Simon and Theodore are both walking as well. But their smiles were gone completely. They only have a straight face with no sign of any emotion. I wonder what's happening. One minute they were happy, the next I don't know what to think of it. _

_As we are walking, I start to look in the small window of one of the barricaded doors and I think I see Miss DeWitt leaning against the chalkboard crying. I look ahead and I see a door that is not barricaded and an old grandfather clock next to it. As soon as we get next to the door, I couldn't walk anymore. I tried with all of my strength but my legs just won't move. I look over to Simon and Theodore who also stopped. Their faces still had no expression. _

_The only one who is still walking is Dave who walks in front of us. Tears drip from his eyes and his expression changes to something that is a little scary to see. His lips quiver as he opens the class room door. The only sound in the entire place is the clock ticking. But as Dave opened the door, the clock stops ticking. I look at the clock and realize that it stopped on 2:15 but I couldn't tell if it was A.M. or P.M._

_Dave goes into the dark room and closes the door. He leans against the chalkboard and begins to cry like what DeWitt was doing. But this time, flames erupt around Dave all of the sudden. I try to move to open the door and free Dave but I still couldn't. I look at my brothers who are just staring ahead with their blank expression. I try to talk but nothing is coming out of my mouth. I yell as hard as I can, my face becoming red but there is still nothing. I look back through the small window in the door and the flames are a mere foot away from Dave._

_All of the sudden there is a flash where I saw a thing with a pure white face. It has no facial features like wrinkles or hair. It happens too fast and I am back in the hallway looking at Dave about to burn alive. I try to scream again as the flames hit Dave's legs._

Alvin opens his eyes and sits up quickly. He is sweating and hyperventilating. It is only a dream, but it felt so real to him. The bedroom is dark and Alvin looks at the clock. 3:01 A.M.

He put his hands on his face and rubs the sweat away. He controls his breathing and reassured himself that it was only a dream. But then he begins to hear a familiar sound. The scratching and pounding that was in the attic began again. Alvin groans as he throws his covers off and carefully gets out of bed.

He heads for the door to check on the attic again. But as he placed his hand on the door knob, the scratching sounds begins to move. He looks up at the ceiling and they are heading towards the wall. This causes Alvin to turn around and follow where the sounds are going. He walks past Simon's bed that still has the sleeping occupant in there. _How could anyone sleep through this?_ He asked himself.

He walks past his own bed which has his red hat on the headboard. The scratching is still on the move. He normally would have put his hat on but this was supposed to be quick. He is in front of Theodore's bed expecting to move on when the sound begins to move closer to Theodore. Alvin is puzzled by this but follows the sound anyway.

Alvin is right next to Theodore's headboard as the scratching somehow manages to transfer to the walls. _Maybe there is a hole in the attic._ He reassures himself before continuing to listen. The sound travels further down the wall until it reaches where Theodore's headboard is. Alvin places his ear against the wall and the sound is still as strong as ever. He stands there listening to it for a little bit and then it just stops as quickly as it started. He sighs and begins to walk back to his bed. He sits on his bed and is facing Theodore's side of the room. He looks at the time and sees that it is 4:01 which means that he was up for an hour. It didn't feel like an hour to him though.

Something caught his eye that is next to the clock. It looks like food crumbs. He picks up one of the big crumbs and smells it. It didn't smell like food but like clay. He places the crumb back down and wants to turn on the light to get a better view. But he didn't want his brothers, Simon mainly, to wake up to him holding a piece of clay. He collapses on his bed and puts the covers on him as he drifts back to sleep hoping not to get that dream again.

Alvin is woken up by Dave who is nudging him awake. "Alvin? There is a list of chores for you to do when we're all gone. I will be calling to check on you at lunch. Behave yourself."

Alvin mumbles something and puts the covers over his head. He has this feeling disappointment as Dave rips them off. "Just because you have no school, that doesn't mean you can sleep in. It's time to get up!"

Alvin sits up and yawns as Dave leaves the room. He jumps down to the floor and puts on his red cap. He looks over at the nightstand and sees the piece of paper with his chores. He looks at the list and is sad by the amount that is on the list. He scratches his forehead and looks at the alarm clock. 9:45 A.M.

His brothers have already left for school then. It had already been four full days since he got suspended on a Monday. It is Friday now. He looks over to where the clay crumbs were and sees that it was completely clean. Maybe he is losing it but he is sure that it was clay that he found last night.

He sighs as he starts to work on his rather long list of chores. It is better not to anger Dave anymore or Alvin thought Dave would actually kill him. Alvin starts to think of the sounds that accrued last night. Since it was sunny out, that would give him a better view than ever. So he decides to postpone his chores for the moment and go look in the attic.

It is much easier getting the attic door opened than it was in the darkness of the night. He climbs up into the attic and sees that all of the traps that Dave had placed there over a week ago. None of the traps were used which seemed to be impossible since the scratching clearly moved over where some of the traps were located.

He carefully steps over the traps and towards the area of the wall where he thought Theodore's bed is leaning against. He moves some of the boxes that are blocking it and found that there are no holes in the wall. He increases the search radius and came to the same conclusion. There is no way that anything could have transferred from the attic to inside the walls, especially not as quickly as what happened last night.

Alvin frowns since there seemed to be no answers for what was happening. He put all of the boxes back to where they were. He left the attic and closes the door. He realizes that he didn't get dressed yet as he was still in his pajamas. So he goes to his bedroom and gets dressed in his usual attire. Now it was time to begin the chores that he dreaded. _But a happy Dave means a happy life…or something like that._ He thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ever since he was grounded and suspended, Dave always had someone keeping an eye on Alvin. During the school day, Dave calls their German babysitter, Helga. Even though Alvin helped her pass her test, she was still hard-nosed about getting Alvin to do his extra list of chores. When Helga isn't available, Dave asks the old family friend Miss Miller. Alvin was able to slack off a little on his chores only because she didn't notice it.

In fact, the only time he had some alone time was when he checked in the attic to find nothing but traps that hadn't gone off yet. Alvin usually liked the attention, but not negative attention like this. Dave's anger began to ease up when Alvin was forced to write an apology letter to Miss DeWitt for a crime he didn't commit.

He was watching Theodore more closely ever since he thought he found clay next to Theodore on the nightstand that one night. But over the course of the four days, Theodore has begun to lose interest in pretty much everything he used to love to do like cooking. Theodore is now the last person to wake up out of the whole family, including Alvin.

On this specific day though, which is a Tuesday, Alvin had gotten dressed and was eating breakfast with Dave and Simon. At around five minutes before Simon and Theodore are supposed to leave, Theodore moped into the kitchen. He skips the food that is on the counter and just sits at the table.

Dave finishes eating and looks at his youngest son. "Are you alright, Theodore?"

Theodore just yawned then nods his head in response. Dave checks his watch and found that the two non suspended brothers' are almost late. Simon notices this response and hops out of this chair. Dave stands up and grabs the two prepared lunches he made earlier for the boys. Theodore didn't move fast enough so Simon grabs Theodore's arm and tugs him out of the chair. They both grab their lunches and say their good-bye's to Dave. They leave for school and Dave is about to follow them out when he looks back to his oldest son.

"Remember Alvi-"Alvin groans. He knows exactly what Dave is about to say.

"Stay out of trouble and do my chores. Right, Dave?" Dave rolls his eyes in annoyance but nods his head anyway.

"Miss Miller is going to be here within the hour, try not to blow up the house in the meantime." Dave walks outside and goes to his car for work.

Alvin walks over to the open door and slams it closed. He sighs as he looks at the list of chores to be done.

The day pasts relatively quickly and like the end of all the days since he was suspended, Alvin is exhausted. He hears the front door open which means that either Dave or his brothers are home. He hears the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and sees Theodore walk in. Theodore looks tired as well and just grabs his pajamas. He undresses and didn't seem to mind if anyone is watching. He quickly gets into his pajamas and walks over to his bed without even acknowledging Alvin. He collapses on his bed and gets under his bed sheets. Alvin gets up from his own bed and walks over to Theodore.

"Theodore, are you alright?" Alvin saying almost the exact same thing Dave had asked him in the morning.

There is no response from Theodore and Alvin starts to hear snoring coming from his younger brother. Alvin smiles and quietly walks out of his bedroom to go downstairs making sure not to wake up Theodore. He finds Simon sitting on the couch working on the homework that he didn't complete in class that day.

Alvin walks over to the TV and turns it on. He runs over to the couch and sits on the cushion that is next to Simon. Simon continues working for a little bit more, either unaware or ignoring Alvin's presence. He fills out the last math problem and closes up his workbook. He takes off his glasses and cleans them with his blue shirt. Simon puts on his glasses and looks at the TV that is on.

Simon looks over to his brother and knows that Alvin wasn't allowed to watch it. "You know if Dave catches you," Simon is trying to get through to Alvin.

"What Dave doesn't know, won't hurt him. Besides I have done all of those stupid shows. I deserve a break!" Alvin exclaimed.

After a few moments, the brothers hear the front door unlocking. Alvin bolts from the couch and races to the TV. He manages to turn off the TV right when the front door opens. Dave walks into the house and relocks the door. He sets his car keys down right next to the landline phone on the small table in front of the staircase.

He looks at both of his boys who are now standing in front of the couch smiling at him. He couldn't help but wonder where Theodore was.

"Hey fellas, where is Theodore?" Dave walks into the room that his sons were in.

"Uh, he's asleep Dave. He just changed and went to sleep. He fell asleep pretty fast," Alvin said.

Dave nods his head in understanding. "Okay, dinner will be ready in one hour." Dave turned around and walked in the kitchen to begin cooking.

After that hour was up, Dave calls his boys to come down and eat. Alvin and Simon sit down at the kitchen table and are ready to eat. Dave is getting a little worried since Theodore still wasn't awake, even after food was set. Dave turns to look at Alvin.

"Alvin, can you go check on Theodore for me?" Alvin rolls his eyes and groans. He nods and heads to the shared bedroom.

Alvin opens the bedroom door and sees that Theodore is right where he last saw him. He walks over to the side of Theodore's bed and starts to shake Theodore to try and wake him up. Theodore just stirred in his sleep and he rolls over so that his back is facing Alvin. Alvin sighs and moves to the other side of the bed.

"Theodore, dinner is ready downstairs. Don't you want to eat?" Alvin asked.

There is no response from Theodore except snores. Alvin is getting annoyed and shakes Theodore again. There is no response like before except he didn't even readjust like before. Alvin just turns around and walks out of the bedroom to go back to the kitchen.

Dave and Simon both look at Alvin who is clearly annoyed. "Theodore wouldn't wake up," Alvin told them.

Dave just sits there as both of his sons begin to eat. "Maybe I should get him a doctor's appointment," Dave thought out loud.

Simon finishes swallowing the food in his mouth. "I think it is just a cold virus," Simon replied.

Dave nods his head. Simon usually is right about these things. He is much wiser than his age and that made Dave proud. But if Theodore continues to get worse, he would defiantly get a doctor's appointment.

"So, what did you two do today," Dave asked, trying to engage in conversation.

"Nothing except boring chores," Alvin chimed in unenthusiastically.

"Except watch TV when while I did my homework," Simon took another bite of his food.

Alvin glares at Simon while Dave glares at Alvin. "Alvin, you're _grounded_. Remember?" David emphasized the word grounded.

Alvin gulps, thinking Dave is about to start yelling. "Minor details," Alvin said with a slight chuckle.

Dave leans back into his chair and sighs. "Since you have been doing such a good job with the chores, I won't punish you. But this is your only warning. Do you understand, Alvin?"

"Yes Dave," Alvin nods and smiles at his adoptive father.

"Good. Now, Simon how was your day," Dave asked his smartest child.

"Nothing to really note, I got another A+ on a pop quiz for math," Simon responded.

"That's great, Simon! Keep up the good work." Simon smiles as his father compliments him.

They finish their dinner without saying another word. After Alvin and Simon finish eating, they put their plates into the sink and head upstairs to their bedroom.

The two brothers enter the dark bedroom. Simon turns on the light and Alvin slams the door. Simon looks over to his older brother. "Are you crazy? You could've woken up Theodore," Simon looks over to his younger brother to find him still asleep. Simon feels a little relieved as he faces Alvin again.

Alvin glares at his bespectacled younger brother. "Me? What about you! Why did you tell Dave that I was watching TV?" Alvin couldn't help but raise his voice.

Simon scoffs. "Are you really going there, Alvin? Just grow up! Dave said you were grounded and you still did it."

Alvin walks right in front of his brother until their foreheads are pushing against each other. Alvin's hat is pushed further back. Alvin wants to punch Simon so much. But he smells something that was disgusting. He scrunches up his nose and pulls away from Simon who is now doing the same thing.

Alvin sniffs the air again and recognizes the smell. It is urine. Simon and Alvin look at each other's crotch to make sure they didn't leak themselves but both are completely dry. They turn to look at Theodore. Theodore is lying on his back with his eyes wide open and his bed sheets are wet where he has leaked himself.

The two brothers races over to their little brother and Alvin pulls off Theodore's bed sheet. It has been a while since Theodore had an accident but this time it was different. Alvin set the sheets on the floor and made sure the wet section didn't touch the floor. He looks into Theodore's eyes and it just seems like Theodore is staring out into space.

Alvin waves his hand in front of Theodore's face. Theodore didn't flinch or even blink. Simon leaves the room to what Alvin assumes is to go get Dave.

"Theodore? Can you hear me?" Alvin asked his younger brother.

There is no response. Theodore just keeps his gaze straight ahead to the ceiling. Simon returns with Dave in tow. Dave walks over to Theodore and maneuvers around the sheets on the floor. He put his hand on Theodore's forehead. There is no fever at least.

"Theodore? What's wrong?" Theodore didn't answer Dave and never changes his expression. Dave turns to face his two other sons.

"Alvin, can you go put those sheets into the washer." Alvin nods and grabs the sheets to go wash them. "Simon, can you go turn on the bath so that I can clean up Theodore." Like Alvin before him, he runs off to the bathroom and did as he is told.

_I'm defiantly getting a doctor's appointment for Theodore now._ Dave thought to himself.

Dave moves his fingers through Theodore's hair to help relax him, even though it seems to change nothing. Simon and Alvin both walk into the room around the same time to tell Dave that they did everything.

"Uh, the sheets are washing," Alvin said while scratching his left arm.

"The bath is ready too, Dave." Simon cleans his glasses with his shirt and put them back on.

Dave nods in acknowledgment. He carefully and slowly picks up Theodore, not caring if he got some of Theodore's urine on his shirt. He walks out of the bedroom where Alvin and Simon move out of his way. He walks into the bathroom and sees the bath is indeed ready. He sits Theodore against the wall and took of Theodore's clothes. It is quite difficult since Theodore wasn't helping at all.

Simon and Alvin both look worryingly from the bathroom doorway as their brother looks like he was zoned out completely. Dave picks up Theodore again and carefully sits him in the tub filled with warm water. Dave grabs a washrag and begins to clean Theodore.

At the end of the cleaning, Dave sat the washrag aside and starts to empty out the water. Theodore seems to have come out of his trance. He looks at Dave and he seems to be a little shocked. "D-Dave?" That is all Theodore could say before Dave hugs him and rubs his back.

"Don't worry, Theodore. You'll be going to the doctor's office soon. How are you feeling?" Simon hands Dave a towel and some clean pajamas for Theodore.

"I'm just really sleepy. That's all." Theodore yawns and Dave begins to dry Theodore. He has a little help from Theodore when it is time to put on the freshly cleaned pajamas.

Dave picks up Theodore again who seems to have fallen asleep again and carries him to his room. When he gets to the boys' bedroom he sees that Simon and Alvin both helped put new sheets on Theodore's bed. He gently sets Theodore on his bed and kisses his forehead before putting the sheets on him.

He stands up and faces his two healthy boys who still have a look of worry. "Don't worry fellas. I'm going to take Theodore to the doctor as soon as possible."

They both nod and walk slowly into the bathroom to prepare for bed themselves. Dave looks back to Theodore and walks out of the room. _First thing in the morning, he will call the doctor and they can help him._ Dave thought.

Simon and Alvin come back into the bedroom with their pajamas on and they get into their respective beds. Simon puts his glasses on the nightstand next to him and Alvin places his red hat on his headboard. Simon reaches for the lamp and turnes off the light.

"Simon?" Alvin called out in the darkness.

"Yes, Alvin?" Simon responded.

"Do you think Theodore's going to be fine?" Alvin wants Simon to say yes so that he can put his mind at ease.

"I think so." Simon rolls over so that he is facing away from his two brothers.

"Good." Alvin readjusts a little and closes his now heavy eyes. With his mind eased a little, he quickly drifts off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Thank you so much, Doctor Craven! I'm really glad that you could see us today," Dave spoke through the house phone.

"No problem, Mr. Seville. I'll see you later today. Good bye," Dr. Craven replied on the other end of the phone conversation.

"Bye bye." Dave hangs up the phone and walks upstairs to go check on his three boys.

Dave opens the door to the bedroom. He sees both Alvin and Simon already dressed. He looks at his watch to see that it is only around 7 in the morning. They are sitting on Alvin's bed looking at Theodore, who is still sleeping. Their expressions still show the worry they had last night. Dave knocks on the opened door to make his presence known. Alvin and Simon look towards the sound and smile when they see Dave.

"Hey, fellas. How is he?" Dave walks into the room and stands at the foot of Theodore's bed.

"No change." Simon yawns and rubs his eyes under his glasses.

"Well, he has an appointment with Doctor Craven at 11:45. Simon, I want you to still go to school. No need to worry about this right now," Dave said.

Simon nods and made his way out of the bedroom. Dave focuses his attention on his oldest son who is looking at Theodore.

"Are you okay, Alvin," Dave asked his stubborn son.

"Me? Yeah I'm fine." A yawn escapes Alvin's lips.

"Okay. Why don't you get some more sleep? I'll wake you when breakfast is ready." Alvin nods and lays back into his own bed.

Dave leaves the room and slowly closes the door. Simon is collecting papers on the couch of what Dave assumes is his homework.

Alvin closes his eyes and the next thing he knows, Dave is in his room telling him that breakfast is ready. Alvin sits up from his bed and looks to Theodore again. He tries to shake him gently to see if he would wake up but there is no response. He makes his way down stairs and begins to eat with the family, minus Theodore.

After Simon had left for school, Dave is cleaning the dishes. "Listen Alvin, you're going with us to the doctor. There was no babysitter that I could schedule."

Alvin likes to be hearing this. He didn't like the doctor's but it is better than vacuuming the same rooms over and over again.

When it is about 10:45 in the morning, Dave goes up to the boys' bedroom and gently grabs Theodore. He didn't bother changing him so they are going in with Theodore still in his pajamas. Alvin waits by the door and when Dave comes downstairs with Theodore, he opens the front door for them. After they went through, he exits the house and closes the door.

Alvin opens the left back door and Dave gently puts Theodore in one of the seats. Alvin closes the door and runs over to the other side to get in his own seat. Dave ran to the front door and locks it before Dave himself gets into the car. They drove to the doctor's office with Theodore resting his head on Alvin's shoulders.

They arrive at the doctor's office. Like before, Alvin opens all of the doors so that Dave could enter and exit while carrying Theodore. When Alvin is walking to find an open seat in the lobby, he feels something in his shoe like a little pebble. He finds three empty seats and motions to Dave where he is. Dave places the still sleeping Theodore on one of the chairs and Alvin sits right next to his younger brother. Dave walks over to the receptionist to go check in Theodore and receive the form to fill out.

The discomfort from his shoe is annoying Alvin. So he takes off his shoe and scans the shoe with his hand. He finds something and picks it out before he places his shoe back on. Alvin still has the material in between his index finger and thumb when Dave sits down with the form. Alvin stares at the little ball and realizes that it is clay, the same clay that the baby sculpture was made out of. Half of it is colored red. It must have accidently fallen into his shoe when someone cleaned it up. Maybe it was at the back of the shoe and when Alvin walked this morning, it moved down to his toes.

Alvin drops the clay and is a little relieved that he is not losing it. It seems like all of this could be connected but how? That is the question that Alvin was determined to solve himself. His thoughts are interrupted when one of the doctor's assistants came to the lobby and calls out his brother's name.

Alvin looks over to Dave who didn't have the form anymore. He must have handed it in when Alvin was thinking about the clay. Dave picks up Theodore and heads for the door to the hallway with Alvin in tow. Alvin walks past many other patients that look worse than Theodore. One person almost sneezed on Alvin but luckily he dodged it. He didn't like the doctor's at all.

The assistant leads them to one of the numbered doors, number 3. She opens the door and Dave walks over to the examination table. He gently puts Theodore on the table. The assistant tells them that the doctor would be in soon. After a few moments Dave and Alvin saw Theodore slowly sit up.

"Where are we," Theodore asks as he yawns.

"We're at the doctor's, Theodore. How are you feeling?" Dave asked but before Theodore could respond. Doctor Craven knocks twice before entering the room.

"Hey Theodore, it's good to see that you're awake. How are you feeling today?" The doctor grabs his otoscope and sits on his stool. He rolls over to the table where Theodore is sitting.

"I'm just really sleepy," Theodore replied.

Doctor Craven looks into Theodore's eyes and ears with the otoscope before feeling satisfied with the results. He puts on his stethoscope that was around his neck and places it on Theodore's back.

"Okay, I want you to give me deep breaths." Theodore did as he was instructed and breathed in and out about four times.

The doctor places his stethoscope back on his neck and grabs his patient folder for Theodore. He writes his findings before looking to Dave.

"Well, I believe that Theodore has narcolepsy. It causes him to fall asleep a lot fast than usual. This also causes him to have abnormal sleep patterns but we have to do one test to confirm it," Doctor Craven explained.

Dave looks over to Theodore for a quick moment before looking at the doctor again. "What test would that be, Doctor?"

Doctor Craven sighs. "Well, he would need a Lumbar puncture, or as you would probably know as a spinal tap."

Dave's eyes widen when he hears the words spinal tap. "Are you sure that it could be this narco something?"

"Well based on the information you've given me and what I saw when you guys were waiting in the lobby. I would say that the possibility of him having narcolepsy is relatively high. A spinal would confirm my suspensions," Doctor Craven explained.

Dave nods his head in understanding. Alvin just stands there confused. _Dave seems really nervous when the doc said that he wanted to do that test. This tap thingy sounds like something bad. I hope Theodore is going to be okay and they give him medicine for whatever he has._ Alvin thought to himself.

"Luckily, I can make an appointment for you guys to have the test done tomorrow," The doctor looks over to Theodore who was struggling to stay awake. "Don't worry, we'll get you through this," He finished with a warm smile.

"Another thing, Doctor," The doctor turns to look to Dave. "Theodore hasn't been eating or drinking for almost two days."

"I see. Try to get some fluids in him and if you can't then I will speak to you tomorrow at the hospital. I try to be with my patients for tough procedures like this." Dave nods again.

Doctor Craven stands up which causes Alvin and Dave to do the same. "Okay, I'll be right back with the time to be at the hospital in a few minutes."

He walks out of the room and they both sit back down to wait for the doctor. The doctor returns with a small piece of paper. He hands it to Dave.

"There is the address and time of the appointment which is 2 P.M." Dave looks at the paper and nods.

"Thank you so much, Doctor Craven," Dave shook the doctor's hand then they leave the doctor's office to go home. This time Theodore is awake enough to get himself to the car before falling asleep again.

Later that night after Simon had already gotten home; the family minus Theodore is eating. Dave had tried to give Theodore some water and when he managed to get in his mouth, Theodore just spit it right out. He knew he had to tell the doctor that tomorrow.

Dave told Simon what happened at the doctor's right when Simon came home. Simon looked a little puzzled but seemed to accept it. He knew that it was a painful procedure so that seemed to be what was worrying both Simon and Dave at the moment.

Simon took a sip of water. "So, something strange happened at school today."

"Oh really? What was is Simon," Dave asked.

"The class pet snake was missing. No sign of it or anything. They even searched the school and couldn't find it," He looks over to Alvin.

Alvin noticed this and did not like what Simon was implying. "Hey, I wasn't anywhere near the school since that one day. I was with Dave all day," Alvin exclaimed.

"I know. I just thought that maybe you would have any idea whe-"

"Well I don't, okay? Just drop it," Alvin yelled.

Simon nods and continues eating. Simon put his finished plate into the sink and heads down to the basement without saying another word. Alvin goes up to his bedroom to check on Theodore. He is still sleeping like he never slept a day in his life. Theodore's lips are chapped since he wasn't drinking anything in at least two days.

It is the following day and the day of the spinal tap. Simon went to school on time and Alvin slept in until 10 before Dave woke him up. Dave made another attempt to get some water in Theodore but it was a failed attempt like before. It was time to go to the hospital so like the day before, Dave carried Theodore to the car and the three of them drove off to the hospital listed by the doctor.

When they got there, Theodore has woken up and could walk on his own into the hospital. He is a little confused as to why they are there but when Dave told him it is for his own good, he seems to accept that. They are waiting in the waiting room for what seems like the entire day before one of the nurses calls them up. She leads them to a room with an examination table and Theodore hops on it.

The two doctors came into the room shortly after. Doctor Craven introduces the family to the new doctor.

"Hello Seville family, this is Doctor Sydow and he will be the one that is performing the spinal tap," Doctor Craven explained.

Doctor Sydow walks over to Theodore; he had a small box in his hand. He shakes Theodore's hand.

"Hello, Theodore. Would you kindly lie on your side please?" Theodore nods but his body is shivering.

Theodore lies down on his side so that the doctor could do what he needs to. The doctor pulls up his shirt until he could see the lower section of Theodore's back. Dave walks over to Theodore, he pulls something out of a bag that he brought and hands it to Theodore. It is Theodore's stuffed teddy bear. Theodore smiles and grabs his bear. His smile is short lived when he feels the doctor poking his back to find where the spine was.

Alvin couldn't bear to see this so he places his hands over his eyes.

Doctor Sydow places the small box on the examination table next to Theodore. He opens the box and pulls out a bottle of iodine tincture and some medical wipes. He pokes around to find Theodore's spine again. Once he his sure it was there, he unpackaged a medical wipe. He opens the bottle and put some iodine tincture on the wipe.

"Okay Theodore, this is going to be a little cold," Doctor Sydow reassures Theodore.

The doctor rubs the wipe over Theodore's lower back. This causes Theodore to arch he back a little and he gasps at the cold touch of the wipe.

"It's okay; I'm done with that now." Dave put his hand on Theodore's arm which is hugging his Teddy bear tightly.

Doctor Sydow hands Doctor Craven the used wipe and Craven throws it away. Sydow pulls out a needle from the box. Alvin opens his eyes to see the size of the needle and seals them right back up. The doctor also grabs a tube that connects to the needle so that it could get the spinal fluids.

The doctor places his index finger and thumb on Theodore's back to help point where the needle will go. He aims the needle until it is about an inch from Theodore.

"I need you to be strong for me. Can you do that," Theodore could only nod in response.

"You're going to feel some pressure. It will be over soon, I promise," Doctor Sydow reassures his patient.

The doctor punctures the needle through Theodore's soft skin. Theodore yelps in pain and tears start to flow freely through his eyes. He squeezes his Teddy bear tightly. Sydow raises the tube that was attached to the needle and is monitoring the fluid that is slowly dripping into the tube.

"T-take it out," Theodore cried out. His pain yelps growing in noise.

Alvin winced as he heard his younger brother in pain. He moves his thumbs to his ear to try and block out the sound while keeping his eyes covered.

"It's going to over soon, hang in there," Doctor Sydow said.

Dave moves his hand to Theodore's hair and begins to move his fingers through the hair. Theodore's eyes are shut tight and he is sobbing now instead of just yelping.

After what feels like forever, Doctor Sydow gets his required fluid and pulls out the needle. He places a wrap on Theodore's back to contain the bleeding. He motions Doctor Craven to hold the wrap so that he could prepare the fluid. Craven does just that and Sydow seals the tube and marks the label with the patient information.

He walks over to the nurse and gives her the tube to give to the test lab on the next floor. Theodore stops crying but is still in discomfort. Sydow walks back over to Theodore and looks at him.

"You were brave today," This causes Theodore to smile a little. Sydow looks over to Dave.

"We should get the results in about 48 hours. We'll call you as soon as we get them," Doctor Sydow explains.

"Okay, sounds good. When can we take him home?" Dave asked.

"He'll need to stay with restricted movement for about eight hours. He'll be allowed to go home then." Dave looks at Theodore's face before looking back to the doctor.

"He still hasn't been able to drink anything. Is there anything you can do about that?" Dave asked.

The two doctors looked at each other for a moment. "Well we can get an IV in him and rehydrate him," said Doctor Sydow.

Dave nods and smiles a little. He looks over to his two boys.

Alvin slowly walks over to his younger brother. Theodore is still in obvious pain from his back and head. He didn't want to make it worse. "Hey Theodore, how are you feeling?"

Theodore turns his head to his brother. "I'm hurting, Alvin."

Alvin nods and places his hand on Theodore's shoulder. Dave walks over to them both. "So when can we go home, Dave?" Alvin asked.

"In about eight hours I'm afraid." Alvin frowns at that thought. He didn't want to stay for eight hours.

"I'll call Miss Miller and see if she could pick up Simon and the girls. She should be able to bring them here to visit Theodore." Alvin flinches as he thought of Miss Miller driving all the way here.

Miss Miller had no problem picking Simon and the Chipettes up. They arrived at around 4:00 P.M. In place of the temporary wrap, Theodore had a bandage and a medical wrapping around his stomach to hold it. Like Alvin before him, Simon felt unconformable seeing Theodore in the discomfort he was in. Theodore was moved to another section of the hospital until he could be released. Eleanor also took it hard while Brittany seemed to be grossed out by it and Jeanette kept her distance.

When it was time for Theodore to go home, everyone but Dave was asleep and woken up by Doctor Sydow. He told them it was time for Theodore to go but to be careful. He brought a wheelchair and Dave put Theodore in the chair before wheeling out of there.

Simon, Alvin and Dave all had the same thought as they were driving home. _Please be okay, Theodore._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Seville family was struggling. Nothing seemed to go right at all. Dave received the test results in about two days like the doctor said. But, the results came back clean. Everything was normal and that meant Theodore didn't have narcolepsy. They took blood from Theodore and found his thyroid levels were normal so that ruled out any other known sleep disorders. This left a dead end for the medical community as to why this was happening. But, the doctors were more worried about the fact that Theodore wasn't eating or drinking.

Dave and even the doctors at the hospital tried to force feed him but it was no use. This left only one decision to keep Theodore alive. The doctors convinced Dave to let them put a nasogastric feeding tube that goes up through Theodore's nose and directly into his stomach. He also has to have an IV in at all times to make sure he stays hydrated and for emergency medications, which thankfully they didn't need to do that yet.

Theodore stayed at the hospital for a couple of days after they inserted the nasogastric feeding tube. Dave convinced the doctors to let him take Theodore and the machines that were still hooked up to him home. Theodore is now in his usual bed with the equipment he needs to stay alive. Even though Theodore was not in any immediate danger of starving, he was losing weight rapidly.

Since Dave has long term health care as part of his job, the hospital provides a personal health caretaker for Theodore. Alvin only knew that her name was Natalie and that she arrived at 8 in the morning and left at 8 in the evening. Natalie spent her time measuring the 'goop' that Theodore needed to have deposited into his empty stomach as well as making sure he is hydrated.

He was only awake for about two hours each day and usually he spent his time coloring or talking to his extremely worried family. Those two hours were also the only time that the family really saw Simon anymore, though he was started to miss that time as well. Simon usually spent every bit of his free time in the basement when he wasn't in school. He stayed there until 10 to 11 at night working on something that he refused to tell anyone. He always locked the basement door so even when Alvin or Dave try to find him, they couldn't.

Dave was more stressed than ever with his mischievous son and his other son who seemed like he could just die at any moment. Eleanor always came over an hour before school started until Dave forced her and Simon to go to school. She always came home with Simon as well. She stayed until Dave talked her into going home at 8 P.M. every night.

Alvin seemed to have dropped the whole clay incident and his thoughts were entirely focused on Theodore. He even started to read to him during the two hours of activity and just tried to make Theodore's day as best as it could be.

* * *

Buzzing. That simple sound woke Alvin up in the middle of the night. He tries to put his pillow on his head to drown out the sound. But somehow, he could feel this annoying buzzing. He groans as he throws off his bed sheets and sits up. He didn't even bother looking at the time but he knew it was late based on the fact that it was pitch black and that Simon was sleeping. He looks around the room to find the source of the noise.

Of course it has to be there. He found the source and it is Theodore's bed. The equipment might be causing the noise but Alvin decides that he should check it out anyway. He quietly gets out of bed like he has done in the past and walks over to Theodore's bed. He notices that the bed sheets are shaking a little and that Theodore's tube that was in his nose was swaying.

He bends over the bed and looks at the sheets more closely. He notices that the sound was stronger on the floor. He crouches down and looks at one of the bed posts. It was subtly moving a few centimeters in small circles. The bed is actually moving on its own. He stood back up and slowly reaches for the bed. When he placed his hand on the bed it just stops moving all of the sudden.

_What is going on?_ Alvin asks himself. Suddenly there is a loud bang coming from downstairs. Alvin jumps a little and looks at Simon. For some reason, Simon wasn't woken up by this. But Alvin knows there was something down there. Alvin walks downstairs and sees that the kitchen light is already on.

He enters the kitchen and looks around to see that no one is there. "Dave?" Alvin quietly called out but no response.

He hears another pop from inside the oven and races over to it. He opens the oven door and smoke flew out. He coughs at the sudden exposure. There are flames inside but he couldn't see if there is anything actually in the oven. He quickly walks over to the sink and grabs the fire extinguisher from under the sink.

He tries to look at the instructions but there is simply no time. He aims and fires at the oven. He falls over to the floor as the pressure is too much for him to fight when he is tired. From the floor, he continues firing until it appears that the flames are extinguished. He slowly stands up and lookes inside the oven.

There is something in there and he tries to pick it up. It is still hot so he pulls his hand away in pain. He grabs an oven mitt close by and grabs the unknown object with it.

"Alvin?! What are you doing?" Alvin turns to face the entry way to find both Dave and Simon looking at him.

"Uh, I'm baking you a cake?" Alvin holds the object towards Dave.

Dave walks over to Alvin while Simon just stands there. Dave grabs the object and it must have cooled down since he could handle it with his bare hands. Dave looks at the object and opens it like a book. His mouth drops and he looks to Alvin.

"Alvin…why did you burn this album?!" Dave's voice begins to quiver.

It becomes clear to Alvin that it is the photo album that Dave showed them in the attic. He has no idea how to respond so he stays silent. Dave just turns around and quickly walks out of the kitchen. Simon looks at Alvin with disappointing eyes. He turns around and walks back upstairs without saying a word. Alvin wants so hard to just tell Simon he didn't do this but he couldn't.

Alvin realizes that he didn't turn off the oven and races back to it. But what he found just completely surprised him. The oven was already off. He closes the oven door and walks out of the kitchen, turning off the light on his way out. He sees that the light was on in the living room and tries to quietly walk up the stairs to avoid Dave. He got up halfway up the stairs before hearing Dave.

"Alvin! Get in here…NOW!" Dave didn't sound like he was in a joking mood at all.

Alvin walks back down and into the room where Dave was sitting on the couch. He has his head lowered so he could avoid looking at Dave. He jumps up and sits on the couch next to him. He notices that Dave has a phonebook in his lap that was already opened.

"You called, Dave?" Alvin is hoping that Dave wouldn't send him away to a military school or something similar.

"Yes, I did. Alvin, this was the last straw. I believe that this is best for you and the family," Dave said with a firm voice.

This is turning into one of Alvin's fears. "Please don't send me away!" Alvin screams at the top of his lungs.

Dave looks at his son, confused by the sudden outburst. "No, no that's now what's going to happen. I was saying that it's time for you to see a psychologist."

"What? You want me to see a shrink? But Dave, I'm not crazy," Alvin pleaded.

"This is what's for you. Face it Alvin, you have been getting worse with the school incident and now starting a fire in our home," Dave said.

"I didn't do any of those things! I'm not going to some shrink and that's final!" Alvin tries to use this imaginary feeling that he had any say in the matter.

Dave just sighs. "Alvin, if you go to these sessions with the psychologist then I will make you ungrounded immediately."

_Ugh, I don't want to go to this shrink. But, getting out of this house to play ball and actually have fun makes this an easy choice._ He thought to himself.

"Well?" Dave is waiting for an answer. Dave didn't want to have this ultimatum but if it means that Alvin can get some professional help then it is worth it.

"Deal," Alvin said with a smile and shook Dave's hand.

Alvin rushes back to his room and saw that Simon was sitting up in his bed with the light on. Alvin didn't want to deal with his brother right now. He got in his own bed before Simon started talking.

"So, what's your punishment?" Simon asked.

"None of you business, Simon." Alvin ready didn't want to get into it right now.

"I think it is when it comes to the well being of this family," Simon replied.

This angers Alvin. He sat up and looking into Simon's eyes.

"Oh yeah? What about you!" Alvin hissed back.

"What about me?" Simon said while glaring at Alvin.

"We never see you! You're always in that stupid basement. What are you doing down there? Do you even care about Theodore?" Alvin yelled.

"How dare you, Alvin! I don't have to explain my actions to a delinquent like _you_. Just shut up and go to bed," Simon exclaimed.

Simon calling Alvin a delinquent hurt but he would never show that. He notices that Simon dropped the subject when he brought up the basement. He scoffs and turns away so that his back is facing Simon. _I'm not a delinquent, Simon. I'm not. _He repeated those thoughts until he fell asleep.

Dave was able to get Alvin an appointment with the psychologist Tuesday during the week he was set to return to school from suspension. Alvin is of course nervous about this whole set up. All sorts of questions sprung up in Alvin's mind. What if he calls me crazy? What if he doesn't believe me? What if he locks me up in the nuthouse?

Alvin and Dave arrive at the psychologist office. It is in a building filled with many suites that ranged from Health insurance to selling timeshares. They walk to the board next to the elevator. The psychologist is located on the third floor and in suite number two. They get on the elevator and arrive where they need to be. It is a pretty straight forward layout and they manage to arrive at the waiting lobby with plenty of time to spare.

The waiting area is about a quarter full. It is filled with a parent and a child mostly. The children are around Alvin's age but some actually look troubled. Dave goes over to go sign Alvin in while Alvin sits in an empty chair. There is a blonde haired girl that sits across from him. He knew that she recognized him and mentally groaned. His reputation is on the line now!

"So, why would the amazing Alvin Seville be here?" The girl asked.

"I, uh, am here for my father," He lied.

"Oh, that makes sense." The door to the psychologist opened and a boy with the same blonde hair walks out.

The girl gets up along with what Alvin assumes is their mother. The mother is asking the boy how it went while the girl is staring at Alvin until they walk out of the room. He sighs with relief, hoping no one else recognizes him. Dave walks over and sits next to him.

"You made a friend, Alvin?" Dave said with a coy smile.

"Very funny, Dave! It was one of my many fans. I thankfully was saved by the bell on that one," Alvin replied.

Dave let out a small chuckle. It was a long time since he had laughed like that. It is great that the source is from Alvin as well. A man stood in the doorway to the office and clears his throat.

"Alvin Seville?" The psychologist is looking around the room.

"That's us," Dave announces as both of them stood up and walk towards the psychologist.

They stop in front of the psychologist but he motions for Alvin to go ahead and go in. The office is rather big and it has a regular sized office desk in the back with two chairs for visitors. On the left side of the room there is a long table against the wall with family pictures and a bowl of mints. On the right side of the room, there is a painting of two war ships fighting out in the ocean.

In the middle of the room there is a black fabric couch and a red recliner. These were in an 'L' shape with a coffee table in between them. Alvin walks over to the couch and jumps on it. He rests his head on the armrest that is closer to the recliner. He looks over to the two adults talking at the doorway and is starting to feel a little drowsy.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and looks up to see the psychologist smiling at him. He walks over to his chair and sits down.

"Hello, Alvin. My name is Doctor Robert Smith. Now I know you don't want to be here, but let's see if we can help each other. Okay?" Doctor Smith pulls out a notebook and pen.

"Sure, whatever you say Doc." Alvin just wants to get this over with.

"Your father tells me that you're going back to school in a couple of days. Are you excited?" Doctor Smith asked.

Alvin scoffs at the very idea. "Of course not! It's school. It's like an evil prison for all kids." The truth is Alvin is looking forward to school, at least the idea of leaving the house for once.

Doctor Smith writes something on his note book while humming some song that Alvin didn't recognize.

"I know your brother is sick. Tell me your feelings about-" He looked down at his notes. "Simon?"

Alvin looks up at Doctor Smith with a look of confusion in his eyes.

"Um, don't you mean Theodore?" Alvin corrected the good doctor.

"Ah, my mistake. Yes, tell me about the situation with Theodore." He scratches out Simon's name and replaces it with Theodore for future references.

"I don't know. Helpless would be the word I guess. I mean, it seems like he's getting worse even though he's not. I don't know what to do." Alvin sighs and fights back some tears.

"That's perfectly normal, Alvin. The doctors are doing everything they can," Doctor Smith tries to reassure him.

"Right, that just brightens up my mood. You're a life saver doc," Obvious sarcasm in Alvin's voice.

Doctor Smith continues to write down on his notebook.

"So, how is your relationship with your father and Simon?" The doctor makes sure to get the names right in this case.

"Oh, Dave is strict. He can really yell, especially my name. Simon? Well he gets on my nerves as much as I get on his. He always has to be the 'responsible' one. He seems to forget that we are still kids!" Alvin exclaims.

Alvin looks at the Doctor writing. He wonders if he is actually righting what they're saying or if he is just calling him crazy.

"Okay, so what do you do when you're not at school?" Doctor Smith looks up from his note book, ready to write.

"Well, I am a famous rock star. So there's that. I also play pretty much all type of sports. But, being a singer is what I love the most. I bet I have the most fans of any group! Except Michael Jackson of course," Alvin giggles a little.

"Of course, my daughter is absolutely a huge fan of yours. Which reminds me," Doctor Smith gets up and walks over to his desk.

He grabs something that is in a drawer and walks back to Alvin.

"Can you sign this for here, please?" Doctor Smith hands Alvin a copy of one of his albums.

"Sure! Do you have a pen?" Doctor Smith walks back over to his desk and grabs a marker. He hands it to Alvin.

"Who should I make it out to?" Alvin asked.

There is a little silence and Alvin looked up from the album to make sure the doctor was still there.

"Okay, Okay, it's for me" The doctor is clearly blushing in embarrassment.

Alvin smiles and nods while signing the album.

"To my greatest fan, Alvin Seville." He hands the now signed album back to the doctor who places it on his desk.

The doctor sits back on his chair and picks up his notebook with the pen again.

"Thank you so much. Now let's continue. How do you feel about your school teacher?" Alvin knows where this is going.

"I don't know. But I never did what they accused me of!" Alvin spat out.

"I'm not saying that you did. I just wanted to know how you feel about her." Doctor Smith made another note about Alvin's small outburst.

Alvin just sits there in silence, thinking about the question. The doctor looks at his wrist watch and stands up.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have today. I feel like we made some great progress. Don't be so nervous. I'm just trying to help." Doctor Smith smiled as Alvin stands up himself.

Alvin just smiles and walks outside the room but now before grabbing a mint on the way out. Doctor Smith stands in front of the now open door and calls for Dave to talk with him for a minute. Alvin sits in one of the chairs and waits for Dave to come out. After a few more minutes, Dave leaves the room with a smile on his face. Dave and the doctor say a few things that Alvin couldn't hear.

Alvin stands up from the chair and waits by the door to exit the suite. Dave shakes the doctor's hand and walks over to Alvin.

In the car ride home, Alvin looks out of the window and counts the amount of cars that they are passing.

"So, how did it go?" Dave asked.

"Fine, I guess," Alvin didn't want to talk that much. He just wants to get home and check on Theodore.

Dave loses his smile and they continue driving until they arrive at their house. Alvin climbs out of the car and heads inside. He races upstairs and opens the bedroom door. Natalie was administering something in Theodore's IV. He sighs as he looks at his brother who showed no change.

He sees Eleanor sitting in the gap between Alvin's and Theodore's bed. She is sitting on the same wooden stool that was in the attic. Alvin walks over to them and sits on his bed.

He asks Eleanor, "How is he?"

She looks up to Alvin. "No change at all, I just wish it could be me instead of him."

"I know, Eleanor. I always wish that I'm in that bed instead of him," He sighs.

Theodore slowly opens his eyes and the two other chipmunks lean closer.

"H-hey guys," His voice sounds weak.

"Hey, Theodore. How are you?" Eleanor grabs Theodore's hand that didn't have a needle in it.

"I'm fine, Eleanor. You guys don't have to worry so much."

Alvin smiles and he grabs a book on their nightstand. Theodore sees this and sits up a little. He is clearly a little excited.

"You ready to start where we left off?" Alvin asks his younger brother.

"I am!" Theodore's voice goes as high as it probably could go right now.

Alvin begins to read to his little brother for the two hours that Theodore could spend being awake.

When Alvin looks to see that his brother is sleeping again. He puts in the bookmark and sets the book down. He used to never read for pleasure, but it seems to have made Theodore happy when he is awake. That is worth the boring task of reading in Alvin's mind. He rolls over to the side where Simon's bed is and turns off the light. It looks like another late night for Simon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Alvin is lying on his bed with his basketball in hand. The caretaker, Natalie, is going through her bag. She lets out a sigh of irritation. Alvin looks over to Natalie, who is next to Theodore's bed. She closes up her bag and looks to Alvin.

"I'm going to need to go get some more supplies. I hate to do this but can you watch Theodore? I should be back before your brother gets home from school, hopefully," Natalie asked.

"Yeah, sure. No problem," Alvin replies.

Natalie smiles and leaves the room with her bag in hand. Alvin soon hears the front door open and close then a car leaving the driveway.

He lies on his back and starts to throw the ball directly in the air. Alvin catches it and repeats this. He throws the ball up like before but this time it hits the ceiling and lands on the floor, rolling under Theodore's bed. Alvin sighs and sits up. He looks over to the alarm clock and sees that it is 2:13 P.M.

He didn't want the day to end. He had to go back to school tomorrow and is a nervous wreck when he thinks about his first encounter with the teacher. Alvin jumps on the bed. He gets down on his hands and knees to look at the bottom of Theodore's bed.

First a single fly flies right past Alvin, then one more and another one. There seems to be quite a bit of Flies. Alvin notices a smell that wasn't there before or was overpowered by the smell that Theodore's feeding equipment was giving. This smell is far worse than anything Alvin has smelled before.

Alvin sees his ball next to some clothes under the bed. He reaches for it and has to put his head underneath the bed to do so. He places his hand on the ball but sees something else next to the ball. It looks like syrup. There were three flies sitting on it and feasting. The ball must have pushed the clothes off of it. That must have been why the smell didn't overpower anything.

He pushes the ball to the other side and concentrates on this 'syrup'. He grabs the clothes and throws them to the other side with the ball. The smell hits Alvin like a train. He gags and begins to feel nauseous. He sees that there is something on top of the 'syrup' that seems extremely familiar. He grabs part of the object with his right hand and brings it closer. Alvin recognizes his immediately. It was the class pet snake.

That syrup must have been old sticky blood. This must have been here for a couple of weeks since that is when Simon said that the snake went missing. Alvin slowly exits from under the bed with the snake still in his hands. Once he is out, he has a better view of the long dead snake. The body is stiff as a board. There is a huge gash that went along its entire body. The head was torn off and nowhere to be found. The tail and the point where the head should be is tied in a knot. This kind of makes it like a demented necklace.

Alvin needs to get rid of this body and the horrible smell. The only thought going through Alvin's mind right now is to just clean up everything that is part of the snake. He sets his left hand on the ground and positions himself to get up quickly. As he rises up, a hand latches onto Alvin's right forearm, the one holding the snake.

Alvin looks up to the person that the arm belonged to. Theodore watches him intently. He twitches his head and a sudden change of expression appears. This time, he seems frightened and his grip softens. Alvin freezes with fear so he never takes advantage of this. He just continues to watch his younger brother. Theodore's head twitches again and his grip tightens as well.

The oldest chipmunk tries to tug his arm away but there is no success. He looks into the youngest chipmunks eyes. Theodore's green eyes begin to shift. Yellow clouds begin to spread throughout the iris part of his eye. There is a growl that kind of sounds like a lion's growl yet it wasn't coming from Theodore himself. But it fills the whole room. Alvin can't believe what is happening. _Is he turning into a werewolf again?_ Alvin's mind is racing with the possibility that this is all because of the werewolf problem.

Theodore's grip tightens again. It is starting to actually hurt Alvin. He looks to his forearm and taps on Theodore's hand to signal for him to let go. Theodore does the exact opposite, he tightens his grip again. Alvin grunts in pain and tries to push Theodore's hand away. This seems to have only made it worse. He heard and felt two cracks. This causes Alvin to scream out in pain as Theodore's grip continues to tighten.

"Le-" Alvin couldn't even form a simple word. It feels like Theodore is going to tear his arm off.

Alvin tries to ply Theodore's fingers off one by one but there is no success.

"Pleas-" Alvin is cut off by a scream escaping his lips.

He looks up to Theodore and looks into his brothers now yellow eyes. His brother just puts on a macabre smile.

"What was that? I'm afraid I couldn't hear you." Theodore's voice has changed completely. His high pitched voice is replaced by a deep voice that is not even possible for a chipmunk to produce.

Alvin drops the snake that he was holding. He just wants Theodore to let go.

"L-let g-go." Alvin forces himself to say. He tugs against Theodore while hitting Theodore's hand with his free arm.

All of the sudden Theodore releases his grip as Alvin makes another attempt to pull away. Alvin flies back and hits his head on his lower right bed post. His right arm is pinned underneath his own body. His vision blurs from the hit to his head. He sees Theodore looking directly over him. The whole room is spinning and is blurry from Alvin's perspective. Theodore is just floating right above him without any leverage.

Alvin struggles to stay awake but his eyes get too heavy for him. He closes them, hoping that this is just a nightmare.

"So, I take it you didn't like our present?" Alvin hears Theodore say before losing consensus.

Sometime later, Alvin slowly opens his eyes. He has a splitting headache and his right forearm was in severe pain. He carefully pulls his arm that was pinned. He feels something on his chest and looks down to find the dead snake 'necklace' greeting him. He looks over to Theodore and sees the Theodore is fast asleep right now.

Alvin gulps as he remembers what Theodore did. He slowly and painfully stands up. He looks at the alarm clock and sees that it is 3:33 P.M. He rubs the back of his head and feels something wet. He looks at his left hand that rubbed his head and sees some blood. Alvin is still a little dizzy from that hit and he gets out of the room as quickly as possible.

Natalie hasn't come back yet, thankfully. So Alvin goes to the kitchen and grabs paper towels as well as a garbage bag. Alvin returns to the bedroom. He slowly walks over to the space in between Alvin's bed and Theodore's bed. He slowly crouches down and picks up the snake. He puts the snake in the garbage back and cleans up the sticky old blood of the snakes with the paper towels. He is quickly done even when using only one arm and races out to put the bag in the garbage can outside.

He goes into the bathroom with new clothes and looks in the mirror. Blood from the snake covers his shirt but mixes well with the shade of red. Alvin takes off his red cap and sees some blood on the back of the inside. He turns on the faucet and washes the blood off his hat. He slowly takes off his long turtleneck shirt and looks at his right forearm. His arm is bright red and he knows that he broke some bones.

_How am I going to explain to Dave? 'Hey Dave, my sick brother just broke my arm with his bare hands. Yeah, the one that is in bed all of the time. That's just crazy, right?'_ Alvin sighs at the thought. He couldn't tell Dave that Theodore did this. He has to hide it for now. He grabs the first aid kit and wraps his forearm. He is hoping that this could heal on its own without going to the doctors.

He puts on his new shirt and returns the first aid kit to where it belongs. He picks up his bloodied up shirt and goes down to the basement to wash it. He passes up Simon's equipment and puts his clothes in the washer so that they could be clean before Dave shows up. He looks over to Simon's workstation and looks at some formulas. Alvin has no idea what it means but whatever it is, Simon has been working on it for quite a while.

Alvin goes back up to their bedroom and stares at Theodore until he reaches what he is looking for. He grabs his 'Monster Book of Monster Facts' that had helped him before. Maybe it can tell him what is wrong with Theodore. He hears the front door opening and closing and decides to see who it is. He leaves the book there for now and walks to the hallway. He looks over the railing and sees that Natalie came back. He sighs as he needs to talk to Simon. Natalie walks up the stairs and smiles at Alvin as she goes into the chipmunk's room.

He decides to wait for Simon. He should be coming home soon. Alvin waits impatiently until the front door opens and Simon walks in. Alvin runs over to the top of the staircase.

"Simon, wait up!" Simon looks up at Alvin with a look of confusion.

Alvin makes the first step. But when he goes to move his second leg, he feels something pulling on his shin. This causes Alvin to trip over whatever it is and tumble down the stairs. He lands in front of Simon, his right arm under his stomach. Alvin lets out a painful yelp and fights back the tears.

"Alvin! Are you okay?" Simon bends down and helps Alvin up.

Alvin nods his head but he is still hurting. He instinctively grabs his right forearm. Simon notices this.

"Is your arm okay?" Alvin nods and Simon smiles.

Simon goes into the living room and Alvin looks at his arm. The wrapping that had done before is now shredded from the fall. He takes off the wrapping and throws it away. He walks over to Simon, the pain still there.

"Hey, uh, Simon. I need to show you something. It has to do with Theodore." Simon's head perks up and looks towards Alvin.

Alvin goes up the stairs, followed by Simon, and into the bedroom. He walks over to Theodore and puts his fingers on Theodore's eye lids.

"You're not going to believe this." Alvin forces open Theodore's eyes but didn't look himself.

Simon sighs. "What's going on now, Alvin?"

Alvin looks at Simon and then to Theodore's eyes. They are now the regular green eyes.

"What?! I don't understand. Simon, his eyes…they were different," Alvin pleaded.

Simon rolls his eyes and begins to walk away. "Yeah, sure."

Alvin's anger is numbing the pain a little. "Simon! Theodore did this to me!" He pulls up his right sleeve revealing his wounded arm.

Simon races over to Alvin and looks at his injured forearm. "You must have gotten this when you fell down the stairs."

"No! I'm telling you that Theodore did this," Alvin pleaded.

Simon rolls his eyes. "Yeah, the chipmunk who is struggling to survive did this. I think you might have hit your head as well. Either way you need to stop with the lies. We need to tell Dave, it looks broken."

Alvin just sighs. He knows that he blew his chance this time. He shouldn't have thrown away the messed up wrappings. "Fine," Alvin whispered.

Dave wouldn't be home for another hour so Simon put on more bandaging. Simon actually was in their room doing homework as well as monitoring Alvin. Alvin is just looking at Theodore. He grabs his book and looks at the table of contents. Alvin opens to the werewolf section and begins to read it. It is obvious that Theodore was a lot stronger than normal but that was the only symptom that he had. He wasn't eating more; in fact he was doing the opposite. The two brothers hear the front door open and race to Dave.

Dave looks to Alvin, who is sweating.

"Is there something wrong, Alvin," Dave asked.

Alvin didn't answer. Simon speaks up in his place. "Alvin fell down the stairs. I think his arm might be broken, Dave."

"Well, did you check with Natalie?" Alvin and Simon looks at each other. They never did think to talk to Natalie.

"Um, no." Alvin whispered.

"Well, let me see." Alvin nods and lifts up his right sleeve, revealing the now purple mark. Dave gasps at the sight. He races upstairs leaving the chipmunks alone.

"So, uh where is Eleanor? She always comes with you," Alvin asked.

"She has a dentist appointment, I believe," Simon responded.

Dave walks down the stairs and opens the front door.

"Come on fellas. Natalie is going to be watching Theodore. We need to go to the hospital," Dave explains.

Simon nods and Alvin just gulps at the mention of hospital. He didn't want the doctors to cut him up or stick a giant needle in him. They get to the car and head for the emergency room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The Seville family went to the hospital and after three hours of waiting, they finally saw a doctor. This doctor was able to quickly diagnose that Alvin has two clean fractures in his radius and the ulna. Thankfully his growth plate was unharmed and the breaks were clean fractures rather than being shattered into fragments. The doctors were able to set Alvin's arm in a cast without the need for surgical intervention. Alvin received a tetanus shot as the only intrusion to his body.

Alvin was given some antibiotics and pain management pills before they left the hospital. His pain levels became much more manageable so he was thinking more and more about what is going on with Theodore. He decided that he will continue his research later that night. They grabbed food on the way home and ate as soon as they got there.

Alvin finishes eating and throws his garbage away. He goes upstairs to his bedroom. Natalie walks out of the room and walks past Alvin. He goes on in and sees Theodore asleep. He sighs in relief and walks over to where his book is. He picks up and book and hops on his bed. He opens it to where he left off which was the werewolf section. He sighs as he turns the page to the vampire section. His eyes are starting to feel heavy. The medication must be making him drowsy.

Alvin drops the book on the floor. He is far too tired to be reading now. He looks over to Theodore and closes his eyes.

_No, not this again. This stupid hallway again! I'm right where I left off. I look over to the nearest window and I see the entire room is now engulfed in flames. Tears fall from my face as I remember that Dave was in there. I try to speak but my voice is still silenced. I look over to see both of my brothers standing where they were in my first dream. I look at the grandfather clock and sees that the glass has a giant crack that goes down the entire glass door._

_I feel two points of pressure on his back. I look behind him and see that both of my brother's arms are on my back. I feel them push me a little and I realize that I can finally walk again. I sigh in relief as we make our way through the dark and damp hallway. We pass more barricaded doors but I couldn't make out what is in these rooms this time._

_I scratch my right forearm and I feel something wet. I look at my arm and I see that it is covered in blood. I try to wipe it away but the blood keeps on coming. I know that I broke my arm but not this bad. I am leaving a blood trail every time I fling some blood off. I just want to wake up. My arm starts to throb with pain. My nerves flair up and pain travels all the way to my shoulder. I try to scream in pain but nothing came out. I look to my brothers and their blank expression was concentrated on the hallway ahead of them._

_I want to just curl up in a ball right now. The pain is too much. The tears of sadness are now tears off pain. It feels like Theodore still has that death grip on my arm. I hear a crow flying towards us. This is probably one of those crows that came out of that dove. The crow lands on my bloody arm and begins to pick at it. I try to push it off but it just dodges my swings. This crow is going to rip my arm off._

_Every time I stop to concentrate on this crow, my brothers shove me and force me to walk. I need to wake up. All of the sudden, we stop at an open door with yet another grandfather clock. This time Simon is the one to walk into the room. His face has this look of horror and dread. The crow seems to have calmed down. He is not attacking me anymore but he still is on my arm._

_Simon closes the door and the room looks a little different. The floor is made of white tiles and there is nothing else in the room. Not even a chair or a chalkboard like the other rooms. I see something similar flash before me. It is the face from before but it looks different. Instead of pure white, there are cracks with green ooze flowing through them. This thing is in a black background with smoke rising from an unknown point._

_This flash ends and I see Simon lying on the flood, covered in blood. The ticking of the grandfather clock stops as well and I look at the clock. It stopped on 4:30 exactly. What do these times mean? I don't understand. Why am I forced to watch my family die? The pain of my arm flairs up again and I let out a muted scream of agony._

Alvin's eyes open and he quickly sits up. He's hyperventilating and is covered in sweat. Alvin looks at his right arm in the cast. There is no blood or pain like in his dream. This eases his mind and he begins to control his breathing. He puts his left hand on his face, resting his head against his hand. He wipes the sweat off of his face and looks down at his legs.

He begins to feel this uneasy feeling, this feeling of being watched. He looks over to Simon's bed and finds the intelligent chipmunk sleeping. Alvin doesn't want to turn his head the other way. He has this feeling that he won't like what he sees. His curiosity gets the better of him. He gulps as he slowly turns his body to Theodore's side of the room.

Theodore is sitting up and staring at Alvin. His yellow eyes make a return and seem to pierce the darkness that fills the room. A macabre smile fills Theodore's pale face. Alvin couldn't move in fear like when Theodore broke his arm. He desperately wants to tell Theodore to stop looking at him but he lost all of his courage. He realizes that he is shaking pretty badly.

Alvin notices that Theodore hasn't blinked once since he discovered that he was staring at him. Alvin slowly pulls off his bed sheets, preparing to make a run for it if he could. Theodore shifts his gaze from Alvin's face to his casted arm. Alvin sees this and begins to slowly get off the bed. He starts to smell something. It smelled like rotten meat.

Theodore lets out a soft laugh. This causes Alvin to push himself off of his bed and land on the floor. He sees his monster book right next to him. So as he bolts up, he grabs the book. Theodore's laughter stopped and his piercing eyes continue their gaze. Alvin slowly backs up until he hits a wall. He follows this wall to his right and turns away from Theodore to look for the door.

He spots the door and sees that it was cracked open already. He looks back to Theodore who is still looking at him. He runs for the door which is only a few feet away. As he gets to the door, the door slams shut and locks itself. Alvin grabs the lock on the door knob and tries to unlock it but there is something jamming it. He simply can't unlock this door and make his escape. He starts to bang on the door. The laughter returns from Theodore and Alvin looks over to his brother, almost forgetting that he was there.

"Oh that's a pity," Theodore's tone is almost mocking Alvin.

"Let me out, Theodore," Alvin begs his brother.

"In time," Theodore responds.

"No! Open the door now," Alvin screams back.

Simon rolls over and puts more of his sheets over his head. _How can Simon still be sleeping?! _Alvin's mind is racing.

"In _time_," Theodore repeats.

"Simon, wake up!" Alvin turns his attention to Simon. Hopefully this can wake him up.

There is no response from Simon. Alvin runs over to his intelligent brother and begins to violently shake him. Simon stops snoring for a small moment before beginning again. Alvin backs up to the door, defeated.

"That's what exhaustion will do to you, child." Theodore erupts in a low pitched laughter.

"Please, just let me out!" Alvin lets out another beg.

"As I was saying before. That's a pity. It looks like you won't be able to jerk me off for some time." Theodore leers forward towards Alvin slightly and lolls out his tongue. Alvin is completely disgusted by Theodore's behavior.

Alvin hears the most beautiful sound in the world at the moment, the sound of the door unlocking. Alvin quickly opens the door and runs out. He looks back to Theodore and slams the door, not caring if anyone else hears. He runs downstairs, still in the dark, and goes into the living room. He turns on the light to the room and continues to turn on every light downstairs.

He sits on the couch and realizes that his right arm was hurting. He looks down to see that he still had his monster book in a death grip. He lets go and feels immediate pain relief. He has no idea what time it is but he hopes that the sun rears its face soon. He picks up his book with his left arm and notices that there is a paper crease. He opens the book to that crease and spots something familiar.

There is a picture of an Ouija board that looks exactly like the one that he got earlier before. He reads the small passage that was in the book.

_An Ouija board, like the one pictured, is used to contact the spirit world. It seems to successfully contact ghosts of dead relatives, angelic spirits, and even demonic spirits. Some people refuse to let a Ouijia board into their home because of the chance of paranormal activity from an evil spirit. The user communicates verbally and the spirit usually answers with a yes or no question. It is advisable to only ask basic questions and to not expect any detailed response._

There was one phrase that Alvin is glued to. _Demonic spirits_. The possibilities race through Alvin's mind.

"Why would a demon want my brother?" Alvin thought out loud.

Alvin shakes the thoughts out and turns on the TV. He needs to get his mind off of this just for one day. He really hopes that it was a 'good' spirit. Alvin closes the book and continues to watch TV. Alvin watches it until he ends up falling asleep. This time he has no nightmares, or at least one that he can remember.

He wakes up to the sound of someone coming downstairs. Alvin puts the book on the couch cushion and sits on it to hide what he was doing. Dave enters the living room and looks at Alvin.

"You're up early. Anything wrong?" Dave asked.

"I'm fine, Dave. I just woke up early," Alvin responds.

Dave looks around and sees all of the lights are still on.

"Is there any reason why the lights are all on?" Dave walks over to Alvin and sits down.

"Uh, there was a thunderstorm. I uh got scared," Alvin lied.

"Oh, okay." Dave seems to have believed him.

Alvin mentally sighs and the two continue to watch TV for a little bit. They heard someone else come downstairs and find out that it is Simon. Simon walks into the living room and yawns.

Simon gasps when he spots Alvin "Alvin? Awake before 10?"

"Yeah, so what?! At least I didn't sleep through the _storm_ last night." Alvin gets up and bumps into Simon as he continues to the kitchen.

Alvin looks out the kitchen window and sees that it actually is raining. At least his story has some merit now. Alvin remembers that the monster book was still on the couch. He runs back to it and sees Dave and Simon sitting down. Alvin sees that the book is wedged in the back of the cushion and jumps on the couch. It appears that his family hasn't seen it yet.

He starts to think of what to do next. He decides that he will look at the Ouija board that is still in their room. But that means he has to go back upstairs…to Theodore. He will wait until the middle of the day when Natalie will be caring for him. Hopefully Theodore will be sleeping again. Alvin gulps as he looks up to the direction of the staircase. He is completely terrified of his own brother now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Alvin paces in front of the couch, looking at the TV. He would have actually been to school for the first time since he got suspended. But he received a doctor's excuse to miss the remainder of the week and go to school on Monday instead of Thursday. Alvin sits on the couch, trying to get the courage to go get the Ouija board. Alvin watches the TV to help calm his mind.

But the thoughts just keep going through his head. _What if he actually rips my arm off? What if he kills me? _ The thoughts are more about what will Theodore do to Alvin more than anything else. Alvin's stomach rumbles and he tries to ignore it. The rumbling happens again and he sighs as he walks over to the kitchen.

He prepares his own basic lunch that is a cheese sandwich and chows down as he looks out the window. The rain from earlier in the morning has mostly dried up. He hears a loud thump coming from the ceiling. He swallows the food he has in his mouth as he knows that it came from his bedroom. He slowly finishes his meal while looking at the ceiling, expecting to hear another sound. A feeling of relief washes over him when there is no sound for a couple more minutes.

Alvin sighs and begins to walk up the stairs. He will just grab the box and leave without even looking at Theodore. Natalie is up there so maybe nothing will happen. _What if that thud was Natalie? _The feeling of dread creeps back up his spine as he reaches upstairs. He slowly walks along the hallway until he reaches the closed bedroom door. There is a lump in his throat as he puts his hand on the door knob.

He slowly opens the door and walks in. He avoids looking at Theodore's side of the room and heads straight for the box, which is on the dresser. He grabs the box with his left arm and turns around. He subconsciously looks directly at Theodore's bed and sees that he is sitting up against his headboard without his shirt. His mind races as he flashes back to last night. Theodore's evil smile and piercing eyes seem just as real as it was in the morning.

He drops the box and seals his eyes shut. Theodore looks different though, like he is still asleep. He slowly opens his eyes and sees that Theodore is in fact still asleep. He hears some kind of liquid dripping from behind Theodore's bed. Alvin crouches down and picks up the box, making sure that nothing fell out. He walks over to Theodore's side of the room, hoping to not find Natalie's body there and that it is the sound of blood dripping.

Alvin sees Natalie bent over and continues to walk forward. He is thinking that she might be hurt or even dead.

"H-Hello," Alvin nervously calls out to Natalie.

She leans up which makes Alvin jump. He relaxes when he sees that she is not hurt at all.

"Oh, hey Alvin. I didn't hear you come in. I'm just giving Theodore a sponge bath. Want to help?" Natalie asks.

Alvin subconsciously nods his head yes. Natalie smiles and motions him to come closer. He sets the wooden box on his own bed before walking over to Theodore and Natalie.

"Okay, can you keep him steady for me?" Natalie asked the nervous chipmunk.

Alvin slowly reaches for Theodore's right shoulder and grabs on to it. He notices that Theodore just feels so frail, like Alvin could break him even with his broken arm. _How could Theodore even have the strength to sit up, let alone break two bones?_

Natalie squeezes the sponge of excess water and rubs Theodore's chest. Theodore has lost every bit of excess body fat that he was known for and looks more like Simon in terms of skinniness. Alvin loosens his grip and Theodore starts to fall over. Alvin catches him and Theodore's head leans against Alvin's hip. Natalie soon finishes Theodore's sponge bath and Alvin helps her put on Theodore's pajamas before easing him back into bed.

Alvin turns around and grabs the wooden box. He quickly walks out of the bedroom as fast as he legs could carry him, leaving a rather confused Natalie behind. Alvin sits down on the couch in the living room. He places the wooden box on his lap and unlocks the simple latch. He opens the box slowly and sees the piece of paper that has Theodore's written message down from a month ago on top of the actual Ouija board.

He sets the piece of paper down on the cushion right next to him. He slowly pulls out the board with the planchette on top. He tosses the now empty wooden box to the floor. He stares at the board and sees his reflection in the glossy wood looking back at him. He thinks about what questions to ask.

"Are you a demon?" Alvin asks but there appears to be no response after waiting for a minute.

Alvin tries another question. "Is there anyone there?" No response like before.

"What have you done to my brother?" Alvin yelled that last sentence. This lack of response is angering Alvin.

"Stupid thing! It doesn't even work," Alvin exclaims.

Alvin throws the board with the planchette across the room and it smacks against the wall that the TV is against. Alvin leans his head against his left hand. This plan obviously didn't work at all. He stands up and walks over to the board. There is a giant crack that is directly in the middle of the board. The planchette is the on **GOODBYE** section of the board. To Alvin, it felt like the board was mocking him.

He hears someone coming down. He picks up the board and throws it into the open wooden box that is on the floor.

"Is there something wrong? I heard a bang down here," Natalie asks while still being on the staircase.

"Everything's fine. I just tripped," Alvin lied.

"Oh are you okay? I can come down and check on you?" Natalie responded.

"No, I'm fine. Honestly the couch broke my fall." Alvin hopes that this will make her leave.

"Okay, that's good." Alvin hears Natalie walking back upstairs and returning to Theodore.

Alvin sighs in relieve as he sits back down on the couch. He looks at the wooden box with the broken board in it. _Now what?_ Alvin thought to himself. He looks over to the piece of paper and picks it up to put it back in the box. But he spots the words again and they look more familiar to him. He stares at the paper and looks at the message again. There is defiantly something familiar with this message.

He walks up and grabs an empty piece of paper that was on Dave's piano and walks back over to the couch. He begins writing the same exact message on this blank piece of paper. He looks at both pieces of paper and it is clear why it is familiar to Alvin. They both are written in his handwriting.

_But, I saw Theodore write it himself. His handwriting is completely different! How did he do it?_ Alvin ponders while continuing his glaze on the papers. Alvin puts both papers in the wooden box and slams it closed. He picks up the box and goes back upstairs to put it where it was before. He enters the bedroom and places the box back on the dresser.

He looks towards Theodore again and sees Natalie put some kind of medicine in Theodore's IV. Alvin walks out of the bedroom and heads back downstairs. He has no idea what his next move should be. He sits back down in the living room and just watches TV. Well, more like look at it while his mind is planning the next move.

Alvin hears the front door opening and closing. He gets up and heads to the door. He sees Simon and Eleanor standing there chatting about something that Alvin couldn't make out. Simon walks away and goes back into the basement where is spends most of his time. Eleanor walks upstairs and into the chipmunk's bedroom to visit her best friend.

He decides to just stay downstairs and watch TV for the rest of the day. He remembers that his monster book is in the couch and he pulls it out. He looks inside the book and finds some information on demonic possession. But according to the book, the possessed act out in front of multiple people unlike Theodore who seems to only be active when he is alone with Alvin.

Alvin slams the book closed. He has a name for what could be happening to Theodore but other than that, the book has little other information. He could ask Simon but he doubts that Simon would answer without sarcasm. Or even worse, just yell at him for 'lying' about Theodore for the last time. He is dreading tonight. Even if he tries to sleep downstairs, Dave will just pick him up and put him in his bed. That's the last place Alvin wants to be right now.

Later that night after Dave had gotten home and they ate dinner, Alvin is sitting on the couch again. He sees Eleanor walk down the stairs with Dave following her. It must be past 8:00 since Natalie had already left. Eleanor looks sad like always but her sadness increased ever since Theodore stopped being awake for those two hours.

Alvin yawns and his eyes are feeling heavy already. He really didn't want to sleep anymore. He starts to think about what Simon has been doing for the past month. Alvin wants to know why he has been ignoring Theodore. _Maybe he actually knows what's going on and refuses to believe it. I don't want to believe it either. But is there any other way that it could be something else?_

He stands up and heads for the basement. He tries to open the door but the door is locked. He debates if he should knock or not. Alvin decides against it for the moment. When Simon is away, he will go down there and take a peak before confronting his brother. He walks back to the couch and lays on it. He continues to watch TV until his eyes get too heavy for him to fight back and he falls asleep.

He opens his eyes quickly. Alvin is in his bedroom and the room is engulfed in darkness from the night. Alvin turns over and looks at Simon sleeping. He has that same feeling of being watched and forces his eyes closed. The room is freezing and Alvin hugs his bed sheets for warmth. He can even see his own breath.

The growl that Alvin heard earlier when he broke his arm has returned. It feels like its surrounding him. He opens his eyes and only sees Simon sleeping. The rotten smell has also made a return. Alvin knows that Theodore is watching him like the night before. He seals his eyes right back up and begins to shake with a mix of fear and being cold.

He opens his eyes and looks over to Theodore. Theodore was actually sleeping this time so I didn't make sense why Alvin is feeling like he is being watched. He gets out of his bed and walks to the door hoping that it wouldn't lock itself again. He looks over Theodore and he swears that he sees an imprint of the face from him dreams on his headboard. He rubs his eyes and looks again. The face imprint is gone and he turns his attention to the door. Thankfully, he is able to open the door and leave the room. The hallway is completely normal. The temperature is normal, the smell is fine, and there is no animal growling sound. He completely lost the feeling of being watched as well.

He walks downstairs and goes into the living room. Since Dave is asleep, he knows that he won't be carried back to his room until the morning at least. This is all the time that he needs right now. He lies on the couch and closes his eyes. The only thing going through his mind right now is how he hopes that Theodore doesn't wake up for a while. Though even when Theodore is sleeping, he doesn't feel safe. _I'm being a terrible big brother. _This line of thought keeps Alvin up for a little bit until he just falls asleep from sheer exhaustion.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Over the weekend, Alvin continued to fall asleep on the couch only to be brought back up to his room by Dave. During these nights, Alvin had this feeling of being watched and the animal growling sounds did not ease his mind at all. On Saturday, Theodore actually was watching him like he did before. But unlike before, Alvin left the room with no problem and without Theodore saying a word.

Alvin wakes up on the couch like he has done for the past few nights. He is woken up from the sound of Dave coming down the stairs. Dave looks over to Alvin, who went to greet him at the bottom of the stairs. Dave had tried to ask Alvin why he was up this early, but Alvin never answered that question. Now, Dave just smiles at his oldest son and walks into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Now there was someone else coming downstairs. This time it was Simon who looks dead tired still. For the past month or so, Simon developed bags under his eyes for what seems like a permanent addition to his appearance. The two brothers greet each other and Simon goes to the kitchen while Alvin returns to his new sleeping arrangement.

After breakfast, Simon and Alvin started to head for school. Even though Alvin was up early, he still was almost late. He just wasn't used to going to school again. They met up with the chipettes and it was the first time that Alvin had seen Brittany in a month. She clearly looked happy to see him but her attitude didn't showcase that.

When Alvin went into the classroom, he was moved to the back of the class. This was probably done so that the teacher didn't have to see him every time she looks up. The actual class went smoothly, Alvin had a stack of homework to catch up on which Alvin dreaded.

Throughout the day, all of the classmates signed his red colored cast. Brittany, of course, had the biggest signature right in the middle on top of the cast for everyone to see. When they were at P.E. for the end of the school day, Alvin sat on the bleachers wanting to play but couldn't because of that stupid cast.

He remembered how he got the cast which put his mind on what was happening with Theodore. Since he was working on school work all day, he was too busy to think of anything else. He forced his attention to watching his classmates play dodgeball. Simon was of course getting out as fast as possible. Soon, after going back to the classroom once more, the school day ended.

Simon and Alvin both are walking home with the chipettes. The girls were talking about their day while the two brothers stay quiet. The chipettes split off to go to their house. Alvin is half tempted to go with them and just try to hide it out at their place.

They arrive at their own house and find that Dave's car was already there. They enter the house and Dave is standing there looking at his watch. Simon heads past him and goes to the basement. Dave looks at Alvin.

"What?" Alvin asked.

"We're going to be late if we don't leave now," Dave said.

"Uh, where exactly are we going?" Alvin really had no clue.

"To our appointment with Doctor Smith, remember?" Dave walks out of the open front door.

_Oh right _Alvin mentally slaps himself. He has forgotten all about seeing a shrink. He drops his stack of homework on Dave's piano and heads out the door. He closes the door and runs to the car, getting in the back seat. They begin their drive to the office of Doctor Smith.

They arrive at the office and wait in the lobby. Alvin is finally hears his name and he leaves Dave to go see the good doctor alone. He lies on the couch as the doctor sits in his usual chair. Alvin stares at the ceiling while the doctor spoke. He didn't pay attention to anything Smith was saying until he heard fingers snapping. He looks up to Doctor Smith.

"What?" Alvin asked.

"You haven't said anything yet and it's been almost ten minutes. Anything you want to talk about?" Doctor Smith said in his usual caring tone.

Alvin looks back to the ceiling. Of course he wanted to say something. But he doubts that the doctor would believe him. He would probably be sent to a nut house for this. He sighs and decides to say just a little so that the doctor gets off his case.

"Do you believe in the devil?" Alvin asked.

There is a moment of silence. The doctor was clearly not expecting this question.

"Uh, well no. I am one of the people who believes what we can feel or touch," Doctor Smith responds.

"Uh huh, then you should believe in werewolves and ghosts," Alvin fired back.

"I haven't seen any occurrence of these things, Alvin. Now, why did you ask me that?" Doctor Smith wrote something down.

"I haven't been able to sleep at night," Alvin confessed.

"Do you have any nightmares or is it just feeling restless?" Doctor Smith leans forward a little.

"Nightmares," Alvin said.

It is true that he has these nightmares. But reality also proved to be another nightmare that he can't wake up from.

"What happens in your dream?" Doctor Smith asked.

"I see my brother and Dave die," Alvin said.

Alvin wanted to keep the specifics to himself. Well if he could remember the details, he would.

"I see. Do you remember anything else about this nightmare?" Doctor Smith writes down something again.

"No," Alvin answered with the half truth.

"Have you thought about writing this dream down when you wake up?" Doctor Smith asked.

"No. Are you talking about keeping a diary? That is what girls do, not us guys," Alvin responded.

"Well, it is more like a journal. There is nothing 'girly' about keeping your thoughts and feelings written down," The doctor softly said.

"No offense doc, but that sounds stupid," Alvin replied.

"Well, you won't know for sure until you try. Okay moving on. How's the situation with your brother, Theodore, going?" Doctor Smith scratches the back of his ear.

"Nothing's happening. I feel like a terrible older brother, though," Alvin said.

"What do you mean by that? You seem to be a great older sibling," The doctor tries to reassure Alvin.

"I-I wish he will never wake up," Alvin muttered.

"Why did you think this way? Is it regret or maybe guilt?" The doctor asked.

Alvin looks up to Doctor Smith.

"I guess, it is my fault he's like this. It's better for me if he just keeps sleeping," Alvin said.

Doctor Smith writes something down for a few minutes, leaving a rather uncomfortable silence. Smith finally breaks his silence.

"I don't believe that. You had no hand in your brother's medical condition. But, your brother needs your support right now. My job is to help get you through this. But, you need to accept that this is not your fault," Doctor Smith explains.

_But it is my fault. If I never brought that stupid board home, Theodore would have never found it. This mess would never happen and we would be happy and performing music like before. _Alvin thought to himself.

"Sure, whatever you say. I'm not the expert here, doc," Alvin said.

Doctor Smith chuckles at the last statement. They continue to talk for ten more minutes before the time runs out for the session. Alvin gets up from the rather comfortable couch and leaves the office. Dave and Doctor Smith talk to each other in the privacy of the doctor's office while Alvin waits by the door to exit the suite.

Dave walks out of the office and Alvin begins to head to the elevator. They leave the building and start to drive home.

"So, how did it go?" Dave asked.

Alvin stares out the car window. It is raining outside.

"Oh, it went alright," Alvin replied.

The session didn't really help much. It was Alvin's fault, no matter what the therapist said. But, that idea about a journal might be worth it to Alvin. Dave turns down a different road, away from direction that their house is.

"Uh Dave? You missed the turn," Alvin said.

Dave chuckles softly. "Well no I didn't. We're making a quick stop by the store. We need to get more school supplies for you."

Alvin frowns at the idea of school. He has so much homework to complete but at least Theodore wasn't there so it was peaceful, except the awkwardness between the teacher and Alvin of course. They arrive and head into the store. Dave grabs some basic supplies. Alvin looks into the cart and spots a journal in the pile. He grabs the journal and looks to Dave.

"What is this for?" Alvin asked,

"Well, Doctor Smith recommended that you keep a diary for your thoughts. I happen to agree with him on this," Dave replied.

"Oh come on Dave! A diary? That's for girls!" Alvin exclaimed.

Dave sighs and grabs the journal from Alvin's hands. He places it with the other items that his is going to buy.

"It really isn't, Alvin," Dave said.

They finish with the shopping and finally arrive home. Alvin grabs his newly bought journal and walks into the living room. He opens the journal and stares at the front page. He begins to write out what happened since this whole mess began, starting with the first day of school this year.

Alvin finishes catching up in his journal when Dave calls him in for dinner. He closes his journal and places his on the couch before hopping to the floor. He walks into the kitchen and sits down at the table which has food already prepared.

"Simon? Dinner is ready. You need to eat something." Alvin heard Dave say.

Dave is standing at the basement door waiting for a response. He hears footsteps ascending up and the door opens. Simon walks into the kitchen. He rubs his eyes with his glasses still on. Simon just looks exhausted. He seems to have worked even harder today.

"Are you okay, Simon?" Alvin asked.

Simon sits down at the table and yawns.

"Yeah. I'm fine Alvin. I have just been working a little longer than usual," Simon replied.

Alvin looks at Dave who just sat down. Dave hasn't appeared to have noticed Simon's behavior. Or maybe he actually is supporting Simon on whatever he is working on. Dave looks at Simon and nods his head like he was proud of Simon for something.

_Okay, something is up with those two. But what could it be?_ Alvin ponders.

The rest of the dinner was completely silent. Alvin cleans up as fast as he could and went back into the living room. He grabs his journals and finishes writing his thoughts for the day. He closes the journal and turns on the TV. He continues watching until he falls asleep.

Alvin has the same dream he has before with the crow attacking his arm. This is the first time that Alvin actually had the dream again since the first time. After the dream ends on the same point as before, he opens his eyes only to be met by darkness. He wasn't in the living room so that means Dave brought him back up to his room.

The room was freezing like before, but his night terror causing him to sweat made it even colder. That foul stench covered the whole room like before. It seems to be even worse than before. Alvin sits up from his bed. There is the similar feeling of being watched but hopefully it was like some of the nights where Theodore wasn't actually awake.

Alvin turns his head slowly and faces Theodore's side of the room. No such luck for Alvin tonight. Theodore is staring at him with his yellow eyes. The look on Theodore's face was a little different than before. He seems to have a hint of pleasure in his macabre expression.

_This night is going to play out a little different than before. I just know it. Please just go back to sleep._ That is the only thought that went through Alvin's head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Alvin slowly removes the bed sheets. The room temperature is making his body want to grab them for warmth but fear is overriding that feeling. He quickly glances over to the door. It is open for now. He looks back over to his younger brother. He jumps out of his bed and runs as fast as he can to the door.

But like the first actual night encounter, the door slams shut and locks itself. Alvin ends up hitting the door at full speed but doesn't really damage it. He doesn't weigh enough to break down the door. He shakes his head to help get rid of the dizzy sensation he is feeling. He goes to rub his hand through his hair and realizes that his red cap is still on. Dave must have forgotten to take it off.

Alvin looks back to where the chill in his spine was caused by. Theodore is sitting up giggling at him. Alvin tries to open the door but knows it no use. He looks around the room and spots the window. The window was halfway open but Alvin could dive through still and make his escape. He slowly walks through the room while keeping an eye on Theodore.

When he gets to the space between Theodore's bed and his own, the wooden stool that Eleanor always sits on; it lunges towards Alvin. He is caught completely off guard and trips on the stool. He grunts in pain. He slowly stands up and looks at the stool in the dark. He continues to walk towards the window.

"You know Cookie Chomper the Third is in here…with us." Theodore's deep voice sends another chill throughout Alvin.

He turns around to look at the sickly chipmunk.

"Stop it," Alvin said.

"He's a little preoccupied burning in hell, but would you like to leave a message? I'll be sure that he gets it," Theodore says with a smile.

"Shut up," Alvin whispers.

"You know it's your fault. He hates you for letting him die." It feels like the growling sound got louder for a moment.

Alvin puts his hands on his ears. Tears were starting to fall down his cheek. He always put some blame on himself for what happened to their cat.

"He was all alone, his guts ripped from his body. He just wanted to have someone there besides his murderer," Theodore continued.

"That's not true! It was an accident!" Alvin yelled out.

"You fucked up, Alvin. That is something you're so good at." Theodore burst out in laughter.

Alvin looks at his brother again. This isn't he brother at all. This wasn't Theodore. There is no sign that his brother is even in there with that…monster. There is a thunderstorm outside. Alvin didn't really notice until some of the lightning lit up the room and he saw the face of his tormentor.

"In fact, that pussy left through that window. The same one you're going to right now. Trying to repeat history? I can tell you now. No one will miss you," The demon said.

Alvin looks over to the window. Of course he wasn't trying to kill himself. But the words just rang through his head repeatedly. He looks back to the demon and decides he will take his chances outside. He jumps through the window and grabs onto the tree that just outside.

The heavy rain is making it difficult for him to get a solid grip. The tree is starting to shake violently. Alvin slowly lowers himself until he was about six feet off the ground. Some of the bark that he is grabbing snapped and he fell feet first on the ground. He grunts in pain and gets up as fast as he could manage. He feels a shot of pain in his right ankle. He must have sprained it on the fall down.

He looks up towards the bedroom window. The demon is leaning out of the window; his feeding tube and IV were still in his body. The demon opens his mouth and Alvin feels liquid hitting his face. He realizes that this liquid is in face, vomit. The demon goes back into the room.

Alvin stares at the window in shock for a few minutes. He breaks hiss glaze of the bedroom window and looks at his shirt. Some of the vomit dripped on his shirt but most is still on his face. He begins to get nauseous himself when he actually smells it.

He bends over and vomits himself. The rain water is helping wash the actual vomit away but there is still the actual smell. He walks to the front of the house and tries to open the front door. It is locked of course. He looks back to the street and starts to think about what to do.

_I can't stay at the porch all night long. Maybe I can go to the park? No, it doesn't have enough cover for this stupid rain._ Alvin's thoughts are interrupted by the sound of thunder. He jumps from the sudden loud sound. Alvin was always terrified of thunderstorms, even when he tried to hide it from his brothers. He still ended up showing his fear to them on reflex.

Alvin smiles as the thunder did remind him of someone. He heads out of the porch and continues along the road until he reaches their house. There are no lights on in the house. He frowns by this discovery and walks up to the front door. He knocks on it a few times but there is no response. He then pounds on the door with much more force. There is still no response after waiting a few minute.

He looks back to the road and the rain is still falling. He looks back to the door decides to just try the obvious move. He places his hand on the door knob and turns to open it. Much to his surprise, the door was actually unlocked this whole time. He enters the dark house, not thinking about any repercussions of his actions.

He almost trips on the couch in the living room. He reaches the stairs and quietly walks up. Since he is soaking wet from the rain, there is the sound of water dripping. If he actually had his shoes, they might have created a squeaking sound. But his bare feet were rather quiet. He had no time to grab his shoes on the way out.

He walks into the hallway and spots multiple doors. He sighs as he doesn't remember which room was theirs. He decides to just check every room. He slowly opens the first door. This doesn't appear to be a bed room so he closes it. He moves on to the next door and opens it. He hears snoring and thinks that this might be the room. He slowly walks into the room and now can make out that there was only one bed. That bed belonged to Miss Miller. He freezes when Miss Miller turns over. When she resumes her snoring, he exits the room and closes the door.

Alvin finally reaches the last door. _This has to be the one._ Alvin thought as he opens the final door. He walks into the room and carefully closes the door behind him. He walks slowly to the three beds that were next to each other. He foot lands on a floorboard that causes a huge creaking sound.

The lamp flashes on and Alvin is deafened by screams. He feels a pillow hit him on the face.

"Hey, hey, hey! Quit it! It's just me," Alvin exclaimed.

The screaming stopped and Alvin lowered the pillow to look at the three girls.

"Alvin? What the heck are you doing here?" Brittany screamed.

"Uh, I got locked out of the house? Oh and lease be quiet, we don't need Miss Miller to wake up," Alvin said.

The three chipettes stare at Alvin who is still holding on to the pillow.

"What is that smell? It smells like-" Eleanor scrunches up her nose.

"Oh, hehe it's nothing," Alvin lied.

"It smells like puke!" Brittany pinches her nose with her hand.

"It's not that bad, is it?" Alvin asked.

All three nod at once.

"Why did you get locked out? You were doing something stupid weren't you?" Brittany gets out of her bed and walks to Alvin.

She pulls the pillow away and acts like it is hazardous when handling it. She places it on the ground, with the wet side facing up. She looks at Alvin's appearance and notices how soaked he was and the fact that he was missing his shoes.

"Of course not! I never do. I just need a place to crash for the night. I'll be gone before you wake up! Hopefully," Alvin responds.

Brittany rolls her eyes. "Yeah okay. But you need a bath and badly."

Now it was Alvin's turn to roll his eyes. "Fine, whatever."

Brittany walks over to their closet and grabs some clothes. Alvin raises his eyebrows. She walks over to Alvin.

"Yeah, these should fit you," Brittany said.

Alvin looks at the clothes and back to Brittany. He scoffs. "What? No way!"

"Well, it's either that or you continue to wear those gross clothes," Brittany said with a smile.

Alvin sighs and snatches the clothes away from Brittany. Brittany walks in front of him and leads him to their bathroom.

"Make sure not to make a mess," Brittany said.

Alvin nods and she closes the door softly. He makes sure to lock the door. He undresses and sets the clothes aside. He gets in the tub and quickly showers. He dries himself off and looks at the clothes that Brittany brought him. He shakes his head and puts on his boxers, which is the only dry piece of clothing he has. He decides to just wear the boxers rather than wear Brittany's clothes.

He picks up his wet red shirt and walks out of the room. He quietly walks back to the chipette's room but hears them talking. So he decides to stand by the door and listen in on the conversation.

"Alvin's acting really weird," Brittany said.

"S-so is Simon, he doesn't really talk to me anymore," Jeanette responded.

"Maybe they're just stressed about what's happening with Theodore. I know I am." This time the voice came from Eleanor.

"I don't think Alvin's being truthful," Jeanette muttered.

"Duh! He's obviously hiding something. I'm going to find out what," Brittany exclaimed.

Alvin sighs and walks into the doorframe. He clears his throat to show his presence. The three chipettes look over at Alvin. They all look shocked since he was only wearing his red hat and boxers.

"Why are you in your underwear?! I gave you clothes," Brittany yelled.

"Well, I am not going to be wearing that. This seems just fine for now. Oh and keep you voice down. Now, where will I sleep?" Alvin said.

Brittany sighs and slaps her own face with her hand.

"On the couch of course. Make sure you leave before Miss Miller wakes up," Brittany responded.

Alvin nods and smiles at them. "Thanks for letting me stay the night!"

Alvin leaves to go downstairs while the three chipettes stare at each other in confusion. Alvin hears the girls starting to talk again but decides against listening in this time. He finds the couch in the dark and lays on it. He sets his shirt on the ground next to him and looks at the ceiling. He didn't want to go back home but he has to. He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

He wakes up when he hears heavy footsteps coming from upstairs. He grabs his shirt and jumps off the couch. The light to the staircase turns on and he runs for the door. He opens the door and closes it before the person could see him. He looks into the window and sees Miss Miller walking around the living room. _That was a close one._ Alvin though.

The rain had stopped earlier in the morning. The sun is not making its appearance yet so it's still early. He walks back to his house in his boxers. He goes past the fence surrounding the house and remembers that the front door is locked. He goes around the back and finds that the back door is unlocked. He opens the door and slowly walks in. He looks at the clock in the kitchen and sees that it is 5 A.M. in the morning.

Alvin walks down in the basement and throws his shirt in the washer. He starts the washer and heads back upstairs, passing Simon's lab on the way up. Alvin walks in the living room and spots his journal. He picks his journal up and grabs a pencil. He writes what happened this morning and sets the journal down.

He lets out a long yawn and decides to get more sleep. He lies down on the couch and closes his eyes. Alvin feels someone nudging him. He opens his eyes and sees the look of a concerned Dave.

"Alvin, are you okay? Why are you in your underwear?" Dave asked.

"Uh, laundry day?" Alvin giggles a little when he said that.

Dave places his hand on Alvin's forehead, checking for a fever.

"I'm fine, Dave," Alvin said.

Dave sighs. "You know you can talk to me if there's a problem?" He stands up and walks out of the room.

Alvin himself stands up and some pain shoots up from his ankle. He noticed the discomfort before but it seems like his ankle is more swollen now. He has a small limp in his step as he walks over to the staircase. He slowly makes his way upstairs and walks to the still closed bedroom door. He gulps and slowly opens the door. The temperature is fine and everything is normal right now.

He walks over to his dresser and pulls out some clean clothes. He puts his clothes on and grabs his shoes. He looks over at his brother Simon, who is still asleep. He closes the door and limps back downstairs.

A couple minutes later, Simon gets up and is now downstairs. The family is eating breakfast. Dave and Simon are looking at each other strangely. Alvin is going to get to the bottom of this. He is going to sneak into the basement and see what Simon has been working so hard on. Hopefully, he catches Simon in the act so that Simon could explain himself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Alvin, Simon, and the three female chipmunks are walking home after a long day of school. Alvin spent a lot of the time avoiding Brittany and her gaze. She clearly wanted to ask questions about what happened in the morning. Now that they are walking home, this makes it extremely difficult to avoid the questions. Alvin looks over to Brittany who of course was staring at him.

"Are you just going to stare all day, Brittany?" Alvin frustrating asked.

"Of course not! I'm just wondering about this morn-" Alvin rushes over to Brittany and puts his hand on her mouth before she could finish.

Brittany shoves his hand away. Simon and the rest of the sisters look back at them.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Alvin whispered.

"Fine, but I expect answers soon. Or else I'll tell Simon or Dave," Brittany whispered back.

"Oh you better not," Alvin replied.

"Just watch me," Brittany said with a smirk.

Brittany and her sisters make a turn to the street where their house is located. Simon and Alvin continue on towards the familiar trip to the Seville house. Alvin is trying to think of ways to get into the basement when Simon goes in there. An idea comes up and he matches Simon's pace. He looks at Simon and notices that he looks a lot more tired than before. This plan all comes down to this fact.

They reach the house and like before, Simon goes to the basement. Alvin walks over to the living room and jumps on the couch. His plan was simple, hope that Simon didn't lock the door this time. He waits a few more minutes to and decides now is the time. He exhales and jumps off the couch. He walks towards the basement door.

Alvin presses his ear against the door and hears the faint sound of Simon's voice. _Is he talking to someone else down there? _Alvin ponders.

Alvin places his hand on the door knob and begins to turn it. Success! It is unlocked. He slowly opened the door which causes a small creak. He pokes his head in to listen closer.

"It appears that I'm almost there. It is not impossible to assume that this is the final formula. I'll want to complete one more test but I think I got it," Alvin hears Simon say.

Simon must be talking to his old tape recorder, not to someone actually in the room. _What does he mean by formula?_ Alvin asks himself.

Alvin walks down the stairs and spots Simon sitting on a rolling chair in front of quite a bit of science equipment. It actually grew since Alvin was last in there, or since Alvin actually looked at it. He hears squeaking and looks towards the source of the sound. It is a single mouse in a steal barred cage.

Simon rolls over to the other side of the long table and grabs a small cardboard box. Alvin sits on the steps and decides to watch where this is going. Simon opens the small box and pulls out a plastic bag. He tears the bag open and pulls out a syringe. _Where did Simon get that?_ Alvin is starting to get worried.

The intelligent chipmunk pulls off the caps that were on both sides of the medical tool. He rolls all the way back to where he started. Simon picks up a beaker filled with blue liquid. He dips the needle into the liquid and carefully measures out the proper dose into the syringe. He sets the beaker down. Simon rolls over to the other end of the table.

He stands up and opens the mouse's cage. Alvin stands up and walks down the rest of the stairs.

"Simon? What are you doing?" Alvin asked.

Simon jumps and almost loses his grip on the syringe. He turns to Alvin and glares at him.

"See what you almost made me do? How did you even get down here?" Simon asked.

Alvin points up the stairs. "Door was unlocked."

Simon slaps his face and sighs.

"What are you even doing, Simon?" Alvin asked.

"Fixing a major mistake," Simon whispered.

"Mistake? What mistake? You haven't been out in the real world for over a month." Alvin walks closer to Simon.

"Theodore…it's all my fault." Simon exhaled and tears start to build up in his eyes.

"What? No it's not. You didn't cause anything." Alvin places his arm around Simon.

"Yes it is, Alvin. I gave him an experimental formula just mere day or two before he got sick. It's not a coincidence." Simon removes Alvin's arm and looks back at the cage.

Alvin looks at his brother. _It's not your fault, Simon. It's mine and I know it. If you saw the things I have you would agree with me._ Alvin thought. He wants to tell Simon the truth. It is obvious that Simon is pushing his body past its limits. This could end up causing both of his brothers to be bedridden.

"Simon, it really isn't your fault. It's mine." Alvin lowers his head in shame.

Simon looks at his older brother and wipes away he own tears.

"Why would you think that? Is it because of the stupid prank?" Simon asked.

"No, it's because of-" Simon shakes his head which causes Alvin to stop talking.

"Enough with this monster crap. I saw you with the stupid monsters book. He doesn't need supernatural things to help him. He needs this cure." Simon points to the syringe still in his hand.

Alvin opens his mouth to argue be decides to shift the conversation back to Simon. "What were you going to do with that mouse?"

Simon looks back to the cage and then looks at Alvin. "In order to properly create a new formula, especially one that is used as a drug, I have to complete tests. I have done this before on three different mice," Simon explained.

"Mice? As in more than one?" Alvin asked.

_If there were mice there, that could explain the scratching in the attic. But they would have set off the traps._ Alvin is trying to come up with another reason for Theodore's behavior.

"Yes, there were originally four and I tested three different formulas," Simon said sadly.

"So, you killed three of them?" Simon glares at Alvin.

"No, of course not! It is a process to save _our_ younger brother," Simon yelled.

"That thing upstairs is _not_ our brother! He's just plain evil!" Alvin spit out.

Simon gasps in shock. He grabs the orange cap and puts in on the syringe so that is covers the needle. He turns around and grabs an empty plastic red cylinder container. He opens the container and sets the syringe inside the container before resealing it. Simon walks over to a mini fridge he had on the table and put the container in it. He walks back to Alvin. He throws a punch and nails Alvin directly in the face. Alvin falls down to the ground and his hat flies off his head.

Alvin rubs his cheek and slowly stands up. He grabs his red hat and slaps it back on.

"You need more professional help, Alvin. You're sick and even a little insane," Simon hissed.

Alvin didn't know what to say. His cheek was still throbbing and he didn't expect the punch. Simon runs past Alvin and races up the stairs. Alvin decides to follow him. Alvin was much more athletic than Simon and easily catches up to him when they reach the top of the stairs.

"Simon, I'm sorry," Alvin said.

"Just save your breath, Alvin. I don't want to hear this now," Simon replied.

Simon heads off upstairs and goes into the bathroom. He slams the door. Dave walks out of the living room.

"Is something bothering Simon?" Dave asked.

"I found out what Simon was doing in the basement. Why didn't you tell me?" Alvin looks into Dave's eyes.

"Well, Simon made me promise not to tell you. You guys got into another fight?" Dave looks up the stairs.

"Oh yeah. Big time. I think he is really mad at me this time," Alvin replied.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. You fellas are brothers. Both of you will work this out, you've always done in the past," Dave reassured.

"Yeah, sure Dave." Alvin rolls his eyes and walks into the living room.

Dave follows the oldest chipmunk.

"I'm going to the store. It won't be long, okay?" Dave said.

"Okay, Dave," Alvin replied.

Dave turns around and opens the door. He walks outside and leaves for the store. Alvin hears Natalie come down the stairs and heads into the living room.

"Alvin? Where is Dave?" Natalie asked.

"He went to the store," Alvin replied.

"Oh, well I need to go pick up more medical supplies. I'll be back in like 30 minutes," Natalie said.

Alvin nods and she leaves the house this time. _She always seems to have to go get supplies. What does Dave pay her for?_ Alvin ponders. He lies down on the couch and watches the TV that was already on. Alvin closes his heavy eyes. He didn't get much sleep in the morning. As he falls to sleep, he feels his hat slowly move off his head. He figures it is just the way he is laying down.

* * *

Simon locks the bathroom door he just slammed shut. He is still angry at Alvin. _How could he say that? Alvin might be impulsive and egotistical, but calling his own sick brother evil? That's a new low that I never expected Alvin to reach. _Simon's mind is racing. His main priority is fixing what he caused to Theodore. He was so close to testing the formula before Alvin interrupted. That was the first time he caused problems for Simon today.

He walks over to the sink and takes off his glasses. He stands on the stool in the bathroom so he could get a better view in the mirror. He places his glasses on the sink and turns on the faucet. He cups his hand and collects some water. He splashes the water on his face. He is exhausted but the cold watch wakes him up a little.

Simon splashes his face with water again. It seems like some of his anger washes away with every splash. He continues to splash watch on his face for another minute. He stops and stares into the mirror. He couldn't really see his reflection without his glasses. He hears the door unlock and open. But the door lock couldn't be open from the outside. It wasn't that type of door lock.

Simon looks over to the now open door and sees someone in the doorway. He starts straining his eyes staring at the figure but can't get a clear view. He reaches for his glasses but he hears something get smashing onto the ground. It must have been his glasses since he couldn't find them.

But, the figure is wearing something red on his head. He can't see the detail on the figure's face but the color of his shirt is also red. This person must be Alvin. Simon sighs as he looks back to the mirror. He splashes water on his face again.

"What part of 'I don't want to hear it' don't you understand, Alvin," Simon asked.

There is no response from Alvin. Simon hears footsteps and the sound of something dragging on the floor. He sighs again and turns to his brother. He sees Alvin reach for Simon's head. He grabs it tightly and slams Simon's head into the mirror, shattering it. Simon is feeling dizzy from this hit. His body wants to fall down, but Alvin's hand on his head is keeping him up. Alvin smashes Simon's head against the mirror again, breaking the remaining pieces of the mirror.

Simon feels blood dripping from his face. His whole face is in so much pain. He feels the stool being kicked away from underneath him. Alvin's grip is keeping Simon up. But then Alvin slams Simon into the sink, hitting against his ribs. He pulls Simon away and he hears a small click on the sink. Alvin pushes Simon's face into the sink where water is collecting now. Simon tries to swing his arms around to get Alvin off. Water splashes out of the sink as Simon spits the incoming intrusion. He breaths in some of the water and is close to passing out before Alvin pulls him back out.

Alvin's grip moves to Simon's neck. This causes Simon's head to lean forward. Simon feels multiple punches that seem to break every bone they hit. Simon tries to scream in pain but instead he spits out blood. He is starting to feel so cold and tired. He knows this wasn't the thing to do but it is just so tempted. He closes his eyes and feels himself falling. His head hits on the sink and he falls down on the floor.

Simon looks up to Alvin. "Please…stop," Simon manages to say even with the blood in his mouth.

He reaches for Alvin and grabs on to his shirt with his right arm. Alvin grabs on to Simon's hand and pries it off. He twists Simon's arm around to that Simon is laying on his stomach. He feels a snap in his forearm as Alvin literally breaks it in half. Simon's bone actually punctured the skin. Simon screams in pain and the blood fills his throat.

Simon then feels Alvin stomping on his right leg, causing that leg to break as well. The pain alone is enough for Simon to pass out but he holds on. He needs to get help and he needs to scream in order to do so. He feels another stomp on his other leg. He grimaces in the sudden pain in that leg. He feels his other arm that is not broken being lift up. Alvin crouches down so that his face was a mere inch away from Simon's.

"I guess you're right, Simon. I am a little insane." That voice definitely belongs to Alvin.

To Simon there is no mistake. His older brother is beating him to death right now. He feels a pop in his shoulder as Alvin pulls on his arm. This time, Simon is able to get a quick but clear scream before blood fills his throat again. He lays his head on the floor and closes his eyes. Simon passes out.

* * *

Alvin opens his eyes to the sound of the front door knocking. He gets up and walks to the door. He opens it and sees Eleanor standing out on the porch. She stares at the top of his head. Alvin notices this.

"Um, now why are _you_ staring at me?" Alvin asked.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that, you usually have your hat on." Eleanor points to the top of Alvin's head, where his red hat should be.

"What?" Alvin's left hand brushes through his hair. "It must have fallen off while I was sleeping. Anyway, are you here for Theodore?"

Eleanor nods. "Yeah, I would have been here with you guys. But Brittany insisted talking-" She stops herself from continuing.

Alvin raises his eyebrow. "Talking about what?"

"It's nothing. Can I come in?" Eleanor asked.

Alvin nods and they both hear a short scream coming from the bathroom upstairs. Eleanor and Alvin look at each other.

"Was that Theodore?" Eleanor looks like she could burst in tears at any moment.

"I don't think so," Alvin replied.

Alvin's eyes widen as he realizes that Simon went up there a while back ago. He turns to the staircase and storms up the stairs as fast as he can. He reaches the closed bathroom room. He red hat is lying on the floor in front of the door. He picks up the red hat and puts it back on. He notices some water that had dripped underneath the door. There is the sound of the still running water from the faucet. He stands up and opens the door.

Simon's mangled body lies in front of him. Simon is on his stomach with his arms stretching out. Alvin is still staring at his brother when he feels Eleanor push past him and into the bathroom. She kneels down to Simon and checks for a pulse. Simon's face is completely covered in blood. If it wasn't for the small sections on his shirt that weren't covered in blood, he wouldn't know who this chipmunk was. Simon's breath is raspy.

He hears faint yelling coming from Eleanor. He ignores this as he continues to stare at his injured brother. He feels himself shaking. He looks away from Simon and sees that Eleanor is right in front of him trying to get his attention.

"Alvin! Snap out of it! I need you to call 911 now," Eleanor yelled yet still appears to be calm.

Alvin goes back to staring at Simon. He is in shock and just is incapable of moving right now. He feels a hard smack on the same check Simon punched him earlier. He rubs his check and snaps out of it. He looks at Eleanor and nods his head before leaving the hallway to go downstairs.

He walks down the stairs and picks up the landline phone. He dials the 911 number and soon someone answers on the other line.

"911, where is the emergency?" The operator calmly asks.

"Hello? Yeah, my younger brother is in the bathroom covered in blood. He is still breathing. You guys need to come quick!" Alvin exclaims.

"Sir, did you check his pulse to confirm?" The operator asked.

"No, but my friend Eleanor did. Just come quickly!" Alvin wants to go back up and see if Simon is really okay.

"What is your address?" The operator asks the standard question.

Alvin tells her the Seville's house address and hangs up the phone. The operator probably wanted him to stay on the line but he never listens well to authority. He walks back upstairs and goes towards the bathroom. He notices that the chipmunk's bedroom door is cracked open. He opens the door and walks in. He sees one of his red shirts on his bed. Alvin grabs the shirt and feels something wet on the front. It is blood. He drops the shirt on the ground and kicks it under the bed. He races out of the room and goes back to the bathroom.

"Did you call them?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah, they're on their way," Alvin responded.

Alvin walks over to the faucet and turns it off. He hears someone at the front door knock. He walks down stairs and opens the front door. Two paramedics were waiting with a stretcher.

"Where is your brother?" One of the paramedics asks.

"U-upstairs in the bathroom," Alvin responds.

The paramedics enter the house and head upstairs. Alvin follows them and sees them enter the bathroom. Eleanor exits the room when they enter and she is covered in Simon's blood. She stands next to Alvin as they hear the paramedics talking in the bathroom. Eleanor looks over to Alvin who still looks out of it.

"It's going to be okay, Alvin. Simon's a fighter," Eleanor reassures Alvin.

Alvin sighs and nods his head. The paramedics exit the room with Simon on the stretcher. They walk down the stairs and the two chipmunks follow them outside. They load up Simon as Dave pulls his car into the driveway. He must have just returned from the store.

Dave gets out of his car and races to the two chipmunks.

"Alvin? Eleanor? What's going on? Is it Theodore?" Dave asks with a hint of panic in his voice.

Alvin nods his head and points to the inside of the ambulance. Dave turns around and sees Simon in the back with one of the paramedics. The three of them walks up to the ambulance.

"Are you his guardian?" The paramedic asks.

Dave nods.

"What is your son's name?" The paramedic grabs a form.

"Simon Seville," Dave responds.

The paramedic fills out the form and asks Dave basic medical information like allergies and blood type.

"Okay, we need to leave now. So you can get in the ambulance or follow us to the hospital in your car." The paramedic said.

"We'll follow you. What hospital are you taking him too?" Dave asked.

The paramedic tells him the hospital name and closes the doors. The ambulance drives away towards the hospital. Dave, Alvin, and Eleanor get into Dave's car. Natalie pulls into the driveway where the ambulance was. Dave looks over to Natalie.

"Natalie, I need you to watch Theodore. We're going to the hospital," Dave said.

"Okay, Dave. I understand," Natalie responds.

Dave pulls out of the driveway and speeds down to the hospital that the paramedic spoke of. Alvin stares outside the window the whole trip. He couldn't believe this was happening, first Theodore and now Simon. They finally reach the hospital and get out of their car to go the Emergency Room. Alvin and Eleanor find three open seats while Dave goes to the reception desk.

"Hello? I'm here for Simon Seville," Dave tells the receptionist.

The receptionist looks at the patient logs. "He just arrived and is in the OR right now. You can wait in the waiting room for the OR on the third floor."

Dave nods and turns around to go to the two chipmunks.

"Come on, he's on the third floor. We'll wait for news up there," Dave said.

Alvin and Eleanor both nod and jump off their chairs. They walk through the maze of corridors and finally find an elevator. They get on the elevator and take it to the third floor. There, they go through another maze of corridors before finally finding the OR's waiting area. They sit down in three empty seats.

The three just stayed quiet for the next four hours. Dave stands up and looks towards Eleanor.

"I'm going to go call Miss Miller and tell her where you are," Dave said.

Eleanor nods and Dave leaves to go find a pay phone. Eleanor looks over to Alvin and she sees tears flowing down his cheek.

"Alvin, are you okay?" She softly asks.

Alvin shakes his head quickly_. Of course I'm not okay._ He just bursts out and starts sobbing. He fought the tears for four hours but just couldn't hold back. Alvin never really cried in front of anyone else, especially in public like this. Alvin leans against Eleanor's shoulder and continues crying into her clothes. Eleanor is taken back by this but she puts her hand on Alvin's back, patting it.

"Simon will be okay. He's a fighter. You know that," Eleanor reassures Alvin.

Alvin leans away from Eleanor and wipes off the tears. He sniffs the snot that built up when he was crying.

"Yeah, I know. If you tell anyone about this, I'll deny everything," Alvin said with a faint smile.

Eleanor laughs and nods. The small emotional release helped Alvin greatly. Dave walks back over to them laughing. He smiles at this sight.

"Hey, Eleanor. I called Miss Miller. She's going to come pick you up. You do have school tomorrow," Dave said.

Eleanor sighs and then nods. Miss Miller ends up coming by within the hour and picks up Eleanor. Jeanette and Brittany were with her. Jeanette looks like she was crying before coming but they left within 30 minutes after arriving. Now it is just Alvin and Dave waiting for news about Simon.

Three more hours later and Alvin jumps out of his seat. His frustration is building up to its breaking point.

"What's taking so long?" Alvin exclaims.

"Alvin, we need to give the doctors time. I'm sure Simon is fine but we need to be patient," Dave said.

"Patient? We've been waiting for seven and a half hours! How much more time do they need?" Alvin paces around the aisle of chairs in the waiting room.

Dave sighs and rubs his temples with his fingers. Alvin continued to pace for 30 more minutes before a doctor came out into the waiting room. Alvin and Dave are the only ones in the waiting room right now so the doctor walks up to them. Dave sees the doctor and stands up. Alvin stops pacing and looks at the doctor with fear in his eyes.

"Are you David Seville?" The doctor asks.

"I am and this is my son, Alvin," Dave said.

The doctor looks down to Alvin and smiles.

"Well, Simon is in the ICU recovering from a very successful surgery," The doctor explains.

"That's great! When can we see him?" Dave asked.

"Right after we are done with this conversation. But I must tell you that this was a close one, Mr. Seville. He had multiple facial fractures, fractures in his right forearm, skull fracture, dislocated shoulder, fractures in both of his legs, broken ribs, dislocated jaw, collapsed lung and internal bleeding. He is very lucky to be alive right now," The doctor explains.

Alvin and Dave gasp as the doctor explains all the problems that Simon has.

"Is he going to be alright?" Dave asked.

"I think so. We will still watch him for infection but I think he will pull through," The doctor replied.

The two Seville's let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on, I'll show you too his room. But he needs to get some sleep so this visit will have to be short. You can come by early tomorrow," The doctor said.

They both nod and the doctor leads them through the hospital maze. They reach the ICU and head into the room that Simon is in. Simon has both of his legs elevated in casts. His right arm has a cast similar to what Alvin is also wearing. His other arm is in a sling. Simon's chest and face has bandaged but his mouth and eyes are still visible.

Alvin stands next to the doctor and Dave walks over to his injured son. He holds Simon's right hand which causes Simon to look at his father. They both smile at each other. Alvin stays still while they whisper something that he couldn't hear. After a few minutes, Dave walks away towards Alvin and the doctor.

"I think we should give the boys a moment," Dave tells the doctor.

The doctor nods. "Okay but only for a few minutes. Then you both have to go until the morning," The doctor replies.

The doctor and Dave leave the room. They close the door on the way out. Alvin slowly walks over to Simon and stands right where Dave was. Alvin grabs on to Simons hand like Dave did before.

"Hey little brother, how are you doing?" Alvin asked.

Simon pulls his hand away and grunts in pain. He looks at Alvin's eyes and his own eyes are filled with fear.

"G-get away from me, Alvin. You caused this in the first place you…psychopath," Simon says weakly.

Alvin looks at his brother. His brother is actually afraid of him. He fights back tears and nods his head. He walks out of the room and doesn't speak another word until they finally get home late at night. Natalie walks down the stairs when they walk in.

"I'm sorry to hear about Simon. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Natalie says.

Dave smiles and nods in response. Natalie leaves the house and Alvin walks into the living room. He lies on the couch and Dave walks in after him.

"You really need start sleeping in your room again, Alvin," Dave said.

"I don't want to Dave. It's too close to the bathroom where Simon was." Alvin didn't want to sleep in his room but for another reason than what he told said.

"I guess that's understandable. Do you need a pillow and a blanket?" Dave asks.

Alvin nods and Dave gets him his pillow and blanket. Dave goes upstairs and turns off the light on his way up. Alvin rolls over and closes his eyes. He drifts off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

_This stupid ticking! It's so loud. This is different from my other dreams. The ticking feels like it's coming from inside my head. Even when I cover my ears, the ticking stays constantly loud. I try to move my right arm but the stupid crow is still on it. I want to move my arm but I'm afraid it'll start attacking me._

_But the ticking is just too much. I move my right arm towards my face. The crow does what I expected; it starts to pick at my bloody arm again. I swing my left arm and finally catch this crow. As soon as I grab its neck, it seems to have gone limp. Did I just kill it? My grip isn't that tight. I drop the bird and watch its corpse fall in a water puddle on the floor._

_I look back over to the room that Simon walked in. I couldn't see a thing. It is filled with darkness. There is no light at all. I look at the grandfather clock next to the door. Like the one next to Dave, it too has this giant crack in the glass door. My arm feels like its on fire right now. I look at my arm and it looks completely unrecognizable to me._

_The skin on my arm has this weird rash on it. I see the bone through some of this mangled flesh. The burning sensation is growing as I stare. The ticking sound is actually starting to hurt my head every time it goes off. It's like an explosion happening every single time. I remember that Theodore is the only one left besides me._

_He still doesn't have an expression but I would rather this be the Theodore out of my dreams. I hear a loud bang behind both of us. I turn my head around so I'm looking over my shoulder. The flickering lights begin to shut down one by one starting at the beginning of the hallway. I have no idea why, but I'm terrified. I look at Theodore and he actually shares the same face as me right now._

_Run._

_That's the only thought in my mind right now. Run. But, I just can't! I'm trying so hard. My leg muscles are flexing and being strained. Even with this, I am not moving a single step. I call out to Theodore even though I am muted right now. I push him forward to at least get him out of here. He moves forward a little and looks at me. I try to tell him to run but it's no use._

_Theodore grabs my left hand and starts to pull me. I actually feel my legs working correctly again. Whatever Theodore did, it's working. I look back behind us; the lights are still shutting off. It seems like the hallway goes completely dark when the light goes off. It's almost like the hallway is disappearing every time this happens._

_Theodore is still pulling me forward until I start to run at full speed. Now I'm the one pulling Theodore along. He can't run as fast as me. It's not really close in that department but somehow he is keeping up. I start to feel this extreme cold on my back. This darkness is catching up quickly. All of this is happening with my arm burning and the clock ticking in my head._

_I see the last door without the barricades. I know that Simon and Dave both had terrible things happen to them when they entered one of these rooms. But, right now it's far better than waiting for whatever is going to happen to this hallway. We reach the door and I let go of Theodore in order to open the door._

_Oh come on! This door just happens to be locked? The loud ticking that was pounding my brain suddenly stopped and I look at the grandfather clock next to the door. The clock has stopped like the other ones and this time it stopped at 9:55. These times still make no sense to me. It is the least of my concerns right now._

_The glass door to the clock actually shatters this time. Glass flies everywhere and one piece hits my right arm. I scream in pain as I look at the large piece of glass. I grip the piece and slowly rip the piece out. Blood gushes out of my arm but it doesn't matter right now. I look over to the hallway and see that there were only a few lights on._

_I start to kick the door while twisting the door knob. I back up and run right into it. The door budges a little. I back up and do the same thing. The door seems to move every time I do this but there's not enough time right now. I twist the door knob again and it actually turns completely. I sigh in relief as I open the door. The room was dark but it has some sort of natural light. Or at least I hope that's what it is._

_I run through the door and turn around. Theodore is staring at the direction that the darkness is. I call out to him but of course it's no use. I run up and grab his arm. I pull to get him in this room but he doesn't budge. I tug on his arm with all my might, using my body weight for help. The light turns off in the hallway with Theodore still outside. As this happens, I finally succeed and Theodore falls towards me._

_All of the sudden there is another flash of that terrifying face. Like before, its appearance has changed. It still has the green ooze leaking but now there is some red ooze that is mixing with it. This red ooze is probably blood but I can't be sure. It stares into my eyes this time. The face is grimacing more than ever. But, I think I saw it start to smile. The flash ends as quickly as it started._

_Theodore hits me with the full force of the momentum and we both fly back into the room. The door slams shut. I push Theodore off me and stand up. I can't see a thing right now. Suddenly, the lights turn on in the room. I look at my surroundings and there is only a bed in this room. Wait, the bed is familiar. I know what this is._

_This bed belongs to Theodore. I turn around to see Theodore standing up. I walk over to him and help him up. He looks up to me and now has the same yellow eyes. This isn't Theodore anymore, not even in my dreams. He bumps into me, causing me to fall to the floor, as he walks to his bed. I stand up and look to see that this thing is now in Theodore's bed again. There is no expression on its face._

_A fire starts in the left corner of the room closer to the bed. I jump a little. There wasn't anything that could have caused the fire. Believe me, I know. I'm like an expert at fires, or at least starting them. I look into the yellow eyes as the fire starts to climb the bed. Suddenly the eyes go back to green and his expression changes to fear. I run over to the bed and pull on his arm._

_The flames are slowly creeping on the bed. They are almost touching Theodore. I pull harder than any time in my life. Theodore flies out of the bed and onto the floor. I spin around to face him but I lose my footing. I fall onto the bed and onto the flames that finally covered the entire bed. I scream in pain. I see Theodore looking at me and can see him mouth something. It looks like he's calling for help._

_The fire engulfs my entire body. I reach out to Theodore but it wouldn't help anyway. I close my eyes and see the light of the fire through my eye lids. Then I see nothing, just darkness._

The school's bell ring wakes Alvin up. He looks at the clock in the classroom and sees that it's time to go. Thankfully, the teacher didn't spot him being asleep like in the first day. He jumps out of his desk and walks out of the school. He doesn't notice the three female chipmunks following him until Eleanor decides to speak up.

"Alvin, are you okay?" Eleanor asks.

Alvin just nods in response. It is a lie but he didn't want them to continue asking him questions. He knew that Eleanor didn't believe that. Even Brittany was more quiet than usual. They walk home in silence and he waves to the Chipettes. Eleanor tells him that she will come by in an hour to spend time with Theodore. That's all right by him. It's not like he'll go up there right now. But he is starting to think about where is the actual Theodore.

He gets to his home and notices that Dave's car and another unknown car are parked in the driveway. Alvin opens the front door and walks in. He hears two voices talking upstairs in the chipmunk's bedroom. He slowly closes the door so it won't make much noise. He quietly goes up the stairs and leans against the wall so that he could listen in. He also hears beeping in the room that wasn't there before.

"Mr. Seville, I think it would be the most humane thing to do," The unknown voice said.

"I can't do that. He can still get better," Dave responds.

"I know there's always hope. But planning this is the best thing to do. I know that you don't want to do this. But if Theodore never gets better than disconnecting his life support is better than how he is living now," The unknown voice said with sadness in his voice on the last sentence.

Alvin doesn't bother hearing the last bit of the conversation as he walks back downstairs. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Dave seems to have fought it for now but it seems like it's going to happen soon. He walks into the living room and sits on the couch. Ever since this started, Alvin has been even more selfish than his usual self. He was always thinking about what will happen to him.

For the first time since this started, Alvin is starting to think what will happen to the actual victim which was Theodore. What is his younger brother going through? Even though it seems like there is nothing going on from the outside appearance, but something must be happening inside. There has to be a way to save Theodore. But what could that be?

He has to get some proof that he's not crazy to his family. Dave and Simon have to believe undeniable proof. Simon, that's another problem entirely. He seems so sure that Alvin was the one that put him in the hospital. The look in Simon's eyes back in the hospital room said it all. Alvin decides that he is not going to visit Simon until he gets this proof, if Simon wants to ever talk to him again.

Alvin hears two sets of footsteps descending from the stairs. Dave and the other man are at the front door and the other man opens the door.

"Listen, I know that it's been hard. This wouldn't be a solution if the insurance wants to continue to pay for the long term care. I hope that works out but it seems like a long shot for them to back the cost for the future," The other man said.

Dave looks down to the floor and nods. "I know, but I have faith that everything will work out. Thank you for coming and setting up the heartbeat monitor," Dave responds.

The other man smiles and exits the house. Dave closes the door and Alvin walks up to Dave.

"Who was that?" Alvin asked.

Dave looks at his son and puts on a frown.

"Did you hear what we talked about?" Dave asked his own question.

Alvin lies and shakes his head 'no'. "So, who was that?"

"That was one of Theodore's doctors. He set up a machine that can read Theodore's heart beat. I am going over to the hospital to check on Simon. Are you sure you don't want to come?" Dave didn't tell Alvin about the life support problem.

"No thanks. I can't see him like that and he is still mad at me," Alvin responds.

"Oh Alvin, I'm sure he's not upset about what happened in the basement. But, I'll give you some time to work it out. Natalie took the day off so Miss Miller will be coming by shortly to watch you," Dave bends over and puts his hand on Alvin's shoulder.

Alvin nods. What Dave said gave him an idea. Dave stood back up and opens the front door. He leaves the house and Alvin closes the door. He turns around and heads for the basement. He walks down the stairs and looks at Simon's lab setup. He sees the mouse that Simon was about to test on. Thankfully, Simon had given the mouse plenty of food and water so he wouldn't die.

Alvin walks over to one side of the table and looks at what he was down here for. _This just might work._ Alvin ponders with a huge grin on his face. It was Simon's tape recorder that he used when Alvin came down here and confronted him. He removes the cassette that was already in there from before. He spots multiple brand new cassette tapes and grabs three of them.

Alvin didn't know how many he would need but this should be enough for now. There is one more item that he needs. He walks all the way upstairs and opens the entrance to the attic. He climbs up in the attic and avoids the set rat traps until he gets to a stack of boxes. He opens one of them but finds it full of old bed sheets. He moves on to another box and finds it full of Christmas ordainments.

He finds what he is looking for in the third box. He grabs as many bungee cords as he can and throws them into the hallway from the attic entrance. He climbs down and closes the door to the attic. He picks up the tape recorder and some cords. He opens the door to his bedroom and walks in. He sees his younger brother sleeping, or at least he hopes he's sleeping right now.

Alvin walks closer to his brother with the items in hand. He sets the recorder on his own bed and walks over to his brother with some cords in hand. He hears the demon laughing. He removes Theodore's bed sheets. Alvin bends over and hooks one end of a bungee cord on the bottom of the bed frame. He stretches the cord around to the other side of the bed and hooks it on there. He repeats this for a second time and then puts the sheets over the cords to cover it up.

He stands back up and sits on his own bed. The demon's eyes are now open and staring at him with a smile on his face. Alvin opens one of the sealed cassette tapes and puts it in the recorder. The demon stops laughing. Alvin presses the record button on the tape recorder.

"This is the famous Alvin Seville. I am proving that there is something wrong with my younger brother Theodore. No seems to believe me. Especially Dave and my other brother Simon," Alvin speaks a little more loudly so that the microphone picks it up.

The demon's only sound right now is his raspy breathing and the beeping from the monitor.

"Who are you?" Alvin asked.

The demon responds in a foreign language. Alvin is completely confused by this. He never did expect him to talk in anything other than English.

"Speak in English. I can't understand a word you say." Alvin looks at the recorder to make sure it's still on.

"Are you playing doctor now, Alvin? That's fucking hysterical," The demon bursts out in laughter.

"Why are you doing this?" Alvin's frustration is building.

"Bonjor. ¡Muy bien, niños!" The demon bursts out in laugher even harder before quieting down.

_I can't understand the second part. But I know it's French and Spanish. I know the first part is hello. They sound completely different. This thing is mocking me._ Alvin lets out a grunt of frustration.

"I'm going to stop you. I'm going to get you out of my brother!" Alvin yells at the demon.

"Oh is that so. How would you be doing this?" The demon responds with a smirk.

"I-I'll give you an exercise!" Alvin blurts out.

"You are a dumbass. Don't you mean an exorcism?" The demon asks while laughing throughout that sentence.

"That's exactly what I mean! I'll perform an exorcism and you will be forced out," Alvin said with a tone of confidence.

"Seeing as how you don't even know what the hell you're talking about. I doubt it. But, I will enjoy it immensely." The demon's voice deepens at the last sentence.

"Enjoy it? Won't it force you out?" Alvin asked in shock.

"It'll bring us closer," The demon responds.

"What? You and Theodore?" Alvin is getting more nervous about this conversation.

"_You_ and us," The demon looks into Alvin's eyes.

"I-I will stop you. That's a promise. Don't get too comfortable there." Alvin stands up and walks to the recorder.

Alvin is about to press the record button for it to stop when the demon begins to speak in an even more odd language than before. The demon talks for about 30 seconds and then just stops. The demon closes his eyes and his breathing speeds up like he is panting. The beeping increases a little in the process. Alvin presses the button to stop the recording and picks up the recorder with the unused tapes.

He walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. He goes downstairs and into the living room. Alvin sits on the couch and sets the recorder with the tapes next to him. He picks up his journal and writes all of what happened today from the nightmare to the 'interview'. The interview didn't seem to really help at all. He needed more from the demon to get undeniable proof.

Alvin's thoughts are interrupted by the door knocking. He gets up and goes to the front door. He opens the door. Miss Miller and Eleanor are standing outside waiting to be let in. He stands aside as they walk in. Eleanor walks straight up stairs towards Theodore. Miss Miller greets Alvin before going into the kitchen. Alvin flinches when he thinks out what she could be cooking. Hopefully Dave comes home before he has to eat it.

He returns to the living room to think of his next plan. He has to do more interviews with the demon and hope that he gives him more. But, it will be hard to convince them that the dark voice is coming from the sweet little chipmunk. That was something that Alvin pushes out of his mind. He would think of a solution to that later.

Over the next couple days, Alvin does several interviews and fills up all of the empty tapes. None of them had any answers. They were filled with the demon moaning or laughing. It didn't even really talk after the first interview it had. It looked like it was waiting for something. Alvin didn't want to do an exorcism after what the demon said. Those words haunted Alvin during the days after the first interview.

The third unique dream kept on appearing every time Alvin slept. He still has no idea what they mean but he writes on his journal every time he has one. Alvin read about exorcisms in his monster book but it didn't even seem like something he could do. He has no idea where to get any of the supplies. The only one he knows how to get is holy water. But there isn't a church that is in walking or biking distance.

It is the following Monday after the first interview and Alvin is eating in the kitchen. Dave comes down the stairs with a bottle of cologne. He puts some of it on like normal and sets the bottle down.

"Why did you bring your cologne down here, Dave?" Alvin asked.

"It's empty, Alvin. I'm about to throw it away," Dave explains.

Dave picks up the bottle and tosses it in the garbage can in the kitchen. Dave walks out of the kitchen and Alvin races to the garbage. He pulls out the bottle and walks over to the sink. He cleans it out with soap and water so it doesn't smell like the cologne anymore. This gives Alvin another option to help with Theodore.

But he has to go to school before he can really do anything. Alvin hides the bottle under the sink for now. Hopefully Dave doesn't find it and throw it away again. He walks out of the house and heads towards school.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Alvin and the Chipettes are walking home from a rather long day at school. He has his head lowered and is counting the cracks in the sidewalk as they walk past them. He looks up to Jeanette and decides to ask about the whole Simon situation.

"So Jeanette, how's Simon doing?" Alvin asked.

"Oh, h-he's doing fine. There is something strange with him though. I-is there anything going on with you two?" Jeanette asked her own question with a soft voice.

"There's nothing wrong at all. What would give you that idea?" Alvin hopes that Simon didn't tell her what he thought had happened.

"It's just that he always looks uncomfortable when your name is mentioned, Alvin. He always changes the subject right away." There is no denying the concern that plagues her voice.

"It's just a brotherly argument." Alvin puts on a huge smile to help with this lie.

"Oh, okay." Jeanette lowers her head and they all continue walking.

They reach the street that the Chipettes live on and Brittany is the only one who goes home this time. Alvin is used to Eleanor coming to check on Theodore, but Jeanette is coming along to get a ride from Dave to the hospital.

"You know you can come later? Dave's not even home yet." Alvin told Jeanette.

Jeanette's only response is a slight nod but that doesn't stop her in continuing her walk to the Seville household. They arrive at Alvin's house and walk in. Jeanette asks to have a look in the basement to check on the mouse. He let her and she walks away to head down to Simon's lab set up. Eleanor does the same thing that she has done for so long, head upstairs and sit next to Theodore for hours.

Alvin goes to the living room and picks up his journal that he has written quite a bit of things in. Normally, he would hide it so that his brothers wouldn't find and read it. But, at this point in time what brothers did he have around now? Alvin's eyes tear up at the thought. From what he overheard from Dave, Theodore doesn't have much time at all. He only heard some of the conversation so there was no doubt that Alvin doesn't have the full story.

Earlier, he decided that tonight was the night he goes all in. Tonight is the night that he will save his brother. There just isn't enough time to do anything else. He couldn't perform an exorcism even if he wanted to. He has two plans for tonight and he really hopes that one of them works. If they don't, Theodore will die very soon.

Jeanette comes back from the basement after feeding the mouse. Or at least that's what Alvin hopes that she just did. One of his plans is based around what is in that basement. She meets up with Dave and they head back out to go to the hospital. They will probably be home late at night. Alvin hopes that there is going to be a gap where no one is watching him.

At 8 o'clock later that night, Alvin starts to set up for later that night. He grabs his journal, which he had just written one last entry on this matter. He walks upstairs and into the chipmunk's bedroom. He walks over to their dresser and opens his underwear drawer. He removes some underwear and places his journal down at the bottom before covering it with the underwear. He closes the drawer and turns to face Eleanor, who is still sitting on that wooden stool.

Alvin walks behind Eleanor and sits on his bed. He places his hand on her shoulder which makes her jump a little. She clearly didn't hear him come in. She looks over and glares at Alvin.

"What do you want, Alvin?" Eleanor asked with an annoyance in her voice.

"Well, it is 8 and that means you have to leave," Alvin responds.

"Wait, when are you the one to uphold the rules?" Eleanor responds and is shocking by what Alvin's attitude is.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Dave will kill me if you don't get home on time. I'm not really a fan of getting killed. Are you?" Alvin says with a playful smirk on his face.

Eleanor sighs and gets up from the stool. She stretches and wobbles around the room. She is gaining the circulation in her legs back. Alvin could help but let out a giggle at this. Eleanor turns to Alvin and glares at him again.

"Fine, I'll go since you seem so pushy about not dying." Now Eleanor is the one with the playful smile.

Eleanor and Alvin walk out of the room together. They go downstairs and Eleanor opens the front door. She walks out and looks back to Alvin.

"Listen Alvin, I'm so sorry that this is all happening to you. I know you're a fighter and we will all get through this." Eleanor now has a genuine smile.

Alvin smiles and nods. "Thanks, Eleanor. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Alvin." Eleanor walks past the fence to get to the sidewalk. She turns and waves to Alvin who returns the gesture.

Alvin closes the door and his smile disappears completely. The only person in the house now is Natalie who is coming down the stairs now. She was watching the whole encounter upstairs while administering some fluid in Theodore's IV. He opens the door for her and she smiles at him as she walks out of the door. He couldn't really return the favor so he just nods towards her. He closes the front door and locks it.

The time is almost here. Alvin heads into the kitchen to get one part of his plan. He grabs the empty glass bottle that Dave almost threw away. He carefully removes the tag on the bottle so it is just a glass bottle with no brand name on it. He turns on the sink and fills it all the way with tap water. He seals the bottle again and tosses it in the air. The first item is now acquired. He walks over to the basement and opens its door. He descends the weak wooden steps as the creak every time he steps on one.

He looks at the long table with the lab equipment and sees that the mouse has more food so that's at least good. Alvin walks over to the fridge and pulls out the red container that Simon prepared the day of his incident. He also picks up the last sealed cassette tape that is left. This is the last of the materials that he needs for his plans to hopefully work. He walks back upstairs and stands in front of the staircase that leads upstairs.

The lights that are already on are starting to flicker. Alvin gulps as he walks upstairs, step by step, until he reaches the hallway. The lights are flickering continuously and all of the sudden a deep yet loud laugh comes from the chipmunk's room. A familiar chill races down Alvin's spine as he walks as slow as he can towards the bedroom door.

He places his right hand with the cast on the door knob. His left hand is filled with the bottle and container. The door knob feels colder than ice. He turns the knob and pushes the door open. A gust of freezing air hits Alvin. He shivers at the temperature. It feels colder than even those times at night. He sees his own breath as he walks in further inside. The demon is watching him closely and it looks like the bungee cords are still keeping him tied down. He walks over to the top of the dresser and grabs the tape recorder.

Alvin goes over to his own bed and places the tape recorder down. He rips off the packaging of the cassette tape and replaces the old tape with the new tape. He puts the glass bottle under his armpit and opens the red container. He smells the room and the stench of rotten flesh have returned with a force. He grabs the syringe from the container and tosses the container away. He walks over to the other side of Theodore's bed.

He removes the orange cap that covered the needle and looks closely at the needle. He has seen Natalie do this many times so he hopes he could do this correctly. He places the needle where is needed to go and pushes Simon's formula into the system so it could enter Theodore's body. He backs away and stares at Theodore, who returns the favor. He waits for ten minutes but nothing is happening. The demon leans his head back and starts to laugh. Alvin drops the syringe where he was standing and walks back over to his own bed.

Alvin presses the record button on the recorder and walks to the bottom of Theodore's bed. He pulls out the glass bottle from under his arm and flashes it to the demon. The demon sits up as much as it could when tied up and gives a fearful expression.

"What's that?" The demon asked.

"Its holy water," Alvin replied with a smirk.

The demon slams his head against the headboard. The heartbeat monitor increases in the beeps produced.

"You keep that away!" The demon hissed.

Alvin loves the reaction. Could this actually work? He opens the bottle and flings some of the water at the possessed brother. The demon arches his back and the whole bed shakes. Alvin hears the metal hooks from the bungee cords scrap on the bed frame. _It's working!_ He thinks to himself as he continues to fling the tap water.

Theodore's bed jumps up in a rocking motion as Alvin continues his assault. The demon's screams are satisfying to hear for Alvin. But the beeping on the heartbeat monitor also increases. After he finishes the water in the bottle he watches the demon breath heavily as it stares at the ceiling for the longest moment. That is until Alvin starts to see the demon start laughing.

"W-what's so funny?" Alvin asks not able to keep the feat out of his voice.

The demon stops laughing and sits up to look at Alvin. "That was pretty fucking pathetic. You are fucking pathetic."

_So, that didn't work at all! What else is there? I've used both of my plans all ready._ Alvin's mind is racing trying to come up with another plan. He walks over to the wooden stool where Eleanor sat and took a seat himself. Alvin and the demon lock eyes as Alvin searches for any sign of his brother in there. The eyes are filled with pure hate and anger, qualities that Theodore doesn't have. Maybe his younger brother really is gone forever.

All of the sudden, the demon flings his right arm forward and grabs Alvin's left wrist. He pulls up his left arm sleeve. Alvin tries to pull away and he starts to scream. Panic is making this much worse and it seems like the cords didn't really restrain the demon. The demon swings forward with his right arm and starts to attack Alvin's left forearm with something. Alvin recognizes this item as one of Dave's razor blades. The demon is cutting up his forearm with horizontally slashes.

After multiple slashes, Alvin manages to grab onto the blade. The demon lets go of both the razor blade and Alvin's wrist. He stands up and races out of the bedroom. He runs into the bathroom and turns on the faucet with his right hand that still has a cast and a razor blade in his fingers. He sets down the bloodied up blade on the sink and lifts his sleeve slowly. His flesh was covered in blood. He put his arm in the water and gasps in pain as a lot of the blood is being washed away.

There are cuts that covers Alvin's entire inner forearm and does not extend to anywhere else on his arm. It seems like the demon targeted that specific section for a reason. He takes his hand out of the water and quickly grabs the first aid kit that was in the cabinet. The mirror still hasn't been replaced so he couldn't see his reflection but it probably has fear spread over. He closes the cabinet and switches hands that carry the kit so he could put his injured arm under the water again.

He sets the kit on the corner of the seat and opens it. He pulls his arm from the water and grabs a fresh towel. He puts it on his arm. This ends up drying his arm from the water and absorbs some of the blood that is still coming out. He winces in pain as he pulls the towel that stuck to him a little. The towel has some blood on it but Alvin is sure that it will wash off. He grabs a roll of medical bandages from the kit and gently but tightly wraps it around his forearm, covering the fresh wound. He grabs some of the medical tape and puts some on the bandage to keep it on nice and tightly.

Alvin turns off the water and puts the medical supplies back into the kit. He closes the first aid kit and returns it to where he found it. He doesn't have any idea on how mad his wound is but he doesn't think its bad enough to really go to the hospital for treatment. He grabs the towel with some of the blood on it and walks out of the bathroom, turning the light off on the way out.

He quickly runs to the washer down in the basement and starts a load of clothes that includes the towel. Washing bloody clothes seems to have worked so far so hopeful this continues the trend. He runs back upstairs until he is standing in the hallway. His left sleeve fell back over his arm. His sleeve was pulled up by Theodore when he attacked him so only blood from the wound was there and not any cuts in the clothing.

The lights start to flicker again and fog is leaking from the chipmunk's open bedroom. Alvin walks with one step at a time towards the door. He enters the doorway and is met with the same coldness as before. The heartbeat monitor is beeping in an increased pace. The sound of the demon's raspy breathing is the only other sound at the moment. He steps into the room and looks at the ground. He looks back at the hallway and hears a familiar scream. He turns back around and blinks a couple of times, not believing what he is seeing.

He sees his other brother, Simon in that bed instead of Theodore. He's all bloodied up like when Alvin discovered him in the bathroom. Suddenly, the tape recorder flings against the wall near Simon's side of the room, smashing it into pieces. Alvin is too focused on Theodore's bed to really care about the tape recorder.

"Alvin, why did you do this?" Alvin heard Simon's voice.

Alvin closes his eyes so he couldn't see him_. It's not him. It's not him! _Alvin keeps on repeating in his head.

"Why did you _hurt_ me, Alvin? Why were you trying to _kill_ me? You really _are_ insane, Alvin. I don't know how we're related by blood. I would never want to _kill_ my own brother." He heard Simon's voice echo through his head.

"Shut up! You're not Simon!" Alvin opens his eyes and yelled that at what looks like Simon. He seals his eyes right back up.

"I'm disappointed in you, Alvin. You are more trouble than you're worth. You don't care about anyone but yourself. Every single day I wonder why I ever took you in as my son." This time the voice sounded like Dave's.

Alvin turns to walk out of the door but the door slams right in front of him and locks itself. He looks over to the window and sees the same thing happen. He's trapped. He looks over to Theodore's bed and sees Dave lying in there. He rubs his eyes but Dave is still there with a disappointing yet angry look in his expression. He covers his eyes with his hands and drops to his knees.

_Maybe he's right. I always seem to make everything worse. They would all be better off without me. Theodore wouldn't be in this mess, Simon wouldn't be in the hospital, and Dave wouldn't be stressing out because of the wellbeing of his two other sons._ Tears start to build up in the corner of his eyes.

"Alvin, there is a reason I abandoned you. I always hated you. You were a bastard. Your other brothers are perfect but you ruined our family. I wish I aborted you and kept you two other brothers somehow." This time the voice belongs to Alvin's mother, Vinny.

Alvin crouches down and crawls to his bed. He pulls four more bungee cords and starts to hook them onto what looks like Vinny in Theodore's bed. Soon, he now has a total of six cords that is wrapping up the demon. Hopefully this will be enough this time. Alvin turns his back away from the demon. He couldn't stand to watch the demon for another second.

"Alvin, you are so selfish. If it wasn't for you, I would be a huge international rock star! Why can't you just die already?" It was Brittany of course.

Alvin just stands there in the freezing room looking at the wall the Simon's bed was closer to.

"Why did you make me do that stupid beauty pageant? You knew I didn't want to but your force me to just to win a bet with my sister? Do you care about anyone else, Alvin?" The voice belongs to the soft spoken Jeanette this time, though she didn't sound soft spoken at all right now.

"Why did you let Theodore get sick? He doesn't deserve this at all. It should be you! Now, because of you he will never see the light of day again." Eleanor's voice stings when she mentions that Theodore will never get better.

_I can't take this anymore. They are all right. It's my fault. It's all my fault. I wish I was never born right now. _The tears are now running freely down Alvin's cheek. The next voice makes Alvin open his eyes and look to the bed.

"Alvin, are you there? I'm so scared. Please help me Alvin! You're my big brother and I trusted you! Why can't you save me? It hurts so much now. I just want a caring brother and he's in the hospital right now." The voice is now Theodore's. This is the first time that Alvin has heard his younger brothers voice in what seems like an eternity.

"Theodore? Is that you? Are you okay?" Alvin's voice is shaky throughout the questions.

Theodore starts to sob. Alvin rushes over to the bed and puts his left hand on Theodore's forehead. This sob turns into laughter. His voice deepens to what Alvin is now used to and when Theodore opens his eyes, Alvin sees the return of the putrid yellow eyes. Alvin backs up and hears the beeping from the heartbeat monitor increase again.

The demon's laugh turns into a small giggle. It looks so proud of itself and that makes Alvin sick to his stomach. Alvin looks at the screen of the monitor. He doesn't understand how to read it but the number of spikes in the line can't be good at all. _What can I even do now?_ Alvin asks himself.

Could his heart rate be going up because of that formula that Simon gave him? It's looking that way which means that Alvin very well could have started Theodore's demise. Alvin shakes those thoughts out of his head and wipes away the tears with his left arm. He looks at the bandage and sees some of the blood went through the bandage.

He needs someone else to do an exorcism. That's his only solution right now and he couldn't do one himself.

"Your brother will die right in front of you and it's your entire fucking fault," The demon spit out and laughs.

He looks at the monitor again and back at the demon. There is now only on thought in his mind and it definitely is an impulsive one. Alvin jumps on the bed which causes the demon to groan.

"No!" The demon screams.

Alvin places his hands on the demon's pajamas collar and starts to shave him violently.

"Take _me_! Leave my brother alone and take _me_!" Alvin spat out in the demon's face.

This is the only thought that came to Alvin and he has no idea why. It has to work. _Just get out of my brother, you monster. _He feels something hit him like a strong punch in the gut, making him forcefully exhale. He closes his eyes and the room temperature and the rotten smell have disappeared completely. The monitor beeping starts to slow down. Then he starts to hear sobbing from underneath him.

He opens his eyes and realizes that he's still shaking Theodore, who seems to not have those eyes anymore. He stops shaking his younger brother.

"A-Alvin? Why am I tied up? What are you doing? I-I'm scared." Theodore tries to get up but Alvin being on his body and the cords make him trapped on the bed.

Alvin quickly gets off his bed and stares at his brother who is still crying. _What have I done? He looks terrified of me like Simon did._ Alvin slowly backs up and opens the bedroom door. Theodore looks at his brother with total fear in his eyes.

"W-where are you going, Alvin? You can't just leave me here." Alvin hears Theodore say that as he rushes out of the bedroom.

He just wants to get as far away from Theodore as he can right now. Deep down, he feels like he's a threat to his brother. If he didn't stop shaking him, he very well could have killed his sweet brother. He races down the stairs, the lights not flickering any more, and opens the front door. He walks out onto the porch and discovers that it is raining in the night sky right now. It looks just like rain with no thunder involved right now.

He walks out and past the fence that surrounded the Seville house. The rain is helping some of the blood on Alvin's sleep wash off. He looks up towards the sky and rain starts to cloud his vision. He just keeps on walking along the sidewalk and goes to look at the ground as he's walking.

_Theodore must hate me now. I saw that look. He's scared of me. The big brother's role is to protect him and I let him down way too many times._ Alvin is too deep in thought to realize that he is starting to walk off the sidewalk.

He is trailing at the edge of the sidewalk. He has walked about a mile so far but to him it seems like only one minute of walking. The rain is helping enhance his self-pity line of thinking right now. He steps out on to the road and headlights light up. This still doesn't seem to break Alvin from this odd gaze he has right now.

* * *

Dave has just left the hospital. Miss Miller had picked up Jeanette at 8 o'clock and he waiting until visiting hours was officially closed. He yawns as he is absolutely exhausted from this whole ordeal. This past couple of weeks took a huge toll on him. First his intelligent son gets severely beaten by someone that must have broken into the house. Then he gets new that the insurance company might not end up paying for Theodore's care. They actually told Dave to pull the plug to help save him money. Dave refused to do this no matter what. They can be homeless but he would never stop caring for Theodore.

Simon seems to always change the subject when Alvin was brought up. I figure this has to do with that fight. I know the boys will make up soon. When Simon comes home, that's when they'll be forced to talk to each other. That part should work out, or at least Dave hopes it does.

Alvin was being even stranger. He kept to himself and doesn't talk to Dave that much anymore. Dave will probably talk to Doctor Smith tomorrow about what's going on with Alvin. He just seems completely depressed, not that Dave blames him. He continues down the road and the rain gets too much so he turns on the windshield wipers.

Even with the wipers on, it is still difficult to see out in this heavy rain. He leans forward a little more and squeezes the steering wheel tighter. He spots some kid in a red shirt walking right towards his car from the sidewalk. He honks his horn and tries to turn but it is too late. He is about to hit some child.

* * *

Alvin is taken out of his daze and he sees the car right in front of him. The car slams into him and he hits his head on the windshield, cracking the windshield in the process. He grunts in pain as he rolls over the car as it continues to drive even though it is braking. He hits his leg on the trunk of the car and slams face first on the pavement in the road. He blacks out as soon as he hits the road.

The car screeches to a halt and the driver's door opens. Dave steps out of the car and walks around the hood of his car. He spots something right behind his car and walks up to get a closer view. His jaw drops as it is a red hat. The hat looks extremely familiar and Dave hopes it's not the same hat that he's thinking off. He picks up the hat which is filled with a little water in the inside from the rain and finds a piece of gum tucked away inside. His heart drops.

He looks further back in the street behind the car and finds the boy that the hat belongs to. He rushes to the body and recognizes it as Alvin immediately.

"Oh god no. Alvin, come on don't do this to me." Dave begs his unconscious son.

Another car stops behind them and that driver gets out of his car.

"Is everything alright, sir?" The driver asked.

"No, no it's not. My son is seriously injured. Please call an ambulance." Dave yells at the stranger.

The driver nods his head and quickly goes back to his car. The car speed away to what Dave hopes is to a payphone. He wants to pick up Alvin and comfort him but he knows that this can make any possible injury worse. Alvin's head seems to be bleeding quite a bit and that is never a good sign.

Dave walks back to his car and pops open the trunk. He grabs an umbrella and walks back to Alvin. He opens the umbrella and puts it over his injured son so that the rain wouldn't hit him. He hears sirens coming towards them and hopes that is the help coming. He is right as an ambulance parks in front of Dave's car and two paramedics rush over to the Seville's. These are the two same paramedics that picked up Simon when he was injured.

The paramedics carefully place Alvin on the stretcher and take him in the back of the ambulance. Dave hops in his own car and still is holding Alvin's wet red hat. The paramedic that is driving gets in the driver's seat and they start to speed away with Dave right behind them. Even though Dave has a cracked windshield, he wasn't going to let anyone stop him from seeing his son.

They arrive at the hospital and Dave parks in the empty parking lot that he was just in about 30 minutes ago. He gets out of his car and runs into the emergency room. He tells the receptionist that he is here for Alvin and she just tells him to wait until they can call him back there. He sighs and sits in an empty seat waiting for news. _Please don't do this to me, Alvin. I can't take the loss of even one of my boys._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The rhythmic beeping sounds are the first thing that Alvin notices when he comes to. His eyes are still closed because he feels dead tired. He hears the television going on in the background. It sounds like one of Theodore's favorite cartoons he always watches. Even though he is dead tired, the bed he is on is rather unconformable. His whole body is sore and he has a bit of a headache.

Alvin slowly opens his eyes and the light directly ahead causes him to flinch. He blinks a couple of times so that his eyes can get used to the light in the room. He looks to his left side and sees where the beeping is coming from. The heartbeat monitor continues with the beeping and they actually felt soothing to Alvin. He looks at the IV bags that are hanging from the pole. He counts the drops coming from the drip chamber that administers any and all medicines from the IV system.

_Where am I? _Alvin looks around the room and is correct is assuming that the TV is on with Theodore's cartoons. He looks at the two empty chairs around him and the empty bed on the other side of what would be a shared room. He feels an itch on his nose. He tries to ignore it but the itch is getting more and more annoying. He tries to lift his left arm to help relief him but he can't move his arm. He tries again and still nothing.

He looks down at his arms and sees them both restrained with brown common hospital restraints. He tries to squeeze out of them but they are on too tightly. He looks at his right hand and notices the restraints on top of the cast. He tries to shake them off again, grunting in frustration. After about 30 seconds of struggling, he stops and is starting to hyperventilate.

_Why am I here? What happened?_ Alvin is starting to panic. He wakes up in a hospital room and is tied against his will to this bed. Why is the television on if Theodore isn't even here? Dave isn't even here. _Where is everyone?_ _Is this a hospital or a mental asylum? Is this even a real hospital at all?_ Alvin's mind is racing, thinking of how he even got here and how to get out if it's trouble.

Something about this hospital is extremely familiar to Alvin but he couldn't figure it out. Tears of frustration and fear are building up in the corners of his eyes. He hears the door knob start to turn. He looks at the door and pushes as far back as the restraints will allow him to go. The door opens and Alvin braces himself for the worst.

"Simon seems to be in better spirits today! I know he'll get through this." That voice…it sounds like Theodore's.

"I know he will, Theodore. Now why did you forget to turn off the TV when we left to check on Simon?" The other voice sounds like Dave.

He hears Theodore giggle. "Sorry, Dave. I will do it next time."

Dave looks back at his youngest son and ruffles his hair while giggling himself. They haven't looked in Alvin's direction yet.

"It's perfectly okay, Theodore," Dave replied.

They turn around and spot Alvin in the bed awake. Theodore's face brightens up and he runs for his freshly awake brother. He jumps on Alvin's bed and lands on Alvin's left arm. Alvin grunts at the sudden force that was pushed on his body. Theodore leans over and hugs Alvin like he hasn't seen him in years. Dave walks over as well with a big smile on his face.

Alvin pats Theodore on the back but is struggling to breath. "Th-Theodore, can you let go?"

Theodore leans back and gets off Alvin's arm but is still on his bed. "S-sorry, Alvin. I'm just so excited that you're awake!"

"Awake? Why am I even here?" Alvin asked.

Theodore looks back at Dave, who is now standing next to both of them by the bed.

"It's better for the doctor to explain. But you got into an accident." Dave looks at the floor with sorrow on his face.

The door opens as soon as Dave finishes talking. This is perfect timing as the doctor enters the room. Theodore hops off Alvin's bed and stands next to Dave. The doctor is looking at the patient folder while walking to the foot of the bed.

"So, has there been any change?" The doctor asked, not looking away from his folder since he walked in.

"I'll say there has," Dave said with a smile.

The doctor looks at Dave puzzled and looks at Alvin. He realizes what Dave meant and has an 'Oh' expression before smiling.

"Oh I see. This is great news! Alvin, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

Alvin pauses to actually think about this. His whole body is sore even though it feels muffled most likely from any pain medication that the doctors gave him while he was sleeping.

"Sore…and I have a huge headache," Alvin responds with a frown.

The doctor nods and pulls out a pen from his coat pocket. He presses the top of the pen and quickly writes something in the folder before looking back to Alvin.

"That's good. That's perfectly normal considering the circumstance." The doctor looks at the heartbeat monitor to check Alvin's vitals.

"Uh, what even happened? Why am I tied up?" Alvin asked, his voice rising as he said that.

Theodore and Dave look at each other with worry. It's like they are dreading what the doctor has to say.

"Well, you got into a car accident. You had multiple skull fractures and brain swelling. We had to keep you in a medically induced coma to keep you stable. It seems like it has worked very well. As to why you're tied up? That is hospital procedure for a suicide attempt," The doctor said with a stone cold expression.

"Wait, WHAT?! Suicide? I would never! I have too much fame and fans to even consider that!" Alvin exclaims.

"Calm down, Alvin," Dave softly said.

Alvin looks to Dave with shock. "Calm down, Dave? He just said that I tried to kill myself!"

Both Theodore and Dave sigh at the same time.

"Alvin, I found a bloody razor blade on the sink in the bathroom," Dave replied.

"Well, it's not from me!" Alvin said with frustration.

"Alvin, we found cuts on your left arm that says otherwise. Those cuts are at a perfect angle for self inflicting wounds." This time it was the doctor that explained.

_I don't believe that at all. Why would I even attempt to kill myself? That seems like something I would remember. _Alvin is just getting frustrated with this whole conversation.

"Whatever, can you at least remove this straps?" Alvin moves his hands and pushes against the restraints.

"Well, usually I would say no. But since you are just a child I will remove them. The staff is going to be keeping a close eye on you until you are discharged." The doctor walks over to the restrains and loosens both of them.

Alvin wiggles his arms out of the restraints and stretches.

"You said I was in a coma? For how long?" Alvin asked.

"Well, it's been about one week," The doctor responded.

Alvin widens his eyes. "One week?! But that means the stupid school is about to start! Aw man I wanted to spend the rest of the summer having fun!" Alvin yells out.

Again Theodore and Dave look at each. They have this look on total confusion.

"It appears that Alvin has suffered from some memory loss. This happened when his brain was swelling up," The doctor explains.

Theodore and Dave give an 'Oh' type of expression. They were told that this was possible in the beginning but somehow they forgot in all of the excitement. Alvin looks at his younger brother and notices something strange with Theodore.

"Hey, when did you join a weight loss program?" Alvin points to Theodore's stomach.

Theodore looks at his stomach and rubs it. "I don't really remember. I just know that I lost a lot of weight and I was really hungry. I'm hungry right now!"

Alvin lets out a giggle. That statement was so like Theodore. He feels this sensation…like relief but he doesn't remember or know why. He looks at both of his arms. His left arm has a bandage covering the entire forearm while his right arm has a cast. He tries to remember how he got them not nothing came up at all.

"Listen, Alvin. Your father and I agree that you should continue therapy that you have been going to." The doctor said.

"Therapy? Like a shrink? I haven't been seeing a shrink. That's ridiculous to even say. I'm not crazy!" Alvin exclaimed.

"You have been seeing Doctor Smith for weeks now, Alvin. It won't really change. We all want to help you." Dave tries to explain to the aggravated chipmunk.

Alvin scoffs. "I don't even have a problem in the first place, Dave!"

Dave sighs and looks to the doctor.

"When can he leave?" Dave asks.

"Well, we want to keep him for a couple of nights just for observation. If there are no complications, then he should be able to leave after that." The doctor explains.

"Thank you so much. It means the world to Theodore and myself." Dave puts out his hand and the doctor grabs it.

The doctor smiles as they complete the handshake. The doctor goes to the door and opens it. "That's why I'm a doctor." He walks out of the room and closes the door on his way.

Theodore sits in one of the chairs and watches the cartoon on the television. Dave sits on Alvin's bed, making sure not to lie on his injured son. Alvin looks around the room and realizes that something's missing.

"Hey, where is Simon?" Alvin asked.

Dave sighs and looks at his son.

"Well, he was in an incident a little bit ago. A lot of things happened to him and he's still recovering in this hospital." This was only the partial truth. Simon was still recovering but they could have helped him visit Alvin.

"Oh, can I visit him to check on him then?" Alvin looks into his adoptive fathers eyes.

"Well, maybe later. The doctors want to complete their observation right now. I'm just glad that my boys are safe again." It has been quite difficult for Dave. He didn't really think about Theodore's sudden change to getting well. As long as he was health, Dave didn't care about the rest of the details.

Alvin lowers his head and nods_. I wonder what happened to Simon._ Dave got off the bed and sat in the second seat next to Theodore, who was totally immersed in the cartoon. Alvin rubs the bandage on the tops of his head. His headache makes it feel like his brain is going to explode. He realizes something when doing this.

Alvin gasps and Dave looks at him. "My hat! Where is my hat!" Alvin looks around to room quickly.

Dave laughs at this and pulls a bag that was leaning against Alvin's bed closer to him. He opens the bag and pulls out Alvin's signature red hat. Alvin snatches it up right away from Dave which surprises him a little. He just shakes his head while laughing. Alvin slaps the red hat right on his head where it belongs. This causes Alvin's head to throb a little from the sudden contact.

"Ow." Alvin takes off the hat to rub his head again before slowly putting the hat back on.

The three of them spent the rest of the day watching television. They rotate as one of Dave or Theodore goes to visit Simon on the other end of the hospital. They were forced to leave due to the visiting hours being over. They both promised to be back first thing in the morning and wished Alvin a good night.

Alvin rolls over and looks towards the window. He still feels sore in his limbs and his head. He closes his eyes. But, he hears something. He hears something shuffling around the room. Like if someone was dragging a chair across the room. He sits up and looks around the room.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?" Alvin shouts to the emptiness.

No response of course and Alvin lies back in bed. He closes his eyes. _It wasn't anything to worry about. Right?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I want to thank everyone who has read this section of the story. The story is not complete however. There will be a sequel and it will be coming out very soon. Unless you are reading this from the future than it is already out and you should go read it already!**

**The reason for this is that while it was originally going to be a bigger story, there is an emotional climax followed by months between events. This is the perfect place to split it off and I believe that the story flows better like this. The story is designed to flow like a two hour film so I hope I was successful in that at least.**

**This is the first of hopefully many other Chipmunk stories that I will be writing. I love reading reviews so keep them coming and I hope you enjoy the sequel and my other future stories. It means a lot to hear from readers and it keeps me filled with energy to continue writing.**


End file.
